Will You Marry Me ? Kaisoo REMAKE STORY
by kaisoodyo
Summary: Will you marry me? berani - beraninya orang asing seperti kim jongin mengajaknya menikah seenak jidat! KAISOO GS STORY slight HUNHAN/KrisLay
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

Akan menyusul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

RnR?

(Rate T dulu)

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

SUASANA KIRIN high school sudah sangat sepi sore itu. Maklum, hari Sabtu, hari nge-date sedunia.

Anehnya, selain Song Ajhusii penjaga sekolah, masih aja ada yang betah tinggal sampai sesore itu.

Do Kyungsoo namanya.

Gadis mungil berambut sebahu itu tampak asyik di depan komputer sekretariat OSIS. Dia sedang

menyelesaikan proposal bakti sosial yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai sekretaris OSIS.

Sebenernya sih, tuh tugas nggak harus selesai hari ini. Masih banyak waktu untuk

mengerjakannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang memegang teguh prinsip "Jangan Tunda Apa yang Bisa Kamu Lakukan Hari Ini", kekeuh menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu juga.

Namun selain itu ternyata ada alasan lain yang membuatnya berusaha bertahan di sekolah sampai

sesore itu. Kyungsoo ingin memberi waktu untuk Sehun dan Luhan, dua sohib kentalnya yang udah jadian untuk berduaan saja di malam nge-date ini.

Kyungsoo tahu dirilah. Karena dia jomblo, bukan berarti waktu pacaran sohibnya harus terganggu untuk nemenin dia, kan? So, dengan alasan menyelesaikan tugas OSIS-nya, Kyungsoo berhasil menggiring kedua sohibnya untuk pulang duluan tanpa dirinya.

"Selesai juga akhirnya." Kyungsoo meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Capek juga ya." Dibuangnya napas panjang penuh kelegaan, lalu diliriknya jam dinding di atas komputer. "Hah?! Setengah enam!" teriaknya kaget. Dengan gerak cepat Kyungsoo mematikan komputer dan meninggalkan ruang OSIS setelah menguncinya lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Song Ajhusii yang biasanya selalu di situ,

entah pergi ke mana. Sepi. Kyungsoo jadi bergidik sendiri. Apalagi saat terngiang cerita Tao siang tadi.

"Lo tau nggak, cerita sepasang kekasih yang meninggal bunuh diri di ruang laboratorium sekolah

kita?" Tao si ratu gosip mulai mengobral story.

"Katanya nih, soo, mereka suka menampakkan diri menjelang magrib." Sebenernya Kyungsoo paling nggak percaya cerita-cerita hantu begituan.

Tapi suasana sore ini sangat mendukung terjadinya hal-hal mistik. Kyungsoo jadi kepikiran cerita Tao.

Ia berjalan setengah berlari. Bahkan saat melewati ruang laboratorium, Kyungsoo lari betulan. Dalam hati ia berharap bisa segera mencapai pintu gerbang. Di pintu gerbang Kyungsoo merasa lega luar biasa.

"Woi! Coba aja kejar gue kalo bisa!" teriaknya congkak ke arah halaman sekolah yang kosong.

Entah kepada siapa teriakan itu ditujukan.

Tapi yang pasti, dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Kyungsoo berbalik dan bersiap pulang ke rumah yang jaraknya nggak jauh dari sekolah.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang jaraknya cuma lima belas menit dari sekolah. Dan ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya, ketika...

"Kyung." Siapa itu? pikir Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Jangan-jangan tuh setan

bener-bener ngikutin gue.

Wah, bisa nggak pulang selamanya nih gue... Kyungsoo berdiri terpaku. Ia tak berani menengok kearah asal suara.

"Kyungsoo." Ah, suara itu lagi. Apa mungkin itu Sehun, ya? Dia pasti nggak tega liat gue sendirian, terus ngajak Luhan jemput gue ke sini. Ya, ya... kenapa mesti takut kalo begitu? Perlahan kyungsoo menengok.

Tak ada Sehun ataupun Luhan.

Satu-satunya manusia yang berdiri bersandar di gerbang sekolah adalah seorang cowok asing

yang tengah asyik merokok. Dan nggak mungkin banget tuh cowok yang manggil kyungsoo.

Seumur-umur Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat cowok itu.

Aduuh... nggak ada siapa-siapa, lagi. Masa sih hantu-hantu itu bener-bener ada? Kalo memang

ada, terus kenapa mesti gue yang diganggu? Sebodo ah. Gue kan nggak berbuat jahat sama

mereka. Jadi, sekali lagi ada yang manggil gue, gue tantangin aja sekalian. Dikiranya takut, apa?

Dari rasa takut yang sangat, kyungsoo kini jadi marah karna merasa dipermainkan.

"Do Kyungsoo." Suara itu lagi... Kali ini habis sudah kesabaran Kyungsoo. Dengan garang ia menoleh ke belakang. Bukan ke halaman sekolah, kali ini ia menantang langit sore yang mulai gelap.

"Heh! Keluar lo kalo berani!" ucapnya lantang.

"Hi... hi... hi..."

"Eh, malah ketawa! Ayo keluar! Kalo lo pikir gue takut, lo salah besar. Keluar lo!"

"Ha... ha... ha... Gue juga udah keluar kok dari tadi, lagi. Itu kalo lo menganggap gue

penampakan. Ha... ha... ha..." Kyungsoo tertegun.

Pandangannya beralih ke cowok asing yang kini memandang dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Lo..."

"Ya, gue..."

"Siapa lo?"

"Jongin."

Jongin? Siapa Jongin? Memangnya gue pernah punya temen Jongin? Perasaan nggak ada tuh.

Jadi, siapa nih cowok? Kok kenal gue? Bermacam pertanyaan singgah di kepala Kyungsoo. Tapi tak satu pun keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ada malah nasihat Mbok Sum yang tahu-tahu terngiang ditelinganya.

 _"Zaman sekarang ini nona kyungsoo harus hati - hati. Apalagi nona kyungsoo kan cantik." Han ajhumma pembantu kesayangan keluarga Do bernasihat ria seperti biasa._

 _"Apa hubungannya zaman ama cantik, ajhumma?" tanya kyungsoo. Ia bingung dengan perkataan han ajhumma yang sudah seperti neneknya sendiri itu._

 _"Lho hubungannya erat loh non. Zaman sekarang ini banyak orang pada nekat._

 _Penculikan, pemerkosaan, pembunuhan sudah jadi hal biasa. Dan biasanya korbannya gadis SMA kaya nona kyungsoo. Makanya nona kyungsoo mesti ati-ati. Jangan mudah percaya sama orang yang baru dikenali. Apalagi yang keren dan kelihatan kaya. Biasanya, non, itu_

 _cuma kedok."_

Wuaaa... jangan-jangan orang kayak begini nih yang dimaksud Han ajhumma. Aduh... gimana

dong? Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya, cowok yang mengaku bernama Jongin akan dengan mudah menggapai Kyungsoo. Ayolah, Kyung, berpikirlah! perintah Kyungsoo pada dirinya.

Tiga langkah...

Dasar bodoh! Mikir!

Dua langkah...

LARI...!

Dan perintah itulah yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, untuh sementara. Karna toh

sepertinya Jongin bukan tipe yang bakal melepas mangsanya begitu saja.

"Hei... jangan lari!" Tuh, kan?

"Kyungsoo-ya, berhenti...!" teriak Jongin.

"Sialan, kecil-kecil cepat juga larinya," gumam Jongin sambil terus mengejar.

"Kyungsoo, berhenti!" panggilnya lagi.

"Lo yang berhenti! Ortu gue tuh miskin. Gue ini cuma anak yatim. Lo nggak bakal dapat apaapa!"

Gila, ngapain juga gue sahutin? Dasar bodoh. Udah, lari aja, kyung...

"Gue nggak peduli walaupun lo cuma gelandangan! Gue nggak butuh harta lo!" Nah lho, dia

nggak minta tebusan. Berarti dia pemerkosa dong? Atau pembunuh...! Wuaa... han ajhumma...,

tolong...! Kyungsoo mempercepat larinya.

Dia terus membayangkan home sweet home-nya yang berada tepat di balik taman perumahan itu.

Rencananya sesampai di rumah dia akan minta tolong kakaknya yang jago karate untuk menciat-

ciat orang yang kemungkinan besar pemerkosa sekaligus pembunuh itu.

Atau, kalau sang kakak belum pulang kuliah, dia bisa ngumpet di belakang han ajhumma yang

pasti dengan senang hati akan mempersenjatai dirinya dengan sapu dan kemoceng, melindungi

nona mudanya dari cowok yang kini mengejarnya.

Sayangnya, itu semua cuma angan-angan. Gadis bermata owl ini terlalu lelah dan lapar.

Pandangannya jadi samar dan tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu.

"Aduh...," Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur tepat di taman kompleks perumahan. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri, tapi dadanya sesak. Perlahan dia berbalik, lantas duduk dengan lutut setengah ditekuk. Darah mengucur deras dari lututnya.

"Tuh, kan. Jatuh deh. Lo sih, pake lari-lari segala. Nyusahin orang aja." Kyungsoo tersentak. Jongin sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Ketakutan mulai merayapi hati dan pikiran kyungsoo.

Ya Tuhan..., tolonglah hamba. Kalaupun hamba harus mati hari ini, jangan biarkan hamba mati

dalam keadaan ternoda.

Jongin semakin mendekat. Dia berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo. Diperhatikannya gadis mungil

yang sedang memejamkan mata di depannya itu.

Tuhan..., tolonglah hamba. Kyungsoo terus berdoa sebisanya. Sekonyong-konyong kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya diangkat. Hah..., kok tubuh gue tiba-tiba melayang? Masa sih gue udah mati? Secepat ini? Kok nggak kerasa apa-apa? Tapi... bau harum apa ini? Wangi banget! Bau taman surgakah?

Perlahan kyungsoo membuka mata. Dia tidak segera menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Tapi begitu sadar dirinya tengah berada dalam gendongan orang yang sama sekali nggak dia

kenal, kyungsoo langsung menjerit dan memberontak.

"Apa-apaan sih lo?! Lepasing! Gue masih kecil. Lepasin!" kyungsoo terus menjerit dan meronta

dalam bopongan Jongin.

"Heh! Bisa diam, nggak? Lo emang kecil, tapi kalo lo bergerak terus, gue bisa ikut jatuh, tau!"

Kyungsoo tak menggubris kata-kata cowok itu, dia malah memukul-mukul Jongin dengan kedua

tangan mungilnya.

"Turunin gue! Turunin!" Sial. Jongin sama bandelnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tetap membopong

cewek mungil itu tanpa menggubris teriakannya.

"Nah, di sini kan enak." Jongin menurunkan kyungsoo di kursi taman, di bawah lampu hias yang

mulai menyala di sekeliling taman. Kyungsoo benar-benar pasrah sekarang.

Dia nggak mungkin lari dengan lutut terluka. Gadis itu terus saja diam tanpa berhenti

memikirkan masa depannya yang kini terancam.

"Kok diam? Udah capek marah, ya?" Cowok yang mengaku Jongin itu mulai ngajak ngobrol.

"Lo... lo nggak bakal me... merkosa a... anak kecil, kan?" tanya kyungsoo terbata sambil menelan

ludah. Jongin memandangnya. Ia heran mendengar ucapan cewek itu.

Tapi sesaat kemudian... "Ha... ha... ha..." kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Kok ketawa?!" tanyanya bingung.

Tapi entah kenapa tawa jongin membuat rasa takut kyungsoo perlahan memudar. Masa sih

pemerkosa menertawakan dirinya sendiri? Nggak mungkin, kan?! Pikiran itu membuat kyungsoo

sedikit tenang.

"Ha... ha... ha... Jadi lo kira gue pemerkosa, gitu? Picik juga pikiran lo tentang gue. Ha... ha...

ha... pake lari segala. Jatuh, lagi. Ha... ha... ha..."

"Habis, apa dong namanya? Gue kan nggak kenal siapa lo. Tau-tau lo ada di belakang gue,

manggil gue, tersenyum ke gue. Kalo lo jadi gue, emang apa yang ada di pikiran lo tentang

cowok asing sok aksi gitu?!" protes kyungsoo.

Dia nggak terima diketawain cowok asing yang menjengkelkan.

Jongin berusaha menghentikan tawanya, meski tidak cukup berhasil.

"Oke, oke. Gue maklum. Tapi masa sih gue pemerkosa? Dapet pikiran konyol dari mana sih lo?"

"Dari han ajhumma." Tadinya kyungsoo mengira, Jongin akan bertanya, siapa han ajhumma? Nggak disangka cowok keren berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit tan itu malah ketawa lagi.

"Ha... ha... ha... han ajhumma, bener juga. han ajhumma memang selalu aneh-aneh pikirannya. Tapi lebih aneh lagi, lo percaya gitu aja omongannya han ajhumma." kyungsoo melongo tak percaya.

"Lo... lo kenal han ajhumma?" jongin menghentikan tawanya. Ia nggak langsung menjawab. Kini matanya tertuju pada luka di kaki kyungsoo.

"Punya tisu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tapi... han ajhumma?"

"Punya nggak?" suara Jongin meninggi.

"Eh, pu... punya." kyungsoo tampak ketakutan.

"Ya udah sini, kasih gue." kyungsoo merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan tisu yang diminta Jongin.

Cowok misterius itu berdiri, pergi ke air keran di sudut taman, dan kembali lagi dengan tisu

basah di tangan.

"Tahan bentar, perih sedikit." Dengan lembut Jongin membersihkan luka kyungsoo.

Sebentar-sebentar kyungsoo meringis, tapi ditahannya sakitnya. Nggak seru dong, kalo mesti ngeluh di depan cowok nyebelin dan sok ngatur yang sedang berjongkok membersihkan lukanya ini.

Harga diri bisa jatuh bo!

Setelah lukanya bersih, Jongin mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya. Ditiup-tiupnya luka

Kyungsoo hingga kering, lalu diikatnya saputangan itu hingga luka kyungsoo terlindung.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" pekik kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Sakit ya? Tahan bentar," jawab jongin tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Bukan begitu. Saputangan lo bisa kotor kena darah gue." jongin menghentikan kesibukannya.

Ditatapnya kyungsoo tajam.

"Lo kira gue cuma punya satu saputangan, gitu?"

"Bu... bukan begitu. Tapi..."

"Kalaupun gue cuma punya satu, gue masih bisa beli yang baru. Tapi kalo kaki lo yang sakit itu

infeksi dan akhirnya diamputasi, lo nggak bakal bisa nemuin kaki yang sama di toko mana pun.

Ngerti?!"

"I... iya ngerti," kyungsoo menjawab gugup.

"Kalo ngerti, diem dan jangan banyak protes." Jongin kembali melanjutkan membebat luka

Kyungsoo.

"I... iya," Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Sial, siapa sih nih cowok? Kenal aja nggak, main ngatur

orang seenaknya aja. Kyungsoo dongkol banget, meski sialnya, ia harus membenarkan semua ucapan jongin.

Sebel!

"Nah, finis. Nanti sampai rumah, minta tolong han ajhumma bersihin lukanya pake antiseptik."

"Lo siapa sih?" tanya kyungsoo. Tatapannya penuh selidik. Jongin balas menatap, kemudian

tersenyum.

"Gue Kim jongin," jawabnya singkat.

"Gue nggak nanya nama lo. Gue tanya, lo siapa?" Jongin tak langsung menyahut. Pandangannya

menerawang.

"Gue nggak bisa nyebut diri gue pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang datang mempersembahkan

mawar putih ke elo, kan?! Karna gue bukan pangeran. Gue juga nggak naik kuda putih.

Ditambah lagi, gue nggak bawa mawar putih buat lo. Yang gue bawa hanya cinta. Cinta tulus

gue buat lo. Itulah makanya gue cuma bisa bilang... nama gue Jongin." Sumpah, kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan.

Bahkan luhan dan sehun yang sohib kentalnya aja nggak tahu tentang cinta dalam khayalannya.

Tentang pangeran tampan, kuda, dan mawar putih. Pokoknya semuanya.

Tapi cowok asing ini... kyungsoo bahkan baru melihatnya hari ini. Tapi cowok ini..., dia tahu

segalanya. Tak mungkin ini hanya kebetulan, kan? Tidak ada kebetulan kayak begini.

Dan nggak mungkin Nathan punya indra keenam yang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Karna toh

saat ini kyungsoo nggak lagi mikirin cinta khayalannya itu. Jadi, dari mana cowok ini bisa tahu

segalanya? Belum lagi kyungsoo mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya, kejutan lain kembali

menyusul.

Jongin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Dibawanya jemari kyungsoo ke bibir dan lantas

dikecupnya mesra. Debar jantung Kyungsoo langsung berantakan. Sial, apa sih maunya cowok

kurang ajar ini? geramnya. Tapi toh ia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan sikap

kurang ajar cowok yang kini tengah menatapnya tersebut.

"Will you marry me?" Dueer...! Mulut kyungsoo menganga, matanya membelalak tak percaya.

Serta-merta ia menarik tangannya. Beberapa kejap kemudian, dicubitnya sendiri lengannya.

Dan...

"Aow...!" Kyungsoo menjerit. Sakit. Ya Tuhan..., ini bukan mimpi! Dan cowok itu... Jongin

mengamatinya lembut.

"Gue tau, lo pasti bingung dengan semua ini, kyung," katanya tenang.

"Ya terang aja gue bingung. Gue dilamar sama orang yang nggak gue kenal, yang wajahnya aja

baru gue liat hari ini, dan bahkan yang gue kira penculik, pemerkosa, sekaligus pembunuh.

Menurut lo, gue mesti gimana? Tersenyum lalu bilang, Ya, gue mau merit sama lo. Gitu?! Ini

gila, tau! Atau jangan-jangan lo orang sinting, lagi." kyungsoo mengamati wajah jongin penuh

selidik.

"Nggak perlu panik kayak begitu, kyung. Yang jelas gue kenal siapa lo. Dan lo juga bakal kenal

gue, sebaik gue kenal elo."

"Oh ya? Caranya?" kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

"Izinkan gue masuk ke hati lo. Setelah itu, lo bakal mengenal gue, bahkan lebih dari gue

mengenal diri gue sendiri."

"Oh ya?! Lalu, dari mana gue bisa tau kalo lo nggak lagi menipu gue?"

"Terserah, lo mau percaya gue apa nggak. Yang jelas, gue nggak bakal nyakitin orang yang udah

nyelametin nyawa gue." Tuh, kan, main teka-teki lagi.

Gimana gue bisa tau siapa lo kalo begini terus kejadiannya. Dasar sableng.

"Udah deh, gue pusing, laper, capek. Gue mau pulang. Ngademin pikiran. Bisa ikut-ikutan gila

gue, kalo kelamaan sama lo." kyungsoo berusaha berdiri. Tapi sia-sia. Sepertinya pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir saat jatuh tadi.

Sial, lagi begini kaki malah nggak bisa diajak kompromi, lagi! batin kyungsoo kesal.

"Udah, naik sini!" jongin berjongkok membelakangi kyungsoo. kyungsoo ngerti banget maksudnya.

jongin mau menggendong dan mengantarnya pulang! Emang dikiranya dia siapa?

"Makasih! Gue bisa pulang sendiri kok," jawab kyungsoo keras kepala.

"Udah deh, nggak usah bawel. Emangnya lo mau terbang, apa?! Kaki terkilir begitu! Lagian

rumah lo cuma di belakang taman ini, kan?!" kyungsoo udah nggak sanggup terkejut lagi saat

jongin menggambarkan letak rumahnya dengan sangat tepat.

"Ayo naik! Tunggu apa lagi?!" tawar jongin. Nada memerintah. Lagi-lagi kyungsoo mengumpat

dalam hati. Memangnya dia kira dia siapa? Beraninya sama anak kecil.

Coba aja kalo nanti ketemu eomma, didamprat habis baru tau rasa lo! Tapi melihat gelagat

jongin yang sepertinya nggak mau ngalah dan langit sore yang mulai gelap serta kakinya yang

memang sakit, kyungsoo akhirnya menerima tawaran cowok misterius itu.

Ia menyeret kakinya selangkah ke arah jongin, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung cowok itu,

dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher cowok yang baru dikenalnya sore itu. jongin

bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju rumah kyungsoo.

"Hei, lo belum jawab lamaran gue." Menggendong kyungsoo ternyata bukan apa-apa bagi jongin.

Buktinya, dia tetap aja nyerocos tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Memangnya meritnya besok?" jawab kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Ya, nggaklah. Gue mesti nyelesain sekolah gue. Lo juga mesti lulus dulu. Baru setelah itu kita

merit. Tapi untuk sementara kita kan bisa pacaran dulu. Biar lebih saling mengenal. Gue juga

pengennya lo nikah sama gue karna cinta. Bukan terpaksa. Dan itu perlu waktu. Ya, dua

tahunanlah."

"Kalo begitu gue nggak harus jawab sekarang, kan?! Lagian lo belum ketemu eomma. Coba aja

kalo lo bisa naklukin eomma. Asal lo tau aja, eomma itu paling anti liat anaknya pacaran. Jadi, sori ya kalo gue nggak bisa terima tawaran lo," kyungsoo berkata penuh kemenangan.

Dia nggak bohong. eommannya memang AMAT SANGAT KERAS soal pacaran.

Dan eommanya bakal langsung ngomong ketus sama jongin kalo beliau tahu tujuan jongin. Apalagi jongin nganter putrinya pulang dalam keadaan terluka.

 _Hei, kamu apakan putriku?! Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali! Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri membayangkan eommanya marah-marah didampingi Han ajhumma yang lengkap dengan senjata bersih-bersihnya._

"Kalo gue bisa ngadepin eomma lo, apa hadiahnya?" tanya jongin tiba-tiba.

E..., dia nantang nih! Oke, siapa takut?

"Mm... apa ya?"

"Kalo hadiahnya lo jadi pacar gue?!" Hm... belum tau rasanya kalah, rupanya.

"Oke. Tapi kalo eomma tetap kekeuh ngusir lo, elo mesti pergi dari kehidupan gue, selamanya."

"Deal. Berapa hari waktu gue?"

"Mm... tiga hari."

"Oke!" He... he... bersiaplah untuk pulang dengan wajah tertunduk, cowok sok! Dan gue bakal

ngejalanin hidup gue dengan normal kembali.

Hi... hi... Di atas punggung jongin, kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendirian.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku bawain ff remake lagi nih, nemu novel dibawah kasur, jadi yaudah aku jadiin versi kaisoo aja.

Mau lanjut?

Review?

KAISOODYO


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

Akan menyusul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

RnR?

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

"LHO, bukannya itu kyungsoo?" luhan menunjuk cewek yang baru turun dari Kawasaki Ninja hitam metalik.

"Hah?! Masa sih? Motor kris hyung kan warnanya merah, kok jadi hitam? Apa dituker baru

ya?" sehun yang berangkat bareng luhan pagi itu ikut menyipitkan mata, menajamkan penglihatannya.

Sementara kedua sohibnya merhatiin dari jauh dengan pandangan nggak yakin, kyungsoo buru-buru turun dari boncengan cowok yang nggak lain nggak bukan adalah Nathan.

Ia tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau terima kasih pada sang pengantar. Ia malah

bergegas lari menghampiri dua sohibnya yang masih bengong memandangnya dari jauh.

"Hi, guys..." sapa kyungsoo seraya memaksakan senyum. sehun dan luhan tak segera menjawab.

Mereka masih melongo dan malah berpandang-pandangan. Belum secuil pun pertanyaan terucap

dari mulut mereka, jongin yang melihat ketiga sahabat itu berkumpul, menghampiri mereka

dengan motornya.

"Hai, kalian pasti sehun dan, kan?" sapanya sok akrab. Diulurkannya tangannya tanpa turun

dari motor.

"Gue Kim Jongin. Namjachingu kyungsoo." Mulut sehun dan luhan menganga mendengar ucapannya.

Antara sadar dan nggak, mereka menyambut uluran tangan jongin.

"Udah dulu ya, gue bisa terlambat nih. Nanti kita ketemu lagi. Oke?" Pandangan jongin beralih

dari dua sohib kyungsoo ke arah cewek itu.

"Berangkat dulu ya, Sayang. Ingat, jangan selingkuh." jongin tersenyum. Dicubitnya hidung

lancip kyungsoo dengan sayang. kyungsoo diam saja sambil memanyunkan mulut, kesal.

Jongin pun melaju dengan motornya.

"kyung, kayaknya ada yang mesti kita omongin deh," kata luhan tanpa lepas memandang kepergian Jongin.

"Dan harus dibahas terperinci," tambah sehun yang juga masih memandang motor jongin.

Lalu tanpa dikomando keduanya memandang kyungsoo dan berkata bersamaan,

"Sekarang!" kyungsoo cuma bisa pasrah. Dia tahu kedua sohibnya bakal bereaksi seperti itu. Dan

dia sudah siap merespons reaksi mereka.

"Gue tau. Kita bolos jam olahraga, gimana?" tawar kyungsoo yang langsung disetujui kedua

sohibnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?!" lagi-lagi mulut sehun dan luhan menganga lebar.

Dan untuk kesekian kali kyungsoo harus menempelkan telunjuknya ke mulut supaya mereka nggak

berisik. Sayang usahanya sia-sia. Petugas UKS menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Belum, Pak" jawab luhan cepat.

"Kok teriak-teriak?"

"Perut saya sakit lagi, Pak."

"Kamu biasa minum obat apa? Biar Bapak ambilkan."

"Terima kasih, Pak. Saya sudah bawa obat sendiri."

"Lho?! Kalau begitu cepat diminum. Atau Bapak akan mengirim kalian kembali ke lapangan.

Ngerti?!"

"Ya, Pak," ketiganya menjawab serempak.

Untungnya Pak UKS percaya bualan luhan. Dia langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu melihat anggukan kepala ketiga murid itu. Ada-ada aja! Hanya untuk mendengar cerita kyungsoo, mereka rela nggak ikut jam olahraga.

Yang bilang sakit perut karna lagi datang bulanlah. Jatuh saat basketlah. Dan untungnya, luka

kyungsoo pas jatuh Sabtu kemarin masih membekas hingga tak sulit untuk minta izin nggak ikut

olahraga. Dan sekarang mereka asyik ber-story ria di ruang UKS.

"Lo lagi ngarang novel ya, Soo? Bagus. Bisa jadi best seller tuh cerita lo," komentar luhan.

"Jangan lupa traktir kita-kita kalo dapet royalti, ya," sehun ikut nyambung.

"Kalian kok nggak percaya sih sama gue? Gue serius. Kalo kalian kira gue bohong, terus siapa

dong cowok yang nganter gue tadi? Dan ingat, dia langsung tau nama kalian. Padahal gue belum

pernah cerita apa pun soal kalian ke dia." kyungsoo tampak kesal karna dua sohibnya nggak

percaya. Sehun dan luhan berpandang-pandangan.

"Iya sih," kata sehun.

"Tapi cerita lo tuh fiksi banget, gitu loh. Coba aja lo cerita ke semua orang di sekolah kalo lo

baru dilamar orang yang sama sekali nggak lo kenal dan tu cowok keren, lagi. Lo bakal dicap

pembohong besar deh!" tambah luhan panjang-lebar.

kyungsoo hanya bisa membenarkan kata-kata luhan. Jangankan dua sohibnya atau orang-orang di sekolah, dia sendiri yang ngalamin belum bisa memercayai apa yang terjadi.

"Udah, udah. Anggep aja kita sekarang percaya cerita lo, soo. Masalahnya, apa lo terima gitu aja

jadi istri cowok yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya begitu? Lo gila, ya?!" sehun geleng-geleng

kepala. "Sori, hun, tapi gue bukan istrinya. Baru pacarnya. Itu pun terpaksa!" protes kyungsoo cepat.

"Mau istri kek, pacar kek, terserah. Tapi kenapa lo mau?"

"Denger dulu dong! Lo masih inget perjanjian gue sama jongin, kan? Itu lho, tentang bisa nggak

dia naklukin eomma. Nah, ternyata..."

 **Flashback**

 _kyungsoo sudah sangat senang ketika akhirnya ia melihat pagar rumahnya terbuka lebar. Bersiaplah untuk pergi secara tidak terhormat, cowok aterin, batinnya penuh semangat._

" _eomma…" kyungsoo memanggil eommanya yang duduk-duduk di teras depan rumahnya._

" _Lho, kyung? Kamu kenapa sampai gendongan begitu?" tanya eommanya seraya menghampiri kyungsoo dan jongin._

" _Ini nih, eomma, orang ini yang…"_

" _kyungie, nggak baik menyebut pacar sendiri dengan sebutan orang ini. Kasihan kan Nak jongin._

 _Dia sudah nunggu kamu dari tadi, e… kamunya nggak pulang-pulang. Giliran dijemput, kamu_

 _malah marah-marah. Apa karna Nak jongin jemputnya jalan kaki terus kamu marah? Tuh,_

 _motornya ditinggal di sini kok." Kyungsoo melongo mendengar ucapan eommanya._

 _Bukan Cuma nggak surprise atas kehadiran jongin, eommanya juga menyebut cowok itu dengan_

 _panggilan Nak jongin. Dan, dengan atering eomma bilang nggak baik menyebut pacar sendiri_

" _orang ini"._

 _Bunda bahkan mengumumkan motor jongin ditinggal di rumah. Sial! Jadi begitu? Sebelum_

 _jemput gue, dia udah mampir di rumah? Pantesan dia hafal banget rumah gue._

 _Tapi, kenapa eomma bisa menerima kehadiran jongin begitu aja, ya? Padahal biasanya eomma_

 _paling anti liat gue pacaran._

 _Apalagi sama orang yang sama sekali nggak dikenal. Berbagai pikiran bercampur aduk,membuat kyungsoo terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia bahkan Cuma bisa menurut saat jongin menurunkannya di ruang tamu, dan meminta han ajhumma membersihkan lagi lukanya._

 _Kyungsoo juga sudah nggak kaget lagi saat Kris yang baru muncul dari dalam langsung ngobrol_

 _akrab dengan jongin, seolah-olah mereka udah lama berteman karib._

" _eomma kok nggak marah kyungie pulang digendong cowok? Biasanya kan…?" tanya kyungsoo ragu saat eommanya mengoleskan parem kocok ke pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir._

 _Jongin tampak asyik bercanda dengan Kris di ruang tamu. Eommanya tersenyum._

" _Untuk itu eomma harus minta maaf sama kamu, Sayang." Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening._

" _Maksud eomma?"_

" _Maksud eomma, eomma salah menilai putri eomma. Eomma selalu menganggap kamu masih kecil. Ternyata… kamu sudah gadis, kyungsoo. Dan gadis yang baik seperti kamu, pasti nggak bakal salah memilih kekasih. Dan kamu benar, Sayang. Kamu nggak salah milih pacar, Bunda suka kamu jadian sama jongin. Dia oke untukmu." Sambil berkata demikian, eomma mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya._

" _eomma juga yakin, appa mu di ater juga akan setuju dengan pilihanmu. Jongin itu gampang_

 _akrab dengan siapa saja. Seandainya appa masih hidup…" eomma menerawang sesaat, namun_

 _kemudian memandang putrinya sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Ya Tuhan… ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kyungsoo tertunduk lesu. Bawa-bawa appa segala, lagi._

 _Nggak! Kalo appa di sini, dia pasti belain kyungie. Iya kan, appa? Tapi percuma, bagaimanapun_

 _appa nggak ada. Dan gue bener-bener terpojok sekarang._

" _Tapi, eomma, bagaimana mungkin…"_

" _Sudah. Nona kyungsoo tidak usah bingung begitu. Han ajhumma akan beritahu satu rahasia, tapi non kyungsoo jangan marah sama tuan muda jongin, ya?" han ajhumma ikut nimbrung dan duduk di sebelan eomma._

" _Kita sebenarnya sudah tau non kyungie jadian sama tuan muda jongin sejak setengah bulan lalu."_

" _Haaah?! Setengah bulan? Tapi…" bukannya jadi jelas, kyungsoo malah makin bingung._

" _Iya, kami tau non kyungsoo sengaja, apa itu namanya…"_

" _Backstreet," sambung eomma._

" _Iya, backstreet. Non kyungsoo sengaja backstreet soalnya takut dimarahi Nyonya. Terus…, tuan muda jongin yang jantan itu datang ke sini, non."_

" _Jadi… jongin datang ke sini sejak setengah bulan lalu?"_

" _Iya, non. Tuan muda jongin minta izin sama Nyonya untuk jadi pacarnya non kyungsoo. tuan muda jongin waktu itu janji akan buktiin serius. Mulanya sih kita biasa saja, tapi lama-lama kita seneng banget dengan kunjungan tuan muda jongin. Apalagi tuan muda jongin nggak Cuma sekali-dua kali aja mesen atering ke kita. Mana pesanan tuan muda jongin selalu dalam partai besar, lagi. Kita sampai kewalahan lho, non, tapi seneng." Han ajhumma tersenyum bahagia._

" _Makanya, non kyungsoo tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi pacarannya, Nyonya udah oke kok. Mbok juga oke." Kyungsoo melongo nggak percaya. Jongin curang. Dia ngelangkahin gue seenaknya. Dia bikin keluarga gue mengkhianati gue. Bagaimana bisa dia mencuri hati orang dirumah ini tanpa gue sadari?_

" _Nggak usah bingung, kyungie. Jongin memang sengaja merahasiakan semua ini dari kamu. Katanya sebagai hadiah untuk kamu. Makanya dia selalu ke sini pas kamu nggak ada. Jangan marah sama dia, ya. Tujuan jongin kan baik, ini untuk kalian juga, kan?" ucap eomma sambil mengelus kepala anak gadisnya._

Sebel nggak seeeeh?!

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah, akhirnya gue kalah taruhan. Dan gue nggak mungkin dong menjilat ludah gue

sendiri. Kalian tau, kan, gue bukan tipe cewek yang suka obral janji," Kyungsoo mengakhiri

penjelasannya.

Kedua sohibnya lagi-lagi melongo.

"Gila! Bener-bener gila! Kayaknya lawan lo udah profesional nih, kyung. Dia udah ngerencanain

semua ini jauh-jauh hari," kata sehun.

"Dan sialnya, dia tau semua kelemahan lo. Jadi bisa dibilang lo kalah telak. Atau dalam tinju

disebut KO," tambah luhan yang emang getol nonton olahraga fisik.

"Kok kalian malah nakut-nakutin gue sih? Bantuin bebasin gue dari dia dong. Please..." kyungsoo hampir menangis mendengar pernyataan dua sohibnya. Nggak satu pun ucapan mereka memberinya harapan untuk terlepas dari jongin.

Sehun dan luhan berpandang-pandangan. Mereka mengangkat bahu bersamaan, lalu memandang

kyungsoo yang tampak putus asa.

"kyung, ada satu jalan yang bisa nyelametin lo," ucap luhan tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Gimana?" kyungsoo kembali bersemangat.

"Lo mesti tau kelemahan jongin. Dan lo bisa bongkar kelemahan itu di depan eomma. Dengan

begitu, lo bisa lepas dari dia." luhan memang jenius!

Kalo soal menyelesaikan masalah, dia jagonya. Jadi, nggak salah dong kyungsoo cerita semua ini ke dia.

"Hm... bener juga..." kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal nyelidikin siapa jongin sebenernya. Lo punya informasi apa aja tentang

dia?" tanya luhan. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, semangat kyungsoo redup kembali.

"Gue... gue cuma tau namanya Kim jongin."

"Lainnya?" kyungsoo menggeleng tak berdaya.

"Yah... percuma deh." luhan mengembuskan napas. Kayaknya dia kecewa idenya sia-sia.

Tapi tiba-tiba luhan menjentikkan jari.

"kyung, lo inget seragam yang dia pakai, nggak? Seinget gue, dia nggak pakai seragam sekolah

negeri deh. Itu berarti dia sekolah di SMA swasta. Tapi gue lupa motifnya seragamnya. Lo ingat

nggak, kyung?"

"Hm..." kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat, wajahnya yang mungil jadi keliatan lucu.

"Kalo nggak salah, celana panjang kotak-kotak campuran antara biru tua dan merah. Atasannya

putih dengan dasi sewarna celana panjang, dilengkapi rompi warna senada."

"Hah? Sesulit itu? Jangan-jangan sekolahan elite tuh!" Sambil berkata begitu, luhan kembali

memutar otak. Pandangannya tertuju ke cowoknya yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"hun, kok lo malah melamun sih? kyungsoo kan minta tolong ke elo juga."

"Justru itu! Rasanya gue pernah liat tampang jongin deh. Tapi di mana ya? Gue lupa." sehun

menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Kebiasaannya kalo mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Terserah deh. Lo coba aja inget-inget lagi, siapa tau berguna. Terus, sementara nyari tau siapa

jongin, kita juga mesti menyusun strategi supaya jongin kapok deket-deket lo."

"Oke juga tuh. Tapi gimana caranya?"

"Gampang... serahkan aja sama gue. Lo tinggal menjalankan perintah." luhan tersenyum penuh

teka-teki. Mendengar itu kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi serius nih, lo mau ngelepas jongin? Kayaknya orangnya tajir lho, bo. Keren, lagi." Garagara ucapannya itu, luhan mendapat dua pasang tatapan tajam dari dua manusia di hadapannya. Dan seperti biasa, dia cuma cengengesan.

"Anak-anak, jam olahraga sudah selesai. Apa kalian sudah kuat kembali ke kelas?" suara pak

UKS membuat tiga sahabat itu tersentak.

"Eh, iya, Pak. Terima kasih," ucap ketiganya bersamaan. Mereka berdiri dan meninggalkan

ruang UKS. Sambil memandangi ketiga murid itu, Pak UKS geleng-geleng kepala.

Entah jin apa yang bersarang di ruang UKS. Sampai-sampai yang sakit langsung sembuh begitu

jam olahraga berakhir, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

"KYUNGSOOOO...!" Itu suara luhan.

Dari nadanya, sepertinya luhan baru saja menemukan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja. luhan telah menemukan strategi yang dinamakan Strategi Menggilas jongin.

"Nah, strategi pertama akan kita lancarkan hari ini. Yaitu... shopping!" Tadinya kyungsoo nggak

ngerti maksud luhan, tapi begitu luhan menjelaskan, kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Siap ya... kita akan melancarkan strategi ini sepulang sekolah nanti." luhan tampak bersemangat.

Melihat itu kyungsoo makin mantap. Sementara sehun asal he-eh saja.

.

.

.

.

Selasa.

Jam pulang sekolah.

"Jong, temen-temen gue, Sehun dan luhan, lo tau, kan..." kyungsoo memandang sehun dan luhan yang melambai dari kejauhan. Siang itu jongin menjemputnya.

"Ya, terus? Ada apa dengan dua sobat lo?"

"Hm... mereka minta ditraktir macem-macem sama lo. Sebagai ganti..., mmm..., lo sama gue

jadian tanpa seizin mereka." kyungsoo tampak takut-takut mengatakan permintaannya.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya. Mereka maksa. Katanya kalo lo nggak mau, berarti lo cuma main-main sama gue."

"Hmm... kalo gitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat, mereka boleh minta apa aja yang mereka

mau," jawab jongin santai. kyungsoo langsung memberi kode pada dua sohibnya agar mendekat.

Karna memang sudah direncanakan, sehun bawa mobil Appanya. Jadi motor jongin dititip dulu

di rumah kyungsoo sebelum mereka ngacir ke mal.

"Jong, kita makan di McDonald, ya," pinta luhan blakblakan. jongin yang duduk di depan sama

sehun cuma manggut-manggut.

"Apa aja deh, asal setelah itu kalian izinin gue jalan sama bidadari cantik teman kalian." sehun

melirik ke belakang.

Kyungsoo dan luhan berpandang-pandangan.

"Dia cuma sok, liat aja, ntar kita kerjain!" bisik luhan.

kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk. Dalam hati diam-diam kyungsoo tersanjung mendengar perkataan jongin barusan.

Tapi tentu saja perasaan itu tidak dia ungkapkan. Mobil berhenti di sebuah mal. Tujuan pertama

mereka: makan di McDonald. luhan yang memesan. Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Mesennya kayak orang kesurupan, sampai-sampai semua kekenyangan.

"Habis ini kita ke dalam. Katanya kyungsoo mau beli baju dan sebagainya. Ya kan, kyung?" luhan menginjak kaki kyungsoo.

"Eh, i... iya," jawab kyungsoo kaget.

"Up to you, ladies. Everything... Lo setuju, kan, hun, kita manjain nona-nona ini?" kata jongin

tak gentar, sambil melirik sehun. sehun mengangguk.

"Yoi banget, man," jawabnya. Keduanya tertawa. luhan menginjak kaki sehun dan menatapnya

galak. Sebenernya lo di pihak siapa sih? batinnya kesal. sehun cuma senyam-senyum ditatap

galak banget sama pacarnya. Itu sih udah biasa buat sehun. Mereka menuju konter pakaian. Luhan udah gila beneran. Dia borong baju banyak banget, sampai kyungsoo kewalahan membawanya.

"Nah, ini pas banget buat lo, kyung. Satu buat lo, satu buat gue, kita kembaran, ya? Terus ini untuk acara ultah Layla, lusa. Terus ini pitanya..., kosmetiknya..., sepatunya..., underwear-nya..."

"Luhan, lo gila, ya? Gimana kalo Jongin nggak bawa uang? Kan kasihan," bisik kyungsoo. luhan

kelihatan nggak peduli. Sohibnya itu terus aja memilih dan memilah barang belanjaan.

"Tenang dong, kyung. Kan tujuannya memang mempermalukan dia! Biar dia kapok deketin lo.

Begitu, kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi, Lu..."

"Udah, nggak ada tapi-tapian. Eh, ini tasnya lucu nih. Lo satu, gue satu. Bagus, kan?" kyungsoo

cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya dia nurut aja apa kata luhan. Toh ini semua demi kebebasannya. Sementara itu jongin

dan sehun berjalan di belakang mereka sambil nggak lepas mengawasi kekasih mereka yang

lincah-lincah.

"Lo tau nggak, hun? Gue akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat bidadari gue tetep tersenyum.

Berapa pun uang yang harus gue keluarkan, sebesar apa pun pengorbanan yang diminta untuk

mewujudkannya, akan gue lakukan!" kata jongin saat pandangannya tak sengaja bersirobok

dengan kyungsoo yang cepat-cepat membuang muka. sehun tertegun.

"Kok lo bisa begitu yakin sama kyungsoo sih? Lo sama sekali belum kenal dia, kan?"

"Lo salah, hun, gue kenal kyungsoo, lebih dari dia mengenal dirinya sendiri." jongin tak lepas-lepas menatap kyungsoo yang masih aja ditarik ke sana kemari oleh luhan.

sehun mengawasi jongin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah sebesar itu cinta lo ke

kyungsoo, jong? Atau lo hanya bersandiwara supaya gue menyampaikannya ke kyungsoo? Ah... kalo aja gue inget, di mana gue pernah liat lo, batin sehun.

"Hei, cowok... kita selesai!" seru luhan. Setumpuk belanjaan sudah antre di kasir. "Oke, Tuan

Muda, sekarang giliran Anda untuk... membayar," luhan menekankan kata membayar dengan

sangat jelas.

Lalu meninggalkan Jongin di kasir, sementara ia bergabung dengan sehun dan kyungsoo yang

menunggu tak jauh dari situ.

"Lu, kayaknya kita keterlaluan deh. Gue minta maaf aja kali, ya? Kan kasihan kalo uangnya

kurang." kyungsoo tampak sangat kawatir.

"Silakan aja minta maaf kalo lo pengen rencana ini gagal!" luhan mengeluarkan jurus galaknya.

Belum sempat kyungsoo membela diri, sehun bergumam pada mereka, "Guys, tenang, dia ke sini."

Benar saja, Jongin datang dengan plastik-plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang bisa bantu gue?" sehun yang tadinya bengong langsung menghampiri dan membawa

separo.

"Nah, girls, kalian pasti udah laper lagi, kan? Kali ini kita makan di Pizza Hut," kata Jongin.

"Hore..." sorak Luhan senang.

"Jangan!" sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Gue tau lo paling suka pizza."

"Hah?!"

"Iya, kan?!"

"Ee.., iya sih. Tapi uang lo bisa abis." Kyungsoo mengurungkan pertanyaan Dari mana lo tau

makanan kesukaan gue? ketika ingat Jongin tahu segala hal tentang dirinya.

"Nggak usah mikir itu. Lagian ini sebagai rasa terima kasih gue ke sehun dan luhan yang udah

jagain lo sebelum gue ketemu lo. Ini untuk mereka." Diam-diam luhan, sehun, juga kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah. Sebaik itukah Jongin? Strategi pertama dinyatakan gagal...

.

.

.

.

Strategi Kedua.

Sabtu, jam 19.15

"Udah deh, Lu. Gue masih nggak enak nih sama peristiwa Selasa kemarin. Masa sih kita mau

ngerjain dia lagi?" kyungsoo terus aja protes saat Luhan mendandaninya dengan dandanan yang amat sangat urakan dan norak.

"Lo tenang aja deh, kyung, ini strategi kedua sekaligus ketika dan terakhir. Kalo dia berhasil

melewati strategi ini, berarti dia benar-benar cinta mati sama lo. Setelah itu, gue nggak ikut

campur lagi."

"Iya, tapi dengan dandanan kayak gini ke bioskop? Bareng temen-temen Jongin pula. Yang

bener aja dong, Lu."

"Iya, luhanie, kayaknya lo kali ini keterlaluan deh. Tanpa hal seperti ini pun gue yakin kok, jongin tuh serius sama kyungsoo," sehun ikut berkomentar. luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh ya? Dari mana lo tau? Tatapannya? Naif banget sih lo, hun."

"Bukan, tapi dari kata-katanya. Asal lo tau, waktu kita di mal Selasa kemarin, Jongin bilang ke

gue...

"'Lo tau nggak, Hun, gue akan lakukan apa pun untuk membuat bidadari gue tetep tersenyum.

Berapa pun uang yang harus gue keluarkan, sebesar apa pun pengorbanan yang diminta untuk

mewujudkannya akan gue lakukan...'

"Kalo lo jadi gue, apa lo nggak bakal percaya, Lu?" luhan sempat melongo mendengar

penjelasan sehun.

Sebenarnya, tanpa sehun menceritakan itu pun, luhan sudah percaya Jongin serius.

"Gue tau, tapi please, sekali ini aja... setelah itu akan gue serahkan sobat gue ke dia kalo emang

terbukti dia cinta mati sama kyungsoo." sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tahu banget, luhan yang anak tunggal sangat menyayangi kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri, dan dia nggak bakal menyerahkan adiknya ke sembarang orang. kyungsoo seperti berperang dengan hatinya sendiri.

Sejak peristiwa di mal itu...

Sejak Jongin menyanjungnya dengan kata bidadari...

Sejak itu perasaannya pada Jongin mulai berubah.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka hatinya dan membiarkan jongin membelai-belai hati itu dengan kasih sayangnya yang tak pernah pupus. Terus sehun mengatakan hal yang baik tentang jongin, lagi. Rasanya semua kebencian dan keraguan sirna begitu saja. Tapi ada satu yang masih mengganjal hati kyungsoo, Apakah semua ini akan abadi selamanya? Apakah Jongin bisa menerima dirinya bagaimanapun rupanya? Apakah Jongin nggak malu memperkenalkannya kepada teman-temannya? Untuk itulah kyungsoo harus rela didandani supernorak oleh Luhan. Kalo lo lulus malam ini, Tuan Kurang Ajar, gue akan serahkan hati gue ke elo sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

19.20

Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo di rumah Luhan.

"Eh... hai, Jong. Mau berangkat? Oke, gue panggilin pasangan lo ya. Kyungsooo...!" teriak luhan.

kyungsoo muncul. Rok mini yang dikenakannya membuatnya nggak nyaman. Ditambah tank top

dan jaket jins belel plus sisiran awut-awutan. Pokoknya dandanan Gotik yang seru punya.

jongin memerhatikannya sejenak.

"Hmm... lo cocok juga dandan begini," komentarnya. kyungsoo memandang luhan dan sehun

bergantian.

"Ya udah. Yuk, berangkat. Hun, han, kali ini pakai mobil gue aja ya. Bukannya sok, cuma

kasihan kyungsoo kalo pulangnya mesti kedinginan." luhan dan sehun mengangguk bersamaan.

Mereka pun berangkat ke Twenty One.

Di sana teman-teman Jongin sudah menunggu. Mereka benar-benar surprise melihat dandanan kyungsoo. Tapi toh tak satu pun yang berani berkomentar.

Herannya Jongin dengan santai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya tanpa memedulikan pendapat mereka.

"Ini calon istri gue, man," katanya pada setiap temannya.

"Dia lulus ujian Strategi Dua," bisik Luhan.

"Tapi liat, Strategi Tiga ada di sana." luhan menunjuk seorang gadis bertubuh indah dan seksi.

"Dia temen gue. Habis ini Jongin pasti beli snack dan cewek itu akan menggodanya. Dan lo bisa

denger dari sini percakapan mereka," Luhan masih berbisik.

Ditunjukkannya HP-nya yang tersambung dengan HP cewek seksi itu.

"Hei, gue beli snack dulu ya," pamit Jongin pada teman-temannya.

"kyung, lo pengen apa?" tawarnya pada kyungsoo.

"Apa aja deh," jawab kyungsoo singkat. Dan Jongin pun pergi meninggalkannya di lobi bioskop.

"Oke, lo jangan liat ke arah Jongin, ya. Bisa curiga dia," kata Luhan memperingatkan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih amannya kita ke toilet aja yuk..." Lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke toilet.

"Halo, cowok..." HP luhan mulai beraksi.

"Ya..."

"Mm... mau nonton film apa nih?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nggak, kok sendirian?"

"Lo salah. Gue sama pacar gue kok."

"Mmm..., cewek norak yang di sebelah kamu tadi ya? Kamu serius mau pacaran dengannya?"

"Sori, lo udah keterlaluan. Seperti apa pun dandanannya, dia pacar gue. Perlu lo tau, gue nggak

hanya cinta fisiknya, tapi lebih karna hatinya. Gue bahkan sudah mencintainya sebelum gue

ketemu dia. Lo nggak berhak ngomentarin dandanannya. Ngerti?!" Ada jeda sebentar.

"Bagus." Adegan itu pun berakhir. kyungsoo menangis sekarang. Menangis saking terharunya.

Jongin nggak perlu membuktikan apa-apa lagi padanya. Tak ada lagi yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Lu, dandanin gue kayak biasanya, ya? Lo bawain baju ganti buat gue, kan?" luhan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Gue rela ngelepas lo buat orang seperti Jongin, kyung. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu bersama lo, doa luhan dalam hati.

Dan bisa dibayangkan dong, apa yang terjadi saat kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dengan dandanan kebanggaannya: kaus dan jins 7/8 ditambah make-up sangat minimalis yang justru menampilkan aura kecantikan kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya. Pokoknya imut abis.

Sampai-sampai jongin bilang, "Lo tuh memang punya seribu wajah cantik yang gue kagumi, tapi wajah lo kali inilah yang paling gue kagumi."

kyungsoo jadi malu karnanya. Pipinya memerah. Ditambah lagi waktu teman Jongin ikut berkomentar, "Pinter juga lo cari istri." Aduh... serasa melayang deh pokoknya.

Akhirnya malam itu jadi malam terindah bagi kyungsoo. Dia sampai lupa masih ada satu lagi misi yang harus dijalankan. Tidak, tidak. Bukan strategi lagi, tapi penyelidikan SMU-nya Jongin. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah malas dengan hal-hal begituan. Ia bahkan nggak peduli kalau jongin ternyata sekolah di SMA swasta paling jelek sekalipun.

Tapi kata-kata luhan ada benarnya juga. kyungsoo harus mulai mengenal siapa calon suaminya. Ketika kyungsoo sudah hendak menyerahkan tugas penyelidikan itu kepada luhan, malah dialah yang mengetahui rahasia sekolah Jongin itu secara tidak sengaja.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah penggaris…

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaaaaaa aku update cepet, hari libur gabut, tugas kuliah udah beres semua. haha *ketawaevil*

Aku update tergantung mood ya, kalo lagi cepet ya kek gini tapi kalo lagi ngilang jangan dicariin kemana ya… *ketawaevillagi*

Tapi kalo Review kalian banyak, aku usahain update kilat deh ya.

Ohya yang nunggunin nc kayanya gada mau aku selipin adegan nc nya tapi gimana ya takut merubah jalannya cerita dan takutnya malah jadi aneh. Tapi gimana nanti deh ya….

Review?

KAISOODYO


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

Akan menyusul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

RnR?

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan PR Matematika-nya ketika sadar penggarisnya lenyap dari tas sekolahnya. Dan kyungsoo tahu banget di mana ia bisa menemukan barang-barangnya yang tiba-tiba lenyap begitu.

"Oppa..." kyungsoo mendorong pintu kamar kakaknya tanpa permisi.

"oppa yang ambil penggaris kyungie, kan?" ia menuduh Kris yang tengah asyik menggunting tempel kliping bangunan.

"Kalo iya, kenapa?" jawab Kris santai tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Oppa nih ya, kalo salah tuh minta maaf, bukannya malah tanya kalo iya kenapa?" kyungsoo menirukan gaya bicara Kris dengan memonyongkan bibir.

"Kyungie tuh lagi pusing mikirin PR Matematika. Udah susah, ditambah nggak ada penggaris, lagi. Sebel."

"Hei, cerewet! Kalo nggak bisa ngerjain PR, marahnya jangan sama gue dong. gue juga lagi pusing nih ngerjain kliping. Cerewet lo." Kris menoyor kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aduh, Oppa, Kyungie bilangin Eomma ya, main-main kepala. Nggak sopan, tau." Kyungsoo tambah marah oleh perlakuan Kris. Mereka memang nggak pernah akur.

"Sebodo! Dasar tukang ngadu. Nyadar dong, lo kan udah mau merit, masa masih mau ngadu ke Eomma terus? Gue laporin Jongin, tau rasa lo."

"Laporin aja kalo bisa. Dua hari ini kan Jongin nggak bisa ke sini. Jadi, giliran dia ke sini, ceritanya udah basi. Weeek..."

"Ya gue ke sekolahnya dong. Nggak jauh kok dari kampus gue." Mendengar ini kyungsoo kayak dapet durian runtuh.

Sekolah Jongin? Oppa tau di mana sekolah Jongin?

"Emangnya di mana sekolah Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Ya di SMA Teitan lah. Memang di mana lagi? Lo mau ngetes gue ya? Lo kira gue nggak tau, apa?" Kyungsoo sudah tidak menggubris lagi reaksi Oppanya selanjutnya, apalagi waktu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Makasih ya, Oppa. Kris Oppa baik deh." Setelah berkata begitu Kyungsoo berlalu dari kamar Kris. Dia bahkan sudah lupa tujuan awalnya mengambil penggaris. Kris sendiri terbengong-bengong melihat sikap adiknya itu. Jangan-jangan jin ifrit mampir ke sini nih. Terus ngerasukin si kyungsoo. Hiiy... begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

"SMA Teitan?" Luhan mengerutkan kening. Dia dan Sehun tengah berkumpul di kamar kyungsoo waktu cewek itu mengabarkan penemuan berharganya. Rupanya teka-teki soal Jongin sudah jadi misteri yang penuh tantangan bagi mereka.

Untung saja rumah Luhan satu kompleks dengan rumah Kyungsoo, jadi begitu telepon berdering minta berkumpul, luhan bisa langsung muncul di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun, walaupun rumahnya agak jauh, tapi sori aja ya, kalo harus melewatkan saat-saat bersama dengan kekasih dan sohibnya. Apalagi hari belum malam, baru jam 18.30. Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke rumah kyungsoo Cuma lima belas menit. So, kenapa nggak ikut nimbrung?

"Memangnya SMA Teitan itu ada?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Itu dia, Lu, gue sendiri bingung. Ada SMA Piri, SMA Hannyoung, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya, yang jelas bukan SMA Teitan. Denger juga baru hari ini. Dari mulut , Kris oppa lagi." Kyungsoo garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tunggu-tunggu, gue tau." Pernyataan Sehun membuat dua cewek di depannya mengalihkan pandang kepadanya. "

Kalo nggak salah nih, SMA Teitan tuh sekolah swasta internasional. Bahkan mulai kelas dua, bahasa pengantarnya bahasa Inggris."

"Serius lo, Hun?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan berkata serempak.

"More than serious," jawab Sehun sok ke-Inggris-inggrisan. Padahal pelajaran bahasa Inggris-nya nggak ada yang dapet emam, hampir selalu lima.

"Jangan sok deh, Hun. Ntar ternyata itu cuma khyalan lo aja, lagi," komentar Luhan.

"E... dengerin dulu!" sehun mencoba tetap tenang.

"Gue tuh ngomong gini karna ada temen SMP gue yang juga sekolah di sana." Kyungsoo dan Luhan bertukar pandang, tapi keduanya sepakat untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia murid teladan di SMP gue dulu. Terus, pas penjaringan beasiswa, dia lolos dan berhak masuk SMA Teitan," Sehun mulai cerita.

"Waktu itu gue sempet penasaran, kayak gimana sih yang namanya SMA Teitan. Gue juga baru denger. Dari situ gue akhirnya tanya-tanya ke Baekhyun, dan dia jelasin dengan gamalang."

"SMA Teitan tuh bertaraf internasional. Mulai kelas dua, bahasa pengantarnya bahasa Inggris. SMA ini impian gue sejak lama. Soalnya kalo gue bisa mempertahankan beasiswa gue sampai kelas tiga, gue punya peluang dapat beasiswa ke luar negeri. Begitu lulus gue langsung bisa kerja di tempat yang udah ditunjuk sekolah."

"Sehebat itu? Pasti sekolahnya bonafide abis, ya?" tanya Sehun waktu itu.

"Gue pernah ke sana sekali, pas ujian beasiswa. Dan gue nggak pernah bayangin ada sekolah sebesar itu di kota kita. Fasilitasnya lebih dari komplet. Kelasnya luas dan ber-AC, dengan layar proyektor sebagai pengganti papan tulis. Perpustakaan dengan sistem komputer, dan berjuta buku berderet rapi di rak-rak yang besar dan panjang. Ada loker-loker pribadi untuk siswa, sampai kolam renang dan lapangan tenis juga ada. Pokoknya superlengkap deh."

"Yang bener, Hun? Kok gue bisa sampai nggak tau ada sekolah sebonafide itu di kota ini?!" kyungsoo tampak nggak percaya.

"Itu saking bonafidenya tuh sekolah. Dan juga karna penghuninya tertutup terhadap dunia luar," terang Sehun.

"Maksudnya?" Luhan lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi.

"Mayoritas yang sekolah di sana kaum borjuis, makanya cuma masyarakat kelas atas yang tau tentang sekolah itu."

"Wah, itu berarti Jongin borjuis dong?" Luhan berkata sambil menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo jail. Sementara yang disenggol cuma balas memandang tanpa ekspresi.

"Belum tentu juga sih. Soalnya setahu gue, Baekhyun tuh bukan dari keluarga borju. Ayahnya aja satpam swalayan. Cuma... otaknya encer," Sehun kembali menjelaskan. Dia merasa istimewa hari itu, soalnya semua keterangan berasal darinya.

"Kalo begitu bisa disimpulkan, manusia yang sekolah di SMA Teitan ada dua golongan, kaum borjuis dan kaum intelektual, alias manusia supercerdas."

"Seratus untuk my dear," katanya sambil mengerling kekasihnya.

"Dan percayalah, manusia supercerdas kayak Baekhyun, misalnya, harus terus mempertahankan prestasinya. Soalnya, tanpa beasiswa, bahkan kita sekalipun nggak bakal sanggup membayar uang sekolahnya," tambah Sehun.

"Wah, terus gimana caranya kita nyelidikin Jongin? Masa sih kita mesti ke sekolahnya yang kata lo tertutup itu? Atau, kita tanya temen lo aja? Siapa tadi namanya? Baekhyun?"

"Iya Baekhyun. Sayangnya... gue udah kehilangan jejak dia." Mendengar itu semangat Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung surut.

"Sama juga boong dong!" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa kita nggak ke sana aja?" usul Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ke sana? Ke mana?" tanya Sehun linglung.

"Ya ke SMA Teitan lah. Ke mana lagi? Pasar?!" Wajah Luhan kembali bersemangat.

"Ha... lo gila ya?" Sehun berteriak spontan.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kita bisa tanya siapa kek kalo kita lagi cari Baekhyun."

"Lo kira SMA Teitan itu kecil, sampai lo bisa tanya ke sembarang orang kalo lo lagi nyari Baekhyun? Emang Baekhyun selebriti sampai semua orang kenal? Belum lagi kalo si Baekhyun udah pulang, bisa jadi topeng monyet kita. Lagian, emang lo tau di mana SMA Teitan?" protes Sehun abisabisan.

"Kirain lo tau di mana letaknya SMA Teitan!" Luhan kembali terdiam, berpikir.

"Teman-teman," suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdengar ragu.

"Apa sebaiknya rencana ini kita urungkan aja? Perasaan gue nggak enak nih. Lagian lusa kan ultah gue. Walaupun nggak ada perayaan spesial, gue nggak mau denger berita buruk di sweet seventeen gue. Gue udah puas kok dengan Jongin yang sekarang," tambahnya lirih.

"Ah, kenapa kita nggak tanya Kris Oppa aja?" Luhan menjentikkan kedua jarinya dan bangkit menuju kamar Kris tanpa memedulikan keluh-kesah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..." Sehun kelihatan bingung harus bagaimana karna ia tahu kegalauan jelas tergambar dimata Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil berkata lirih, "Nggak papa, Hun. Kita ikutin Luhan aja yuk." Tanpa dikomando lagi mereka pun beranjak mengikuti Luhan.

"Apaan sih lo, senyum-senyum sendiri? Lupa minum obat, ya?" suara Kris terdengar cukup jelas dari balik pintu tempat kyungsoo dan sehun berdiri.

"Yah... Oppa. Luhan kan senyum khusus buat Oppa, kok malah dikira lupa minum obat sih?" luhan merayu Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Heh... nggak usah basa-basi deh, bilang aja lo mau apa, gue lagi sibuk nih."

"Oppa tau aja!" Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Gini, Oppa, sebenernya yang mau tanya tuh Kyungie. Tapi dia malu, oppa." Untung Luhan tidak melihat pelototan kyungsoo di balik pintu, jadi dia bisa meneruskan sandiwaranya.

"Kyungsoo mau ketemu Jongin, oppa, ada hal penting yang mesti diomongin. Tapi HP-nya nggak aktif, padahal Jongin udah bilang nggak bisa ke sini dua hari ini. Kris Oppa punya nggak nomor telepon rumahnya?" pancing Luhan cerdik.

"Nggak, gue nggak tau nomor telepon rumahnya," jawab Kris masih sibuk.

"Yah... terus gimana dong? Padahal penting banget nih, Oppa." Luhan pura-pura kebingungan.

"Cari aja di sekolahnya," sahut Kris singkat.

"Wah, bener juga ya, Oppa." Luhan melonjak senang seakan baru saja mendapat masukan yang brilian. Padahal semua sudah direncanakan.

"Oppa memang jenius. Tapi... kita kan nggak tau di mana SMA Teitan, Oppa." Luhan tertunduk lesu, walau diam-diam melirik, penasaran dengan reaksi Kris selanjutnya.

Kris memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap ke Luhan.

"Kalo kampus gue, lo tau nggak?"

"He-eh." Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Emang deket ya, sama kampus Kris oppa?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Yah... paling..." kris mengira-ngira sebentar.

"Seratus meteranlah dari kampus gue," jelasnya.

"Terus gimana caranya nyari Jonginnya oppa? Masa mesti tanya sama semua orang? Kan nggak lucu."

"Heh, di SMA lo aja ada pos satpamnya, apalagi di SMA Teitan. Di sana pos satpamnya dilengkapi komputer yang memuat data seluruh warganya. Jadi kalo ada tamu mereka tinggal mencari data orang yang dicari dan mengumumkan lewat interkom, di ruangan mana orang itu berada. Kalo nggak ada tanggapan, baru mereka mengumumkan ke ruang umum, seperti kantin, perpustakaan, taman sekolah, atau ruang ekstrakurikuler," jelas Kris panjang-lebar.

"Dari mana kita tau orang yang kita cari ada di tempat apa nggak?" Luhan masih belum puas dengan info yang didengarnya.

"Jelas tau dong!" Beruntung Kris sabar menghadapi teman adiknya yang cerewet ini.

"Siapa aja yang merasa namanya dipanggil, wajib menjawab panggilan lewat interkom yang tersedia di seluruh ruangan di SMA Teitan. Dan mereka boleh menentukan mau bertemu di mana dengan tamu mereka. Nah, kalo dalam sepuluh menit nggak ada respons, berarti orang yang dicari nggak ada, atau bisa jadi nggak mau ketemu. Tapi kelas tiga kayaknya ada kelas sore, jadi Jongin paling pulangnya magrib."

"Wah, Kris oppa serbatau, ya. Jangan-jangan Kris oppa sering kencan ama Jongin di sekolahnya, lagi," goda Luhan puas.

"Enak aja, gue masih normal, tau. Ngapain cari-cari Jongin? Mending gue nyamperin Yi... eh... udah deh, sana, sana, gue masih banyak tugas nih!" potong Kris tersipu, cepat-cepat dia memutar kursinya ke posisi semula untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Yi... Yi siapa, oppa?" goda luhan usil. Serta-merta Kris meliriknya supertajam, membuat luhan mundur perlahan-lahan dari hadapan cowok sok cuek yang baik hati itu.

"Makasih, oppa," ucapnya seraya tersenyum dipaksakan. Dan menambahi, "Besok kita sampein salam Kakak buat Yi deh..." godanya, begitu merasa aman di balik pintu.

Kris hanya bisa teriak sebal dari tempatnya duduk.

"Luhan... awas lo ya..."

"He... he... dapat!" ujar Luhan kepada dua manusia yang memandangnya terperangah, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Apaan sih? Besok kita tinggal berangkat. Kalian denger sendiri kan penjelasan Kris oppa."

"Tapi, Lu...kyung ..." sehun melirik sekilas sahabatnya yang diikuti tatapan penasaran Luhan. Kyungsoo memandang kedua sahabatnya bergantian, lalu tersenyum.

"Gue mau kedudukan gue dan Jongin seimbang. Dia tau soal gue, gue juga harus tau siapa dia."

"Artinya..."

"Kita berangkat," kata Kyungsoo yakin.

"Yes!" Luhan bersorak kegirangan.

"Itu baru sohib gue," tambahnya seraya merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Oke, selanjutnya kita susun rencana ke SMA Teitan." Dasar Luhan, dia memang paling getol urusan beginian.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Eiyyy update lagi nih

Oiya jangan panggil author ya, just call me Hanna. Okey?

Reviewnya dong, pleaseeee….

KAISOODYO


	4. Chapter 4

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

RnR?

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

"TARAAA...! Tibalah saat penyelidikan...!" teriak Luhan yang tampak begitu bersemangat siang itu.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran ia udah nggak konsen, sampai-sampai ia ditegur beberapa guru karna cengengesan sendiri. Luhan memang begitu, paling suka sama yang namanya teka-teki. Makanya jangan heran kalo Luhan-lah yang paling bersemangat dengan rencana penyelidikan hari ini. Sehun cuma geleng-geleng melihat tingkah pujaan hatinya, sementara seharian itu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jadi gadis pendiam.

"Kyung, kalo lo emang nggak yakin, mending lo nggak usah ikut aja. Biar gue sama Luhan yang maju. Lo terima beres aja. Gimana?" Sehun jadi khawatir melihat kondisi teman mungilnya.

Tapi ia juga nggak tega kalau rencana ini harus batal. Siapa coba yang tega melihat kekasih hati kecewa lantaran rencananya batal dilaksanakan?

"Makasih, hun. Tapi gue lebih suka tau sendiri daripada denger dari orang lain. Jadi, maaf aja kalo gue harus ganggu acara kalian berdua." sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Semoga ini bisa jadi awal yang indah buat lo, kyung, batinnya. Mereka berangkat dengan mobil appa sehun.

Dan berkat petunjuk Kris, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan gedung megah dengan plakat besar bertuliskan SMA TEITAN INTERNASIONAL.

"Gila, ini sekolah apa hotel?" ucap Luhan kagum.

"Lo nggak salah berhenti, kan, Hun?" akhirnya suara Kyungsoo terdengar juga setelah sekian lama hilang ditelan keraguannya sendiri.

"Kata Kris oppa, jam segini harusnya mereka sudah pulang. Kecuali yang ikut kelas sore dan ekstrakurikuler," kata Luhan.

"Jadi Jongin belum pulang, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah melamun. Luhan angkat bahu.

"Kenapa lo nggak tanya langsung aja ke dia? Kan elo pacarnya, bukan gue."

"Sial!" Kyungsoo mencubit Luhan. Paling tidak, candaan Luhan membuatnya lebih santai.

"Hei, jadi nggak nih?" tanya Sehun.

"Tuh, pos satpamnya di sana."

"Oke, kita beraksi sekarang. Kita coba tanyakan apa temen lo yang namanya Baekhyun itu ada dan mau ketemuan ama kita apa nggak. Baru setelah itu kita korek keterangan dari dia," Luhan memberi komando.

"Kenapa kita nggak tanya langsung aja ke Pak Satpam tentang Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih belum yakin juga dengan keputusannya datang ke sekolah elite yang baginya lebih terlihat menakutkan daripada kesan mewah yang ditampilkan bangunan itu.

"Bisa aja sih, tapi paling-paling kita cuma dikasih tau di mana kelasnya dan akan dihubungkan sama dia. Mau ketauan sebelum dapat info apa-apa?" timpal Luhan santai.

Kyungsoo dan sehun menggeleng bersamaan.

"Ya udah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, masuk." Tanpa menunggu Luhan berkata dua kali, mereka langsung bergerak. Baru sampai di pos satpam, mereka sudah melongo nggak percaya. Ruangan itu tampak sangat besar dan luas. Ada beberapa satpam perempuan di depan komputer, dan satpam laki-laki di layanan tamu. Persis yang digambarkan Kris. Sehun yang kejatuhan tugas bertanya tentang Baekhyun. Satpam di depan komputer langsung sibuk dengan data-datanya, sebelum akhiranya menjawab,

"Nona Byun Baekhyun, kelas II BAHASA B. Anda mau menemuinya di mana?"

"Kalo di sini bisa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pak Satpam mengangkat pesawat telepon. Sesaat dia berbicara dengan

seseorang.

"Maaf, nama Anda?" tanyanya pada sehun tanpa menutup telepon.

"Sehun, Ooh sehun." Satpam itu kembali berkutat dengan teleponnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia menutup gagang telepon dan kembali berjalan ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di depan posnya.

"Anda diminta ke kantin," katanya. Kemudian ditunjukkannya arah menuju kantin.

"Terima kasih ya, Pak. Selamat siang." Sehun segera mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo masuk ke pintu gerbang superbesar.

"Hun, temen lo itu nunggu di mana?" Kyungsoo berjalan menjejeri Sehun di sebelah kirinya.

"Kantin."

"Lo yakin tau tempatnya?" Luhan yang juga menjejeri langkah Sehun di sebelah kanan, tampak menengok ke kanan-kiri. Koridor sekolah penuh loker. Dia bahkan menyempatkan diri melongok ke salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong dan terpukau beberapa saat. Kalau sehun tidak berinisiatif menariknya, Luhan pasti tetap nyangkut di kelas itu.

"Gila, sama persis dengan yang digambarkan temen lo itu, Hun. Tapi dia lupa bilang kalo kursinya sistem individu. Kayak ruang kuliahan aja. Kerenan ini, malah. Kelasnya dingin ya."

Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum.

Sehun dan Kyugsoo nggak bisa lagi menahan keingintahuan dan kekaguman Luhan. Terus terang, mereka pun sama kagumnya. Makanya pas Luhan lagi-lagi melongok ke ruangan bertuliskan LIBRARY, baik kyungsoo maupun Sehun ikut-ikutan takjub.

"Temen lo pinter banget mendeskripsikan yang dilihatnya," kata Luhan saat melihat perpustakaan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Hei, bukannya kantin di sebelah sana?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kerumunan anak yang mengenakan seragam sama seperti yang dipakai Jongin.

Sehun dan Luhan memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Bukan, Kyung, tapi di belakangnya. Yang lo tunjuk itu taman sekolah," ujar Sehun. Tempat itu sangat luas dan dipenuhi pepohonan rindang dan teduh yang dilengkapi bangku-bangku panjang yang kelihatannya memang disediakan untuk beristirahat. Tak jauh dari taman itu tampak gubuk-gubuk berpayung besar yang ternyata konter-konter yang menawarkan berbagai hidangan mulai dari makanan asli Indonesia sampai yang berasal dari negeri Paman Sam.

Iiihh, jadi berasa di mal deh, pikir Luhan.

Mereka baru tersadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian saat Sehun menyenggol tangan mereka. Tatapan meremehkan membuat mereka tertunduk.

"Ada alien kesasar nih!" celetuk seseorang.

"Jangan-jangan mereka lagi nyari sumbangan. Harus ada yang ngasih tau tuh, di sini sekolahan, bukan perusahaan," sambung yang lain.

Tiga sahabat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Kyungsoo, yang paling kelihatan minder, berbisik pelan ke

Sehun, "Hun, temen lo mana sih?"

"Iya, mana sih temen lo? Dan sebaiknya dia ramah ya, atau gue bakal ngamuk di sini!" tambah Luhan sambil ikutan berbisik.

Sehun tak berani menjawab. Dia sendiri ragu apakah Baekhyun yang sekarang sama dengan Baekhyun yang dulu dikenalnya. Bahkan seorang yang ramah pun bisa berubah total menjadi sombong dan nggak pedulian kalau berada di lingkungan kayak begini.

"Hun, Sehun!" suara lembut itu berasal dari belakang mereka. Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo menengok ke asal suara. Seorang gadis manis melambai ke arah mereka.

"Sebelah sini. Sini!" panggilnya seraya tersenyum senang.

Ah, selamet gue... bisa bayangin nggak sih, Luhan ngamuk di sini? Bisa mati malu gue. Sehun mengelus dadanya, lalu dengan langkah pasti dihampirinya gadis yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun itu.

Kyungsoo dan luhan mengekor di belakangnya.

"Gue tadinya masih kepikiran, Sehun siapa ya yang nyari gue sampai ke sini. Eh... nggak taunya Sehun elo. Lo tambah tinggi, ya." Cewek berperawakan tinggi langsing dengan eyeliner itu tidak kelihatan seperti gadis sombong lainnya yang berkeliaran di sekitar situ.

"Gue udah deg-degan nih, Baek. Gue kira lo udah berubah kayak mereka." Sehun memberi kode dengan matanya ke arah pengunjung kantin SMA Teitan. Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Lagian lo cepet banget ngenalin gue, gue aja ketakutan setengah mati bakal nggak ngenalin lo. Nggak taunya..." Sehun memerhatikan Baekhyun sesaat.

"Lo nggak banyak berubah, ya."

"Nggaklah. Gue masih punya akal sehat kok. Gue juga nyadar, gue beda dengan mereka. Cuma sayang aja kalo beasiswa disia-siain. Dan seragam kalian itu nyolok banget, lain dari yang di sini. Makanya, gue langsung bisa nebak itu elo!" ucap Baekhyun dibarengi senyum ramahnya.

"Oh iya, lo belum ngenalin temen-temen lo..."

"Ah, gue sampai lupa. Ini Kyungsoo..." Ditunjuknya Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ayu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo sembari menyebut nama.

"Dan ini Luhan." Kembali Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menyebut namanya.

"Oke, terus ada apa nih, sampai rame-rame ke sini? Pasti penting banget deh," sambung Baekhyun setelah memesankan minum untuk para tamunya. Mereka duduk di tenda payung tempat Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Ya mungkin buat lo nggak penting. Tapi buat temen gue ini," Sehun melirik Kyungsoo, "sangat penting." Sesaat Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Hmm..., oke, gue dengerin," katanya singkat.

"Temen gue nih lagi deket sama seseorang yang misterius. Satu-satunya informasi tentang orang ini adalah dia sekolah di SMA Teitan kelas tiga. Terus gue inget lo, dan mau tanya tentang orang ini. Yah, siapa tau aja lo kenal dia."

"Hmm... siapa namanya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Kim Jongin."

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersedak minumannya sendiri. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyeruput es jeruknya sekali lagi.

"Uhuk..., sori. Uhuk..." dan akhirnya batuknya berhenti juga.

"Baek, lo nggak pa-pa, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Nggak pa-pa kok. Cuma surprise aja denger nama orang yang lagi deket ama elo itu, Kyung," jawab Baekhyun kemudian. Sisa batuknya sudah hilang.

"Memangnya kenapa, Baek?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, seperti kebiasaan Luhan kalo lagi penasaran.

"Karna cowok yang lo maksud itu public figure di sekolah ini."

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar cepat. Dia bersiap-siap mendengar jawaban apa pun yang bakal terlontar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Dia itu ketuanya ketua murid sekolah ini. Dia disegani semua siswa di sini karna wibawanya. Guru-guru juga sayang sama dia karna kepandaiannya, cewek-cewek mengaguminya karna ketampanannya. Bahkan petugas di sini menghormatinya karna keramahannya."

Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan dunia dan seisinya, Kyungsoo sampai nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Padahal dulu dia sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sifatnya kasar dan suka menindas yang lemah. Lebih mirip preman daripada pelajar. Tapi, suatu ketika dia melakukan kesalahan fatal sehingga dia tinggal kelas. Sejak itulah dia berubah. Bahkan orang-orang yang dulu membencinya kini mendirikan fan club untuknya. Dan kebanyakan para fans berat itu malah menyalahkan orangtua... Jongin..." Baekhyun memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Jongin.

"Menurut mereka, Jongin terjerumus karna kurang kasih sayang." Cewek berambut ikal yang dikuncir kuda ini menghela napas panjang. Dia tersenyum sebelum kembali bercerita,

"Bagaimanapun dia sekarang berubah. Dan semua berbalik memujanya. Dia dianugerahi jabatan sebagai ketua inti. Gue sendiri heran, kekuatan apa sih yang mampu mengubahnya sampai seperti ini? Menjadi pribadi yang bertolak belakang dengan pribadinya semula? Apa pun bentuk kekuatan itu, pasti sangat kuat dan indah." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. Dia menelan ludah.

"Lo yakin nggak salah orang, Baek?" tanyanya ragu. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya ada satu Kim Jongin di sekolah ini. Dan gue yakin banget Jongin yang gue ceritakan inilah yang lo maksud."

"Kok lo bisa seyakin itu?" Kyungsoo kembali mengerutkan dahi. Baekhyun tersenyum. Sesaat ditatapnya Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Jongin pernah bilang ke gue, ada seorang bidadari yang telah mengubahnya, bidadari mungil yang akan disayanginya seumur hidup. Dan beruntung sekali gue, karna hari ini gue bertemu bidadari yang diceritakan Jongin."

"Maksud lo Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jadi, lo ini sebenernya sohibnya Jongin, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan," sahut Baekhyun singkat.

Ia kemudian menjelaskan, "Buat mereka, gue ini cuma orang yang numpang lewat."

Mata baekhyun beredar ke sekeliling kantin sekolah.

"Apalagi gue pernah bermasalah dengan Krystal, cewek sombong sok berkuasa di sekolah. Yah,

itu lain cerita." Baekhyun kembali ke inti cerita.

"Sedangkan Jongin itu milik mereka yang berharga, terutama bagi para senior kelas tiga. Gue cuma seseorang yang penasaran dengan perubahan Jongin. Dan lo tau banget, kan, Hun, gue paling nggak bisa tersiksa sama rasa penasaran." Sehun mengangguk.

Seingatnya, Baekhyun memang cewek yang nggak pernah puas dengan jawaban. Dan dia bisa sangat pemberani dalam memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya itu. Mengingatkannya pada Luhan.

"Itulah, akhirnya gue nekat tanya Jongin. Tadinya gue kira dia bakal marah dan ngusir gue, nggak taunya, dia malah cerita tentang bidadarinya. Beruntung banget gue." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Bukan hanya perasaan bangga yang memenuhi hati Kyungsoo demi mendengar semua itu, tapi perasaan minder juga tiba-tiba menyiksanya dengan sangat.

Gue? Bidadarinya? Kenapa? Padahal dia nggak kenal gue. Atau gue yang nggak kenal dia... Tapi mana mungkin gue sih?! Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, lo beruntung bisa jadi bidadari Jongin. Tapi inget, lo mesti ati-ati sama yang namanya Krystal. Dia sudah seperti penguasa Jongin aja. Apalagi dia... dia... Ah, nggak usahlah gue kasih tau. Biar Jongin sendiri yang nanti menjelaskan ke elo."

"Apa sih, Baek? Gue jadi penasaran nih..." Luhan merengek meminta penjelasan. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maaf ya, gue nggak berhak bicara apa pun tentang hal itu. Yang jelas, ati-ati. Jangan sampai kayak gue, hanya karna gue negur dia gara-gara menindas adik kelas, dia langsung ngomong macam-macam tentang gue, jadi... lo bisa liat sendiri, kan, gue terkucil di sini. Makanya gue seneng banget dengan kunjungan kalian." Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya.

"Aduh, kayaknya gue nggak bisa lama-lama nih. Gue ada ekstra wajib," katanya seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Kalian bisa nunggu Jongin di sini kalo mau. Tapi sori, gue nggak bisa nemenin." Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun ikut berdiri.

"Nggak deh, kita pulang aja. Risi, tau, dipelototin temen-temen borju lo!" jawab Luhan cepat. "Ha... ha... bisa aja lo!" Baekhyun ketawa lepas.

"Thanks banget infonya, ya, Baek," kata Kyungsoo.

"Sori udah ganggu waktu break lo," sambung Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nggak usah sungkan, gue seneng kok. Kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi, ya." Diulurkannya tangannya ke sehun dan dua teman barunya.

"Sori gue bener-bener harus pergi sekarang. Hati-hati ya pulangnya." Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kita pulang yuk," ajak Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian.

"Iya nih, gue jadi kasihan ama Baekhyun. Apa enaknya sekolah bagus tapi hati merana?" luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke gerombolan siswa di kantin itu.

"Bekhyun sih orangnya tegar, jadi bukan masalah besar baginya kalopun dikucilkan seluruh sekolah. Udah, ayo pergi," kata Sehun. Namun baru saja mereka akan melangkah, sebuah suara tak mengenakkan terdengar.

"Hei, tikus-tikus got!"

Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan mengurungkan langkah dan menengok ke asal suara.

"Iya! Kalian bertiga!" seorang gadis tinggi langsing berkulit putih bersih dan berambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai di bahu melangkah mendekati mereka diikuti segerombolan cewek cantik.

"Sial, siapa lo? Ngomong pake aturan dong!" Dasar Luhan, ia langsung emosi begitu tahu merekalah yang dimaksud dengan tikus got.

"Wah, wah... ternyata ada satu yang bisa mencicit," ucap cewek itu dengan suara tinggi yang jahat.

"Habisi aja, Krystal!" ujar salah seorang teman cewek angkuh yang ternyata bernama Krystal.

"Hm... jelas banget bakal gue habisi. Tapi sebelum itu rasanya kita perlu melaporkan tukang kebun kita ke Kepala Sekolah. Dia kebobolan dengan masuknya tikus-tikus ini ke sekolah kita."

Krystal melipat tangannya di dada. Tawa melengkin para pengikutnya menyakitkan telinga.

"O... jadi lo yang namanya Krystal?!" ucap Luhan manggut-manggut sambil memerhatikan cewek angkuh itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Lumayan," lanjutnya. Pipi Krystal yang putih kontan memerah.

"Tapi untuk ukuran Jongin, lo nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo lebih beradab."

Demi mendengar nama Jongin disebut, kemarahan Krystal makin meluap. Matanya yang indah membelalak menakutkan.

"Jadi lo ke sini sama kelompok kumel lo itu, dan berkomplot dengan si sok pinter Baekhyun, untuk mencari tau soal Jongin? Dasar tikus-tikus nggak tau diuntung."

Dihampirinya Luhan yang berdiri tegak tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Luhan sama sekali nggak memedulikan desakan sehun dan kyungsoo untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tadinya gue cuma kepingin ngerjain temennya si sok pinter yang sama kumuhnya dengan dia. Nggak taunya gue malah dapet mangsa yang tepat," tambah Krystal.

Di berdiri tepat di depan Luhan yang dua senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lo takut ya? Terlambat, lo udah kecolongan sejak lama, Nona Besar." Luhan jelas nggak mau kalah dengan gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditemuinya itu.

"Heh, lo ngaca dulu dong sebelum masuk sini. Untuk satpam sini aja tampang kalian nggak layak, ee... masih nekat mau mencuri keju terbaik kami yang bermerek Jongin, lagi. Asal lo tau ya, Jongin itu punya gue! Nggak ada yang boleh ngambil dia dari gue! Apalagi tikus kotor kayak lo. Ngerti?!"

Luhan sudah kehabisan kesabaran, dikibaskannya tangan sehun dan kyungsoo yang mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Lu... sabar, Lu..." seru Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha memegangi terus tangan Luhan, begitu juga Sehun. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Nggak usah cemas, gue nggak bakal ngotorin tangan gue buat mukul cewek bermulut besar ini!" ucap Luhan berusah tetap tenang.

"Apa lo bilang?!" Krystal terpancing, ia semakin emosi.

"Nona Besar... akui aja deh, lo bukan cewek pilihan Jongin. Cewek inilah yang dipilih Jongin sebagai calon istrinya." luhan menarik Kyungsoo ke depannya. Krystal memerhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas, berulang-ulang. Lalu ditengoknya gerombolan cewek di belakangnya.

Dan tawa mereka pun menggelegar.

"Ha, ha, ha, masih jauh lebih cantik pembantu gue!" celetuk salah seorang teman Krystal.

"Pendek begitu mau jadi istrinya Jongin?! Kasihan Jongin dong, harus nyiapin kursi kalo mau nyium. Ha, ha, ha..." sambung yang lain.

"Coba liat dandanannya, kampungan abis. Memangnya dia kira Jongin bakal pede ngenalin dia ke temen dan keluarga?"

"Heran. Banyak banget ya gadis pemimpi sekarang ini. Orang miskin mau jadi putri raja. Yang bener aja?! Ini bukan zaman Cinderella. Ha, ha, ha..." suara-suara itu terus sahut-menyahut di telinga kyungsoo. Kepalanya sampai panas dan siap meledak saking marahnya. tapi kyungsoo tetap mengatupkan mulut. Walau keningnya berkedut-kedut, meski tangannya terkepal erat.

"Nah, Upik Abu, lo denger sendiri, kan, pendapat mereka? Jadi, apa lagi yang lo tunggu? Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah berharap mendapatkan Jongin. Karna itu sia-sia, tikus..." Krystal tampak puas mendengar cercaan teman-temannya barusan. Dia jadi nggak perlu repot-repot menyampaikan ejekannya.

"kyung, ngomong dong. Jangan diem aja," desak Luhan dari belakang.

"Apa lo? Masih mau mengajukan orang lain bakal jadi istri Jongin, heh? Atau lo sendiri yang bakal maju? Silakan aja, toh lo punya nyali, nggak kayak temen lo yang pengecut ini!" sambil berkata begitu, krystal menatap kyungsoo setengah hati, lalu mencibir.

Sohib gue bukannya nggak punya nyali, dia cuma... cuma..." Suara tawa bala kurawa Krystal kembali menggema menanggapi pernyataan Luhan yang menggantung, gagal meminta dukungan kyungsoo.

"Biarin aja anjing menggonggong, Lu. Gue nggak peduli. Gue tau, mereka ketawa untuk menutupi kekalahan mereka. Kalo sekarang gue tanggapi, sama artinya gue jadi bagian dari mereka. Toh gue nggak butuh pengakuan mereka tentang hubungan gue dan Jongin. Bagi gue, pengakuan Jongin atas gue udah lebih dari cukup. Kalopun gue marah, nggak ada gunanya, dan itu seperti mengumumkan gue kalah dari mereka." kyungsoo bicara sangat tenang. Dia nggak mau terbawa emosi, walau sesungguhnya dia sangat marah atas semua yang terjadi.

Dia berusaha tetap tenang.

Sebaliknya Krystal semakin marah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya kian memerah, campuran antara marah dan malu.

"Beraninya lo ngomong kayak begitu di daerah kekuasaan gue!" Dengan penuh nafsu cewek itu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat tangan ingin menamparnya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Hentikan, Krys!" Jongin datang bersama Kris, yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu di sana.

"Oppa...?" Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Gue... gue cuma memastikan apa kalian jadi ke sini apa nggak?!" jawab Kris singkat. Tapi pandangannya bukan kepada Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin, melainkan gerombolan gadis pembela Krystal.

"Oow... Liat, Yi, ternyata cowok gatel yang ngejar-ngejar lo itu kakaknya si tikus. Rupanya keluarga tikus sedang bermimpi memperbaiki keturunan!" ejek Krystal. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari Kris, lalu ke temannya yang paling pendiam yang saat itu berdiri tertunduk di belakangnya.

"Jongin, bilang sama mereka tentang hubungan lo sama Kyungsoo. Masa mereka nggak percaya kalian udah jadian?" Luhan yang lebih dulu mendekati Jongin.

"Tenang, Kris, lebih baik kalian pulang," jawab Jongin tak memuaskan.

"Hun, lo bawa mobil, kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tolong antar Kyungsoo dan Luhan pulang, ya." Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Kyung, lo pulang sama Sehun, ya, besok gue ke rumah lo." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang jongin sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan semuanya. Air mata mengalir di pipi tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan Jongin.

 _Lo nggak malu ngakuin gue sebagai istri lo di depan teman-teman lo meski dandanan gue amburadul. Lo bahkan mengusir cewek cantik di bioskop itu demi menjaga kesetiaan lo ke gue. Tapi kenapa giliran dengan Krystal, lo bahkan nggak menatap gue? Kenapa? Apakah rahasia yang disimpan Baekhyun itu adalah, lo ternyata pacaran sama Krystal di sekolah ini? Kenapa lo siksa gue dengan perasaan ini, Jong? Semua pasti ada penjelasannya kan, Jong?_

Dengan perasaan seperti itu Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia berhenti bicara dengan siapa pun. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Luhan-lah yang merasa paling terpukul melihat diamnya kyungsoo.

"Kyung, maafin gue, gue nggak bermaksud..."

"Sudahlah, Lu... bukan salah lo. Gue yakin semua ini pasti ada penjelasannya. Gue akan tunggu Jongin, dia berutang penjelasan atas semua ini," potong Kyungsoo pelan.

Dia nggak mau Luhan lebih kecewa lagi. Dan dia juga akan pegang janji jongin untuk menjelaskan semua ini nanti.

"Yang penting, kalian jangan lupa ngucapin selamat ultah ke gue lusa. Meskipun nggak dirayakan, gue tetep pengen tersenyum di hari ultah gue." Sehun dan Luhan berpandangpandangan.

"Tentu, kyung . Dan gue bakal labrak Jongin di mana pun dia berada kalo sampai nggak datang lusa. Liat aja, dia belum tau dengan siapa sebenernya dia berurusan!" Kyungsoo ketawa samar melihat tingkah Luhan.

Terima kasih, kawan-kawan. Paling nggak, gue punya kalian.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fast Update nihhh buat reader-nim tercintahhhh.

Ngga pada bosen kan ya aku update tiap hari gini?

Makasih yaaaaa buat yang udah Review/fav/fol juga,

Review lagi yaaa…

Aku baca loh review kalian,

Aku berusaha buat lebih baik dan lebih rapih lagi dalam meRemake cerita ini.

KAISOODYO


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

RnR?

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO masih saja berwajah muram.

Seharusnya tadi pagi Jongin menjemputnya di sekolah. Tapi sampai Kyungsoo akhirnya terlambat pun, Jongin belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Dia bahkan tidak menelepon Kyungsoo seperti biasa kalau mereka seharian nggak ketemu. Tadinya sehun dan luhan bersikeras mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bareng. Tapi kyungsoo menolak halus.

"Sori, Kawan, hari ini gue bener-bener lagi pengen sendiri," jawabnya tersenyum pahit. sehun dan luhan berpandang-pandangan, kemudian mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"Kyung, lo jangan terlalu sedih. Pokoknya kalo sampai besok Jongin nggak kasih kabar, gue nggak peduli lo larang juga, gue tetep mau labrak dia." Luhan menyingsingkan lengan bajunya geram. Alih-alih seram, dia malah bikin Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Luhan mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari tasnya.

"Nih, kata nyokap gue, cokelat bisa merangsang perasaan bahagia. Lo boleh abisin sendiri deh."

"Makasih, Lu." Dan mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melenggang pulang seorang diri.

Namun kyungsoo bahkan baru ingat kalo punya cokelat setelah dia menemukan dirinya ternyata sendirian di rumah. Hanya ada Han ajhumma yang sedang asyik dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo baru menemukan cokelat itu waktu dia iseng membuka tas sekolahnya. Dia tersenyum sambil menimbang cokelat pemberian Luhan itu.

"Liat, Appa, bukankah Kyungie tidak pernah kesepian? Mereka selalu ada buat Kyungie. Kapan pun, di mana pun. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa melepas kepergian Appa untuk kebahagiaan Appa. Semua itu karna mereka juga," kata kyungsoo lembut pada bingkai foto yang memuat wajah gagah ayahnya yang mengenakan seragam kebesaran pilot.

"Tapi... Kyungie rindu Appa..." Diraihnya foto ayahnya dan didekapnya erat-erat. "Kyungie tau eomma nggak punya banyak uang untuk merayakan ultah kyungie. Tapi paling nggak, kyungie ingin semuanya berkumpul hari ini. Juga Jongin..." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, lalu kembali berkata jenaka kepada foto ayahnya, seakan-akan Ayah ada di sana, mendengarkan putrinya berkeluhkesah.

"Dia itu memang nyebelin, kan appa? Janji sendiri mau ngasih penjelasan, nggak taunya hilang entah ke mana. Mana nggak nelepon, lagi. Masa kyungie yang mesti nelepon? Gengsi dong!" katanya bersemangat.

"Tapi dia baik, Appa." Nada suaranya melemah.

"Dia bikin Kyungie nyaman bila berada di sisinya. Kyungie nggak mau kehilangan dia. Appa, tolong minta sama Tuhan supaya Jongin jangan pernah ninggalin Kyungie. Terlebih besok, waktu kyungie ulang tahun." kyungsoo menarik napas panjang.

"Hhh... kyungie bahkan nggak yakin dia tau ultah kyungie." kyungsoo kembali putus asa.

"Sudahlah, Yah, mending kyungie di sini sama Appa ngabisin cokelat. Mumpung Kris Oppa nggak ada, jadi Kyungie bisa abisin sendiri."

Dia baru akan mencomot sepotong cokelat saat Han ajhumma muncul di pintu kamarnya.

"Non, Non Kyungsoo. Tuh Tuan Jongin sudah datang. non Kyungsoo jangan cemberut terus dong," kata Han ajhumma senang.

Ia berharap dapat memandang senyum juragan mudanya lagi setelah lenyap bersama hari-hari Kyungsoo tanpa Jongin.

"Suruh pulang aja deh, Ajhumma. Kyungie lagi males. Bilang aja Kyungie nggak ada," jawab Kyungsoo seraya memasukkan cokelat ke mulutnya.

"Lho, kok nggak mau nemuin sih? Kan Tuan Jongin udah jauh-jauh ke sini? Apalagi udah dua hari non Kyungsoo nggak ketemu tuan Jongin, memangnya nggak kangen?" Han ajhumma mendekati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma ke mana sih, Ajhumma?" Kyungsoo malah balik tanya.

"Nyonya lagi arisan, non."

"Kris Oppa?"

"Tuan muda Kris belum pulang kuliah."

"Kalo gitu Han ajhumma aja yang nemenin Jongin. Kyungie lagi males."

"Lho, kok malah ajhumma sih, Non?"

"Udah, pokoknya bilang aja yang Kyungie bilang." Sambil berkata begitu, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh. Pembantu setengah baya itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa suara ia meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Rasain, emang enak dikerjain?" gumam Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Tapi pada foto ayahnya dia menambahkan, "Kyungie kok deg-degan ya, appa? Aduh... mesti ngomong apa nih kalo dia ke sini?" Rasa marah yang kemarin mendera hatinya perlahan terkikis oleh kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya saat Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Males apa marah nih?" tanyanya singkat. Kyungsoo menatap cowok yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Nggak sopan banget sih, masuk kamar cewek seenaknya!" ucapnya sewot.

"O ya? Lebih nggak sopan lagi nggak mau nemuin tamu yang jauh-jauh datang hanya karna alasan malas." Jongin mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tangannya.

Kyungsoo melirik cowok yang sekarang berjongkok di sampingnya dan memandangnya lembut.

"Awas ya, jangan kurang ajar. Atau gue teriak sekarang?!" ancamnya sembari menyiapkan bantal sebagai tameng perlindungan.

"Tuan Putri cantik yang galak, saya kemari mau meminta maaf. Maukah Tuan Putri memaafkan saya?" Jongin berlagak seperti pangeran yang melamar putri raja.

Dia menyerahkan sekuntum mawar putih kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong, hatinya berbunga-bunga seindah bunga yang dipersembahkan Jongin.

Diterimanya mawar putih kesukaannya itu. Tapi rupanya dia tetap jaga gengsi dengan bersikukuh pada sikap galaknya.

"Jangan lo pikir gue udah maafin lo, ya. Enak aja!" katanya manyun.

"Gue udah tau kok lo bakal begini. Makanya gue sengaja siapin surprise buat lo," Jongin berkata tenang.

"Surprise? Buat gue?" kyungsoo mulai tertarik. Jangan-jangan Jongin tau ultah gue, batinnya penasaran.

"Udah dulu marahnya, jelek tau manyun begitu. Ganti baju, dandan yang cantik, baru gue kasih tau kejutannya."

"Serius?"

"He-eh."

"Nggak bercanda, kan?"

"Nggak. Udah, cepetan ganti baju. Gue tunggu di bawah, oke?"

kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dia nggak tahu apa yang dimaksud kejutan oleh Jongin. Karna itulah dia bergegas mengikuti perintah Jongin, supaya bisa segera tahu surprise yang disiapkan kekasihnya itu. Semoga saja bukan kenyataan bahwa Jongin ternyata memang pacar Krystal, batin Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan jins dan kaus fancy kesayangannya. Rambutnya juga sudah tersisir rapi. Dia bahkan sudah pamit pada foto appanya sebelum akhirnya menemui Jongin di ruang tengah.

"Nah, gitu kan cantik," ucap Jongin seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yuk berangkat!" Ia melihat jam tangan besar di tangan kanannya.

"Kami keluar dulu, ajhumma. Tadi Jongin udah izin eomma kok."

"Iya, hati-hati, ya, tuan, macannya lagi ngamuk," bisik Han ajhumma sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kyungsoo sewot.

"Nggak, nggak pa-pa," balas Jongin.

"Tenang, Ajhumma, udah ada pawangnya," bisiknya lagi kepada Han ajhumma yang mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan.

Pembantu paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala mengantar kepergian majikan mudanya.

.

.

.

Motor melaju selama sekita 45 menit. Kyungsoo memeluk erat pinggang Jongin, jantungnya terus berpacu kencang. Kerinduannya sedikit terobati.

Jongin baru menghentikan motornya ketika tiba di jalan menanjak yang tepiannya diberi pengaman besi. kyungsoo melepas helmnya, terdengar jelas olehnya debur ombak dari kejauhan.

"Wah... laut..." Kyungsoo berlari sampai ke pengaman besi. Dibiarkannya rambutnya berantakan dibelai angin.

Jongin menyusul dan berdiri tenang di samping Kyungsoo.

"Wah... bagus bangeeet... Liat, Jong, mataharinya ditelan laut!" jerit Kyungsoo kegirangan saat dilihatnya pemandangan sore itu.

Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Sinarnya yang terang berpendar seperti kuning telur yang pecah dan menyebar menjadi siluet senja yang indah. Tak hanya itu, lautan yang terlihat jelas dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri seperti menelan dan menenggelamkan matahari ke perutnya yang luas. Sungguh indah melihat kembalinya matahari ke peraduan di atas laut.

"Lo suka?"

"Iya, gue suka banget," jawab Kyungsoo spontan, lupa pada gensi dan kemarahannya.

"Lo tau, Jong, dulu Appa yang ngajakin gue liat matahari ditelan laut pas ultah gue. Dan itu jadi hari terindah buat gue sama Appa, mengingat waktu Appa yang terbatas untuk gue."

Dipandangnya Jongin dengan ragu. Mungkin nggak ya, Jongin tau besok gue ultah? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tapi gue lebih suka jadi pacar lo," jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk malu.

"Jadi... jadi ini ya kejutan yang lo maksud?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

"Bisa ya, bisa nggak," sahut Jongin.

"Karna gue punya sesuatu yang bakal bikin lo lebih terpesona lagi," lanjutnya.

"O ya, apa?" tanya Kyungsoo berdebar.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Sekali lagi diliriknya jam tangannya.

"Kita harus nunggu sebentar lagi, soalnya kejutan gue yang satu ini agak pemalu." Tambahnya seraya bersandar membelakangi laut pada palang pembatas.

Kyungsoo ikut duduk bersandar di samping Jongin. Sesaat suasana hening. Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah. Apalagi Jongin tak lepas-lepas memandangnya. Akhirnya kyungsoo hanya tertunduk sambil berharap Jongin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyung..."

"Ya?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Jangan salting gitu dong," katanya.

"Habis... lo diem aja sih!" protes Kyungsoo pelan.

"Wajar dong, gue kan lagi terpesona sama wajah pacar gue," jawab Jongin jujur. Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu nggak keruan.

"Udah deh... jangan mulai lagi. Tadi lo mau ngomong apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Nggg... gue... gue boleh tau nggak tentang bokap lo?" Gadis itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan dilontarkan Jongin.

"Sori, Kyung... lo boleh nggak jawab kok," ralat Jongin cepat.

"Gue mau jawab kok," kata Kyungsoo yakin.

"Lagian cerita tentang Appa selalu membanggakan buat gue. Gue malah heran, kok lo baru tanya sekarang?" tambah mulut mungil itu seraya tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung bercerita, "Appa pilot yang disegani. Baik, ramah, dan sayang sama gue." kyungsoo menerawang jauh.

"Waktu itu gue masih kelas 1 SMA. Han ajhumma menjemput gue di sekolah, mengabarkan Appa pingsan usai mendaratkan pesawatnya dengan selamat. Kami segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Appa dirawat. Tapi sayang..." gadis mungil itu menunduk sedih.

"Bukan senyum Appa yang gue terima seperti biasa, melainkan isak tangis eomma dan oppa yang langsung menghampiri dan memeluk gue sambil mengabarkan Appa udah meninggal." Kyungsoo kembali menerawang jauh. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Kata Dokter, Appa kena serangan jantung. Padahal Appa nggak mengidap penyakit jantung. Lagi pula, sebagai pilot Appa selalu menjalani cek kesehatan setiap enam bulan sekali. Begitu tercatat punya kelainan jantung, Appa nggak bakal boleh menerbangkan pesawat lagi. Tapi nyatanya Appa meninggal. Tapi gue bangga banget Appa bisa menunaikan tugas terakhirnya dengan baik. Beliau meninggal di kursi kebanggaannya."

Perlahan Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Direngkuhnya bahu mungil kekasihnya dan dikecupnya mesra kening Kyungsoo yang setinggi bahunya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Pelukan Jongin terasa nyaman.

"Izinka gue jagain lo, Kyung," kata Jongin lirih.

Dan meskipun Kyungsoo terdiam, itu sudah lebih dari "Iya" bagi Jongin.

"Hei, sepertinya kejutan gue udah siap. Mau liat, nggak?" Jongin memecah kesunyian setelah lagi-lagi melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, ayo berbalik," perintah Jongin seraya ikut menggerakkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke arah yang ia maksud. "Wooow... Jong... Ini... bagus banget. Bulan itu, dari mana lo tau..." Kyungsoo berdecak kagum tak percaya. Ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Bulan purnama menyembul dari balik batu karang di selatan lautan. Permukaannya yang bulat dan penuh menyajikan cahaya putih yang indah. Satu-dua bintang mengikuti kemunculannya, bagaikan dayang mengantar tuan putrinya ke luar peraduan.

"Menurut perhitungan Jawa dari negara sebrang, ini tanggal lima belas, dan itu berarti saatnya bulan purnama," Jongin menjelaskan penemuannya itu.

"Iya, tapi dari mana lo tau sekarang ini tanggal lima belas? Dan pemandangan di atas laut ini... lo udah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, kan?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Begitu gue tau lo menyukai keajaiban langit, gue langsung tanya ini-itu sama ahlinya. Gue juga tanya pembokat gue yang kebetulan orang Indonesia tentang perhitungan Jawa. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Bagus, kan? Gue pikir liat matahari terbenam di laut itu indah banget, tapi lebih indah lagi melihat terbitnya bulan purnama di atas karang."

Jongin kian memandang lembut kekasihnya. Perlahan dipeluknya pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdesir aneh. Namun Kyungsoo tak berniat menolaknya.

Jong, kenapa lo selalu bikin gue merasa nggak keruan begini? Sampai nggak bisa berkata-kata lagi...

"Gue masih punya kejutan lain, Kyung. Lo mau tau?" tawar Jongin yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Pejamkan mata lo, jangan dibuka sampai gue suruh." Kyungsoo menuruti semua perintah Jongin seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi kali ini jantungnya semakin berdebar lagi. Apalagi waktu dirasakannya bibir Jongin menyentuh bibirnya. Kyungsoo sempat tersentak, tapi dia tak kuasa menolak. Bibir itu hangat dan lembut. Sesaat kemudian Jongin melepas kecupannya.

"Buka mata lo, Kyung," pintanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Desiran aneh di dada Kyungsoo membuatnya salah tingkah. Dia hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Lo nggak marah, kan, Kyung?" tanya Jongin, tatapannya tetap lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ini yang pertama buat lo, kan?" Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dan gue harap, cuma lo aja yang berhak atas diri gue," tambahnya.

Mendengar itu Jongin memeluknya. "Gue janji, cuma lo yang ada di hati gue," gumam Jongin pelan.

"Dan masalah Krystal, gue minta lo sabar. Untuk sementara gue belum bisa cerita ke lo. Tapi yang jelas, antara gue dan Krystal nggak ada apa-apa. Lo percaya gue, kan, Soo?"

Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin, lalu tersenyum pada laki-laki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

"Sejak pertama kita jadian, gue emang sempat nggak percaya sama lo. Tapi sekarang gue jaga kepercayaan gue ke elo, Jong. Apa pun gue cuma percaya sama lo."

Mereka tersenyum. Senyum kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan bersama-sama untuk pertama kalinya.

"Soo, coba liat ke atas." Jongin menunjuk langit malam yang kini penuh bintang. Dipeluknya pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang, mendekat ke palang besi pengaman sepanjang jalan tanjakan itu.

"Wah, bintangnya banyak banget. Tau, nggak? Kata Halmeoni, orang yang sudah meninggal akan berubah menjadi bintang dan menempati langit tertinggi. Makanya gue seneng banget liat bintang. Rasanya kayak liat Appa di atas sana." Pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang jauh menembus langit malam. Senyumnya mengembang manis seakan menemukan ayahnya di sana.

"Soo, apa itu nggak bikin lo sedih?" tanya Jongin ragu. Kyungsoo memandangnya tanpa memudarkan senyum.

"Kenapa harus sedih? Appa kan juga bahagia di sana, dan bagi gue itu cukup. Bukankah kita nggak boleh egois? Kita menangisi kematian seseorang itu wajar-wajar aja, tapi kalo bertahuntahun tidak merelakan kepergiannya, itu namanya kita egois."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna, ketidakrelaan kita atas kematian orang yang kita cintai akan menyiksa mereka di alam sana. Makanya, gue merelakan kepergian Appa untuk kebahagiaan Appa di sana. Kan gue masih bisa memandang bintang Appa dari sini." Kyungsoo menunjuk satu bintang yang cahayanya paling terang.

Jongin diam-diam mengagumi ketegaran Kyungsoo. Siapa yang menyangka, di balik tubuh mungilnya, tersimpan kekuatan hati yang dulu tak dimilikinya.

"Hei, gimana kalo sekarang lo liat ke bawah?" Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Kyungsoo memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin.

"Waah! Ha ha ha..., Jong, sebenernya lo punya berapa kejutan buat gue sih?" kata Kyungsoo takjub.

Di bawah sana rumah-rumah penduduk terhampar dengan lampu-lampu terang yang dari atas tampak seperti taburan bintang di atas bumi. Ditambah lagi laut yang membiaskan cahaya bulan purnama, semua menjadi paduan sempurna pemandangan malam itu.

"Sebenernya masih banyak kejutan buat lo sih," kata Jongin.

"O ya, berapa banyak?"

"Banyak banget."

"Mana?" Jongin memandang kekasihnya seraya tersenyum.

"Yuk, ikut gue." Ditariknya tangan Kyungsoo pelan.

Mereka beranjak ke palang besi di depan mereka.

"Naiklah," katanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Ke situ? Kalo jatuh gimana?" Kali ini Kyungsoo tampak ragu.

"Udah! Gue pegangin." Mau nggak mau Kyungsoo menaiki palang pembatas itu.

"Nah, rentangkan tangan lo." Kyungsoo mengikuti instruksi Jongin.

"Nah, tahan ya." Jongin kemudian menyusul menaiki palang di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, ikut merentangkan tangan.

"Soo, pernah nonton Titanic nggak?" seru Jongin di antara gemuruh angin yang makin kencang.

"Pernah."

"Nah, sekarang kita kayak Jack sama Rose. Inget, kan, adegan di geladak kapal?" Kyungsoo hanya menangguk dan tersenyum. Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak keras dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar.

"Soo... I'm flying..." kyungsoo tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perbuatan Jongin.

"Jong... I'm flying..." Rambut sebahunya berantakan tertiup angin yang semakin kencang.

Keduanya bertatapan dan tertawa.

"Lega ya?"

Jongin menguncupkan tangan dan berteriak sekali lagi, "I love you, Soo...!"

Kyungsoo kembali meniru dan berseru, "Love you too, Jong...!"

"Lega ya?"

"Iya."

"Jadi laper nih, cari makan yuk!"

"Yuk."

Keduanya turun dari palang besi dan menuju motor yang sejak tadi jadi saksi bisu ikrar cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

Mereka makan di salah satu warung kaki lima yang berjejer sepanjang pinggir jalan di tengah kota. Suasana malam itu ramai sekali. Maklum, walaupun besok libur nasional, tapi jatuhnya tepat pada hari Sabtu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak henti-hentinya bergurau. Makan sambil nongkrong, putar-putar dengan motor kesayangan Jongin, nonton di 21. Jongin sudah menyiapkan tiket bioskop untuk film jam sembilan malam. Tadinya Kyungsoo mencak-mencak karna itu berarti dia akan pulang lebih dari jam sebelas. Dan bukan hal aneh kalau eomma bakal ngamuk besar sama mereka. Tapi dasar Kim Jongin, dia memang telah merencanakan segalanya, termasuk minta izin kepada Eomma kyungsoo.

Membuat Kyungsoo berpikir, Jangan-jangan Jongin sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu, karna dia mau jadi orang pertama yang ngucapin selamat ultah buat gue. Aduuhh romantisnya...

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Nggak, nggak papa," jawab Kyungsoo nggak kalah cepat, meskipun dia menyimpan sejuta perasaan berbunga di hatinya.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Kyungsoo, mereka sampai di rumah hamir jam dua belas malam. Motor berhenti di pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

Jongin ikut turun dari motor untuk membuka pagar. "Gelap amat. Apa lampu depan mati, ya?" kata Kyungsoo seraya memandang sekelilingnya. Lampu ruang tamu memang selalu dimatikan sebelum pergi tidur. Tapi hari ini, lampu depan pun mati. Atau sengaja dimatikan? "Aduh... jangan-jangan eomma marah, lagi," gumam Kyungsoo ketakutan. "Jong, lo serius kan udah pamit ama eomma? Gue nggak ikutan ya kalo eomma sampe ngamuk."

"Udah, gue bilang ama eomonim mau pulang jam dua belas malam, karna gue mau jadi orang pertama yang ngucapin met ultah buat lo."

Kyungsoo kembali tertunduk malu mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

Tuh, kan, bener... romantis banget... batinnya berbunga.

"Kemarilah." Jongin mengedikkan kepala meminta Kyungsoo mendekat kepadanya. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, tangan yang lain diangkat tinggi-tinggi di depan dada agar terlihat jelas jam tangannya yang menyala dalam gelap.

"Kita hitung mundur bareng-bareng, ya," katanya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk pelan.

"Lima... empat..." mereka menghitung bersama.

"Tiga... dua... satu..."

"Selamat ulang tahun..." Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya.

Lampu taman di belakang Jongin tiba-tiba menyala. Semua ada di sana, bahkan Sehun dan Luhan juga.

"Kalian..." Belum hilang kekagetan Kyungsoo, kembang api warna-warni sudah menghias langit malam di atas mereka, membentuk tulisan HAPPY B'DAY KYUNGSOO.

"Ah... ha... ha... ha... ha... ha..." kyungsoo tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya. Tak lepas dipandangnya langit malam berhias ucapan selamat dan namanya. Appa... Appa liat, kan... Kyungsoo bahagia, Appa... sangat bahagia...

"Happy b'day to you... happy b'day to you..." Kris, Jongin, Sehun, Luhan, bahkan Han ajhumma menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil mengiringi eomma yang membawa kue ultah yang diyakini kyungsoo dibuat khusus oleh eommanya selama dia pergi bersama Jongin.

"Happy b'day... happy b'day... happy b'day Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata.

"Make a wish, Soo," usul Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan mata. Ya Tuhan... semoga kebahagiaan ini tak pernah berlalu diriku dan keluargaku. Juga untuk Appa di sisi-Mu. Begitu matanya terbuka, ditiupnya lilin berbentuk angka tujuh belas itu. Semua bersorak, semua bertepuk tangan. Eomma yang pertama memeluk Kyungsoo setelah menyerahkan kue pada Han ajhumma.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Maaf ya, eomma tidak bisa bikin perayaan yang meriah seperti yang biasa dilakukan Appa. eomma juga hanya bisa mendoakan, semoga kamu selalu menjadi putri kecil eomma yang bahagia," kata eomma diiringi belaian lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"eomma... ini ulang tahun Kyungie yang paling meriah yang pernah Kyungie alami. Dengan berkumpulnya kalian di sini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat kyungie." Gadis mungil itu tersenyum manis saat eomma melepas pelukannya. Diusapnya air bening yang menetes di pipi eomma.

"eomma, gantian dong, Kris juga mau ngucek-ngucek rambut Kyungsoo nih!" potong Kris. Eomma hanya geleng-geleng kepala seraya memberi tempat agar Kris bisa memeluk adiknya.

"Met ultah, ya. Awas aja kalo tambah bawel!" kata Kris seraya melepas pelukannya dan mengacak lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Bukannya marah-marah seperti biasa, Kyungsoo malah tersenyum sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Oppa."

Setelah itu bergantian Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan, Sehun, juga Han ajhumma. Sedangkan Jongin dapat giliran terakhir. Dipeluknya Kyungsoo sesaat, lalu dikecupnya kening kyungsoo dengan sayang. Setelah itu diserahkannya seikat mawar putih yang dirangkai dengan indah.

"Sori, mawarnya ilang satu, soalnya macan gue bisa nyakar kalo nggak dikasih mawar," kata cowok itu jail.

"Anak-anak, sebaiknya kita masuk. Anginnya makin kencang, nanti pada masuk angin, lagi." Usul eomma disambut hangat semuanya.

"Lagian makanan yang eomma siapkan nanti keburu dingin," tambahnya.

"Tenang, eomma, walaupun sudah dingin, kalo eomma yang masak, pasti Kris abisin," timpal Kris.

"Huu.. ngerayu tuh, Eomma. Memang Kris Oppa aja yang tukang makan," sambut Luhan dibarengi tawa yang lain.

"Eh, Kyung, lo ke mana aja tadi?" tanya Luhan lagi seraya menjejeri langkah Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah.

"Ada deh," jawab Kyungsoo seraya melirik Jongin yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ide siapa nih semua ini?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Jongin. Dia merancang semuanya," sahut Luhan.

"Tadinya sih gue nelepon dia mau marah-marah minta penjelasan yang tempo hari. Habis gue nggak tega liat lo diem aja. Tapi dia malah kasih tau gue rencananya. Ya gue nggak jadi marah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang menatap Jongin yang ternyata juga sedang melakukan yang sama. Mereka tersenyum dan kembali bercanda dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey I'm back

Mana suaranya yang nunggu2 sweet moment kaisoo

udah terpenuhi di chapter ini yaa…

Jongin disini sweet banget, aduh jadi baper sendiri, kekekeke… :D

Review juseyo

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	6. Chapter 6

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

LayKris

Akan menyusul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

RnR?

PYAR...

Krystal membanting pecah jam mejanya. Yixing atau sering juga di panggil Layla, temannya yang pendiam, diam-diam berjengit ngeri.

"Jong... Jongin... Kim Jongin... ke mana sih tuh anak?" kata Krystal geram sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Telepon nggak diangkat, disamperin ke rumah nggak pernah ada. Ketemu di sekolah berlagak sok sibuk. Bisa gila nih lama-lama gue mikirin tingkahnya!" Krystal ganti menendang boneka yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Apa lagi nih?" ucapnya semakin berang.

"Tenang, Krys..." Layla sang teman berusaha menenangkan.

"Tenang... tenang... lo kira gue bisa tenang, Jongin gue mau dicuri orang?! Bego banget sih lo!" Krystal memelototi Layla galak. Ditudingnya kepala Layla dengan telunjuknya.

Tapi... ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum pada temannya yang tertunduk lesu di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Tunggu... bukankah si tikus itu punya kakak? Dan si kakak itu kan cowok nekat yang tergilagila sama lo!" wajahnya berseri-seri senang.

Layla teringat sosok Kris yang selalu setia menunggunya sepulang sekolah hanya untuk memandang wajahnya.

Sebab Krystal tak pernah mengizinkannya berdekatan dengan Layla. Pernah Kris nekat masuk SMA Teitan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Tapi belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun dia sudah jadi kambing congek Krystal dan gengnya. Dan Layla yang lemah hanya bisa tertunduk dan menangis pilu di toilet sekolah.

Terus terang dia kagum pada keberanian Kris yang tak kenal putus asa untuk bisa menemuinya. Kadang Layla berpikir ingin berlari ke pelukan Kris agar terbebas dari kediktatoran sahabatnya.

Tapi saat ia ingat Kris bukan anak SMA Teitan, yang berarti hanya bisa melindungi Yixing di luar gerbang sekolah, angan-angannya pun lenyap seketika. Layla tak mau jadi seperti Baekhyun, gadis pintar yang kini dikucilkan karna Krystal menyebar berita tak sedap ke seantero sekolah tentangnya.

Ia tak setegar Baekhyun. Dan ia menyebut dirinya sendiri "pengecut".

"Heh, lo denger nggak sih?" Layla tersentak oleh gertakan Krystal. Lamunannya buyar karna wajah Krystal muncul begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Layla cepat-cepat mengangguk, walau tak satu pun kalimat Krystal yang didengarnya.

"Bagus," Krystal menarik wajahnya, ia kembali mondar-mandir di depan Layla.

"Jadi, besok gue akan usir lo dari mobil gue. Lo gue turunin di tempat biasanya cowok kere itu nongkrong nungguin lo. Nah... setelah itu, terserah lo!" katanya bersemangat.

"Terserah gue? Emang gue mesti ngapain?" tanya layla tak mengerti.

"Oh God..." Krystal menepuk keningnya sendiri. Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke samping Layla.

"Layla, lo tuh kurang jelas di mananya? Gue kan udah jelasin rencana gue sejelas-jelasnya. Belum ngerti juga lo?" ia berusaha sabar. Layla hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Oke, gue ulangin. Soalnya gue nggak mau rencana ini gagal hanya karna kebodohan lo!"

Krystal berusaha mengendalikan kejengkelannya.

"Denger ya, gue mau lo jadi mata-mata gue," lanjutnya.

"Lo pura-pura terima cinta cowok kurang ajar itu. Lo masuk ke keluarganya. Gue kepingin lo liat dengan mata kepala sendiri apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada Jongin dan gadis kampungan itu.

Kalo memang ada ikatan di antara mereka berdua... gue akan susun rencana lain untuk menghancurkannya." Mata Krystal berkilat-kilat jahat.

Layla nggak percaya mendengar tugasnya yang dirasanya begitu berat. "Krys... gue... gue nggak

bisa..."

"Gue nggak suka ditolak," potong Krystal cepat.

"Lo harusnya bangga, karna ini untuk pertama kalinya lo berguna buat gue!" tambahnya tegas.

"Tapi... gimana kalo gue ketauan? Gimana kalo gue ketemu Jongin? Gue harus ngomong apa?" Layla jujur melontarkan semua kekhawatirannya.

Satu-satunya kekhawatiran yang tak ingin diungkapkannya adalah, dia nggak sanggup berbohong pada Kris yang masih saja setia menunggunya pulang sekolah, siap dengan segala cacian dan makian Krystal.

"Gue sendiri yang bakal bilang ke Jongin kalo lo udah gue depak dari geng elite gue. Jadi, kalopun lo ketemu dia, dia nggak bakal tanya macam-macam. Selanjutnya terserah lo. Gue mau lo laporin semua tentang mereka ke gue. Awas, kalo lo lari dari semua ini, lo bakal tau rasanya dikucilkan!" ancam Krystal, membuat Layla bergidik.

"Nah, sekarang lo pulang. Siap-siap buat besok." Krystal merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur kesayangannya. layla pergi setelah berpamitan pada Krystal. Berkali-kali dia mengutuki kebodohannya yang mau saja datang ke rumah Krystal, padahal dia bisa saja berbohong untuk menolaknya.

Tapi Layla memang bukan gadis yang pandai berbohong. Dia takut Krystal bakal lebih meledak kemarahannya kalau sampai tahu dia berbohong kepadanya.

Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan? tanyanya. Sesampai di rumah pun pikirannya masih belum tenang. Bahkan sampai larut malam pun batinnya masih mempertengkarkan tugas berat yang dipikulnya itu.

Ayolah, Lay, bukankah ini berarti kesempatan lo deket ama Kris? kata pikiran yang satu. Iya, tapi apa lo tega ngebohongin orang yang masih terus bertahan mengharapkan lo? ungkap pikiran yang lain.

Masalah seperti itu jangan jadi beban dulu, Lay. Pasrahkan semua kepada Tuhan. Dia pasti kasih jalan yang terbaik buat lo. Yang penting jalanin aja dulu. Yang jelas, lo mesti tetapkan niat, kalo lo deketin Kris bukan karna Krystal, tapi karna lo emang mau deket sama dia. Masalah lain, urus belakangan.

Akhirnya, pikiran inilah yang membuat Layla jatuh tertidur saat jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

.

.

.

"Hei, liat mangsa kita." Krystla menunjuk pemuda berambut keriting mie yang sedang mengambil minuman di warung kaki lima di depan SMA Teitan.

Ketiga teman Krystal yang duduk di belakang tertawa masam. Hanya Layla yang terdiam di bangku depan. Kris memang selalu setia menunggu Layla di sana. Dan dia harus puas hanya dengan melihat sekelebat bayangan Layla di mobil Krystal.

Siapa sangka hari ini Kris akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekadar bayangan Layla.

"Oke, Lay, hear me out. Gue nggak mau rencana ini sampai gagal. Gue akan telepon lo nanti. Lo punya waktu seminggu untuk mengetaui semua yang ingin gue ketaui. Ngerti lo?!" Layla buruburu mengangguk.

"Dan lo jangan pernah nyamperin gue di sekolah. Biar Jongin yakin kalo lo udah lepas dari geng gue." Krystal tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya menginjak gas mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah mengerem mobilnya tepat di depan Kris.

"Kryst..." Layla berkata ragu.

"Apa lagi sih? Keluar sana. Lo sendiri kan yang milih mau sama dia!" Krystal menunjuk Kris yang berdiri terpaku tak memercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Kryst..."

"Udah, gue muak denger lo ngebelain cowok kurang ajar itu terus. Mending lo sana gih, sama dia aja sekalian!" tukas Krystal sengit.

"Keluar gue bilang," tambahnya judes.

"Cepetan." Layla buru-buru membuka pintu mobil Krystal.

Untuk sebuah sandiwara, ini udah keterlaluan. Tapi memangnya Layla bisa bilang apa?

"Nah, bergabunglah sama cowok yang lo bela itu!" teriak Krystal diiringi gelak tawa gengnya.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Layla yang gemetaran di tempatnya berdiri, bukan hanya karna diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Krystal, tapi juga karna harus menghadapi Kris seorang diri setelah ini.

"Mereka memang keterlakuan." Tangan kekar itu tiba-tiba sudah mendarat di bahunya. Perlahan Kris membalik tubuh langsing Layla.

"Apa bener lo udah ngebela gue?" tanya Kris tersenyum senang. Layla tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dia hanya mengangguk samar dan tertunduk. Siapa sangka Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Makasih, Layla..." Layla hanya bisa pasrah.

Dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Kris. Dia sampai nggak menyadari air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mana bisa gue manfaatin cowok sebaik ini? Dalam keraguannya diam-diam Layla berharap Kris takkan pernah melepas pelukannya.

"Sudahlah," bisik Kris seraya menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Layla.

"Lo udah makan?" Layla menggeleng pelan.

"Lo tau nggak, Jajamyeon Song ajhumma terenak di dunia. Mau tau kenapa?" Kali ini Layla mengangguk.

"Karna jajamyeon Song ajhumma adalah temen setia gue nungguin lo di sini. Lo mau?" Layla akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

Krystal ketawa puas bersama ketiga temannya di dalam mobilnya.

"Rupanya Layla lebih pandai daripada yang gue kira," katanya, senang umpannya kena.

.

.

.

Entah Layla harus bersyukur atau mengeluh. Hari-harinya bersama Kris begitu indah. Dia selalu menunggu jam usai sekolah dengan berdebar-debar. Dan begitu ketemu Kris, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walau dengan motor butut Randy, meski cuma jalan-jalan di mal tanpa membeli apa-apa, Layla bahagia.

Dia bersyukur Krystal tak menemuinya di sekolah, jadi dia bebas dari pertanyaannya tentang misi yang hampir dilupakannya. Layla juga mematikan HP-nya kalau nomor Krystal yang muncul. Dia bahkan minta tolong pembantunya untuk mengangkat telepon dan bilang dia sudah tidur atau pergi ke mana saja asalkan tidak mengangkat telepon Krystal.

Layla jadi merasa seperti burung yang terbebas dari sangkar. Dia tetap tidak akan terusik bila Krystal tak menghampirinya siang itu. Dia sedang memasukkan peralatannya ke loker saat wajah Krystal muncul di balik pintu loker yang ditutup.

Layla sampai terlonjak dibuatnya. "Halo, Tuan Putri," sapa Krystal seraya mengunyah permen karet.

"Kryst..." balas Layla yang bingung harus ngomong apa. "Mmm... kok sendiri? Mana yang lain?" tanyanya, berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kenapa telepon gue nggak pernah lo angkat?" Krystal mengabaikan pertanyaan Layla.

"Gue... gue lagi sama Kris. Gue takut ketauan." Jawaban ini sudah lama dipersiapkan Layla. Itulah sebabnya dia berani mematikan HP kalau nomor Krystal yang muncul di layar HP-nya.

"Telepon rumah lo kenapa? Apa Kris jagain lo seketat itu sampai di rumah pun dia nungguin lo?" Krystal meniup permen karetnya santai.

"Kris kadang ngajak main sampai malam, Kryst. Gue... gue langsung tidur begitu sampai rumah. Kecapekan. Sori."

Yang ini juga sudah direncanakan Layla sebaik mungkin. Walau penyampaiannya masih takuttakut. Permen karet Natasya meletus di mulutnya. "Pinter ngeles rupanya lo sekarang!" katanya masih dengan nada tenang.

"Gue nggak mau tau. Yang jelas gue butuh berita. Apa aja yang lo ketaui?"

"Itu... belum..."

"Denger ya," Krystal mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Layla yang berusah tetap tenang.

"Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kesepakatan kita. Sebaiknya lo segera menyelesaikan tugas lo. Sebelum lo menyesal, Tuan Putri." Ditekannya kata Tuan Putri sebelum akhirnya menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Dan sekarang, lo yang mesti telepon gue, apa pun berita yang lo dapet. Jadi lo bisa pilih waktu sendiri kapan Kris nggak bareng lo. Ngerti?" Dimainkannya kepala Layla dengan telunjuknya sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan gadis pendiam itu.

Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? batinnya. Dia berjalan lunglai sepanjang koridor. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya berat mau ketemu Kris.

.

.

.

"Hei, Jajamyeon nya nggak enak ya?" tanya Kris heran melihat pujaan hatinya hanya mengadukaduk isi mangkuknya.

"Hah? Ah nggak, enak kok." Layla buru-buru menyuap jajamyeon nya. Alhasil dia malah tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Kris mengulurkan mimum padanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Layla seraya menyeruput cepat isi gelasnya.

"Lay, kalo bosen makan di sini, gue punya langganan restoran yang masakannya lebih dari enak. Mau coba?" tawar Kris dengan senyum khasnya.

"Apa? Tapi Jajamyeon?" Layla jadi bingung saat Kris tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ajhumma nggak bakal marah jajamyeon nya nggak lo habisin. Yang penting gue nggak nge-bon. Yuk." Mau tak mau Layla mengikuti langkah Kris. Dikenakannya helm yang diulurkan Kris padanya. Helm istimewa yang dipesan Kris dengan tulisan Layla di bagian belakangnya. Motor butut Kris melaju pelan. Lalu berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil asri dengan berbagai tanaman tertata rapi di sepanjang halamannya.

"Kris... ini kan rumah orang!" kata Layla heran sembari turun dari boncengan.

"Iya, ini rumah orang, bukan rumah siput. Nah orangnya bernama eomma, Kris, dan Kyungsoo. Dengan kata lain, ini rumah gue," kata Kris setelah melepas helm.

Ya Tuhan... rencana apa lagi yang Kaubuat untukku? Layla berjengit takut mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Yuk masuk," Kris menarik pelan tangan Layla.

Ya Tuhan... gimana kalo Kyungsoo ingat aku? Bagaimana kalo dia langsung mengusirku dari rumah?

Ya Tuhan... haruskah aku bersyukur atau menangis? Mereka masuk ke rumah yang tidak dikunci.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di ruang makan keluarga. kyungsoo dan Eomma nya sedang asyik bersantap siang sambil bercerita, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Eomma dan Adinda tersayang," sapa Kris menghentikan cerita Kyungsoo kepada eomma.

"Oppa apaan sih? Norak, tau!" balas Kyungsoo. Tapi begitu tahu kakaknya tidak sendirian, dia lalu melempar kode pada eomma sebelum akhirnya menggoda usil kakaknya.

"Oo... rupanya ada Tuan Putri di sini. Pantas Kakanda jadi bergaya."

"Itu bukan urusan anak kecil," kata Kris seraya mempersilakan Layla duduk.

"eomma, ini Layla," sambungnya kepada eomma. Dengan sopan Layla mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut hangat oleh eomma.

"Jangan sungkan ya di sini. Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri," balas eomma ramah.

"eomma curang, dulu aja kyungie nggak boleh pacaran. Untung Jongin orangnya cerdik, kalo nggak, pasti deh sampai sekarang kyungie tetep nggak boleh pacaran. Kok Kris Oppa gampang banget sih izinnya?" protes kyungsoo manyun.

"Ye... anak kecil jangan sirik dong. Lo kan masih bau kencur. Coba pacar lo bukan Jongin yang dewasa dan bisa jagain lo, mana mungkin eomma kasih izin!" Kris balas menyerang.

"Bener gitu ya, eomma? Berarti eomma pilih kasih dong. Itu namanya nggak adil." Kyungsoo makin manyun.

"Sudah... sudah... Kalian ini apa tidak malu, ada tamu malah bertengkar sendiri. Kalau bener Eomma pilih kasih, itu artinya eomma lebih sayang sama kamu, soo. Sampai-sampai eomma nggak izinin kamu disakiti cowok mana pun. Tapi bagaimanapun, kamu kan udah jalan ama Jongin, jadi nggak usah gangguin Oppa lagi. Dia kan cowok, kalau nggak punya cewek, eomma ikut malu dong. Masa anak keren eomma nggak laku. Bener, nggak?!" eomma mencoba menengahi.

"eomma, laper nih," kata Kris manja.

"Huu... kolokan. Dibela sekali aja ngelunjak," sindir Kyungsoo.

"Sudah... Kalian jangan mulai lagi," kata eomma.

"Kyunie, ambilkan piring dan air buat Oppa mu dan Layla. Kita makan sama-sama," tambahnya kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Rame ya..." komentar Layla akhirnya. Terus terang dia senang berada di tengah keluarga kecil ini.

Bercanda, makan bersama, saling peduli, beda sekali dengan keluarganya yang hampir tak pernah tahu di mana yang satu dan yang lainnya berada kecuali malam hari. Itu pun saat semua pulang untuk tidur.

"Kyungsoo dan Kris memang selalu bertengkar. Tapi justru itu yang membuat rumah ini ramai," eomma tersenyum bijak. Seandainya Mama sebijak eomma, pikir Layla.

"Tapi walaupun gue suka berantem sama Kyungsoo, gue tetep bakal jadi yang pertama maju kalo adik gue disakiti. Siapa pun orangnya!"

Perkataan Kris menciptakan desiran aneh di dada Layla. Apakah ini merupakan peringatan tak langsung dari Kris untuknya? Ataukah Kris sebenarnya mengetahui semua kebohongannya? Layla jadi tertunduk karnanya.

"Hei, tapi jangan bilang kyungsoo, ya, dia bisa geer." Bisikan Kris membuat Layla sedikit tenang.

Ah, mungkin ini ketakutanku saja. Mana mungkin Kris tau tentang semua ini?

"Eh, Layla, lo anak SMA Teitan ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya," jawab Layla singkat. Ya Tuhan... semoga dia tidak mengenaliku.

"Sepertinya gue pernah ketemu lo deh." Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Lo kenal Jongin nggak?"

"Kim Jongin?! Tau sih, tapi nggak kenal akrab," jawab Layla seraya mengambil lauk yang disodorkan Kris.

"Kyungsoo, kamu ini kayak detektif aja, tanya ini, tanya itu. Kapan makannya?" sela eomma.

"Nggak ada salahnya dong, eomma. kyungie kan cuma pengen kenal lebih ama calon kakak ipar," balas kyungsoo seraya melirik lucu kepada Layla yang tersipu malu.

"Lagian Layla-nya nggak keberatan kok. Ya kan, Lay?" tambahnya diikuti anggukan kepala Layla.

Gadis itu baru menenggak minumannya saat kyungsoo bertanya, "Kalo Krystal, kenal nggak?" Layla langsung tersedak sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Kyungie, ngapain sih lo tanya-tanya yang nggak perlu? Makan ya makan aja. Cerewet banget sih lo!" bentak Kris sambil mengelus pelan punggung Layla.

"Sori... kyungie nggak sengaja. kyungie kan cuma penasaran aja sama yang namanya Krystal. Siapa tau aja Layla tau. Habis Jongin nggak cerita apa-apa sih!" Tampang kyungsoo yang penuh penyesalan membuat Layla merasa bersalah. Gadis seperti inikah yang bakal disakitinya?

"Nggak papa kok, Kris. Jangan marahin Kyungsoo kayak begitu ah," ungkap Layla tulus.

"Ya udah. Makannya diselesaikan dulu, baru kalian boleh ngobrol sepuasnya," usul eomma.

"Heh, tapi inget ya, lo nggak usah tanya macem-macem soal siapa tadi... Krystal. Itu urusan lo sama Jongin. Jangan bawa-bawa Layla. Ngerti?" Peringatan Kris membuat Kyungsoo manyun.

Tapi toh dia menuruti kata kakaknya juga. Sehabis makan mereka berbicara panjang-lebar tentang ini-itu, dan tak satu pun pembicaraan yang menyinggung nama Krystal.

.

.

.

Layla sedang gelisah di kamarnya. Sejak tadi dia terus memain-mainkan HP di tangannya. Apa gue harus telepon Krystal dan mengkhianati gadis polos itu?

"Lay, kok lo bisa suka sih sama Kris Oppa? Udah orangnya nyebelin, jail, suka seenaknya, lagi." Terngiang di telinga Layla percakapan dengan Kyungsoo sore itu. Layla tersenyum.

"Dia nggak sejelek itu, lagi," jawabnya.

"Dia ngasih begitu banyak perhatian ke gue. Dan dia juga ngenalin gue ke keluarganya yang mengajarkan satu hal ke gue."

"Apa itu?" Gadis ayu itu kembali tersenyum.

"Kasih sayang." jawabnya mantap. kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Kris oppa memang begitu. Suka sok nggak peduli, padahal sebenernya nggak tegaan," tambah

Kyungsoo.

"Lo sendiri? Gimana hubungan lo sama Jongin?" Sampai juga Layla ke pokok masalah.

"Jongin... hmmm..." Kyungsoo memandang jauh ke taman bunga eomma.

"Dia itu selalu banyak kejutan," tambahnya.

"Banyak yang belum gue tau soal Jongin. Dia selalu misterius. Tapi gue udah janji akan percaya hanya padanya. Lo tau, dia udah bikin gue jatuh cinta." WajahKyungsoo tampak berseri-seri.

"Dia bisa jadi pacar, temen, kakak, bahkan ayah. Jongin adalah 'anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki'."

Tak sedetik pun senyum lenyap dari wajah gadis mungil itu setiap kali ia menyebut nama jongin. _Ya Tuhan... mana mungkin aku menghancurkan impian yang begitu indah itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?_ Ketika Layla masih ragu untuk memencet nomor telepon Krystal, gadis diktator itu sudah muncul di pintu kamarnya.

"Halo, Tuan Putri," sapanya seramah mungkin. Itu pun tak berhasil mengusir keterkejutan Layla.

"Kenapa? Kaget ya? Nggak nyangka gue bakal nagih janji ke sini? Gue bukan orang bodoh, Lay."

Krystal tak menghiraukan wajah kalut Layla. Dia bahkan memilih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tempat Layla duduk di tengahnya.

"Gue... gue baru mau ngabarin lo, Krys..." kata Layla gugup.

"Oh... ya? Lo dapet apa?" tanya Krystal to the point. Layla menelan ludah. Nggak ada salahnya kasih tau kalo mereka pacaran, kan? Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Lay, jadi nggak ada salahnya kasih tau tentang hubungan mereka. Toh lama-lama Krystal pasti akan tau juga, bela hati kecilnya.

"Gue tunggu lo ngomong, Tuan Putri." Krystal membenarkan jepit rambutnya yang sedikit miring. Sekali lagi Layla menelan ludah. Tenang, Lay, nggak bakal terjadi apa-apa. Bicaralah, desak hatinya.

"Mm... anu, Kryst, mereka... pacaran." Ya Tuhan, ampuni dosaku.

"Hoo... jadi bener mereka pacaran." Krystal meremas tas tangannya hingga kusut saking marahnya.

"Lo liat dengan mata kepala lo sendiri?" Tatapannya tertuju kepada Layla yang buru-buru menundukkan wajah.

"Gue... gue nggak ketemu Jongin, tapi kyungsoo yang cerita," jawab Layla di bawah tekanan.

"Apa aja yang dikatakannya?" tanya Krystal geram.

"Nggak ada yang penting, Krys. Hanya ikrar cinta mereka. Dan kesan bahwa Jongin itu misterius. Itu aja." Layla berharap ceritanya ini tidak menimbulkan dampak yang berbahaya bagi kyungsoo, Jongin, maupun dirinya.

Tadinya Layla berpikir kemarahan Krystal bakal meluap-luap. Memaki dan mencaci dirinya seperti biasa. Siapa sangka dia malah berdiri dan berpamitan pulang.

"Baiklah, lo tetep di posisi lo. Gue pulang, gue mau susun rencana yang istimewa buat tikus kurang ajar itu." Hhh... lega rasanya. Setelah kepergian Krystal, Layla langsung merebahkan tubuh di kasur.

"Syukurlah. Lewat juga hari ini. Gue yakin cerita tadi takkan merugikan siapa pun," gumamnya seorang diri.

"Kris... gue cintaaa... banget sama lo," tambahnya berseri-seri.

"Harusnya gue bersyukur Krystal ngasih tugas ini buat gue. Kalo nggak, mana mungkin gue bisa deket lo?" Layla terus saja tersenyum bahagia, sama sekali tak mengetahui, betapa besar dampak ceritanya itu terhadap kebahagiaan teman mungil barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo ada yang gasuka karena crack Pair antara LayKris, karena menurut aku, kepribadian Lay cocok sama tokoh Layla ini. Jadi ngefeel aja. Please jangan bash aku ya :D

 **Parkizlin69 :** Terimakasih atas kritikannya , sangat membangun sekali. Dan maaf banget aku gabisa merubah dari segi bahasa (Lo, Gue) di FF ini karena kalo aku rubah akan terasa aneh karena dari chapter Gaya Bahasanya sudah seperti ini.

Dan terimakasih juga buat semua yang udah kasih Review, Review kalian semua sangat membangun dan buat aku jadi semangat. ^^

REVIEW BUAT CHAP INI ?

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	7. Chapter 7

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

LayKris

Akan menyusul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

RnR?

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

"Kyung, siapa cewek cantik yang bantuin eomma ngaduk kue?" tanya Luhan saat masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Hari itu mereka ngumpul di rumah Kyungsoo untuk menagih janji Jongin bantuin ngerjain PR Inggris mereka. Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik dengan cemilannya, mendongak ke arah Luhan yang baru datang dari toilet.

"Siapa?" ia balik tanya.

"Itu, cewek yang pake seragam kayak Jongin."

"Oh... Yixing maksud lo?" jawab kyungsoo cuek.

"Yixing? Siapa Yixing?" tanya Luhan yang belum puas dengan jawaban temannya.

"Kyung, bagi kacangnya dong. Jerawatan baru tau rasa lo!" potong Sehun.

"Alaaah... bilang aja mau, pake nakut-nakutin gue segala. Nih, lo abisin deh!" balas Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan stoples kacang telur itu kepada Sehun.

"Kyungsoo... siapa Yixing?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sedikit keki.

"Yixing ya Layla. Pacarnya Kris Oppa," jawab Kyungsoo sambil lalu. Dia sedang asyik mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Yixing? Sepertinya gue pernah liat dia deh. Di mana ya?" Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Di dapur kali, sama eomma," goda sehun dengan mulut penuh kacang telur.

"Bukan, gue bener-bener pernah liat dia sebelumnya," sergah Luhan.

"Perasaan lo aja kali, Lu." Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan yang dicarinya. Permen lolipop yang sekarang sudah bertengger di mulutnya.

"Soalnya gue juga pernah ngerasa begitu waktu pertama ketemu Yixing. Tapi setelah gue pikir - pikir, anak SMA Teitan kan emang tinggi dan cantik-cantik. Jadi kesannya wajah mereka hampir sama," tambahnya panjang-lebar.

"Mungkin juga sih. Tapi... kayaknya gue bener-bener pernah ketemu deh." Luhan masih belum yakin dengan pendapat Kyungsoo.

"Eh, gue tau." Sehun ikut nimbrung lagi.

"Masih inget nggak waktu lo nanya-nanyain Kris oppa soal SMA Teitan? Naa... Di situlah lo denger soal dia. Yi... Yi... Ingat? Itu maksudnya Yixing" katanya mengingatkan.

"Mmm... iya-iya." Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Tapi itu kan denger, Hun, bukan liat!" bantahnya lagi.

"Udah deh, Lu. Cuma Yixing ini..."

"Jangan remehkan hal-hal yang remeh, kawan," Luhan sok menasihati.

"Siapa tau yang remeh itu kunci permasalahan yang penting," tambahnya makin mirip detektif swasta yang sedang mencari kunci jawaban.

"Terserah deh, tapi gue sarankan lo simpen dulu kecurigaan lo itu sampai terjadi masalah penting. Sekarang mending lo konsentrasi ngerjain PR. Oke, Nona Detektif?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang Nona Detektif nih? Memangnya ada kasus apa?" Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo membuat Luhan urung bicara.

"Itu tuh Luhan, masih penasaran aja ama Yixing. Padahal gue udah bilang yixing itu pacar Kris oppa, titik." Kyungsoo yang pertama menyambut pertanyaan Jongin.

"Eh, Jong, lo kan anak SMA Teitan. Menurut lo, Yixing itu gimana?" Luhan tiba-tiba bersemangat. Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Emangnya kalo kami satu sekolah pasti saling kenal?!" jawab Jongin tenang.

"Gue memang tau Yixing, tapi gue nggak begitu kenal. Ngomong aja baru tadi di sini. Itu pun sekadar say hello." Pernyataan Jongin menyurutkan semangat Luhan. Bagaimanapun luhan nggak puas dengan semua jawaban yang didengarnya. Tapi dia juga tak tahu ke mana harus mencari jawaban. Nanya Kris oppa jelas nggak mungkin. Bisa dicakar gue kalo ganggu pacar kesayangannya, batinnya putus asa.

"Sudah, mana PR-nya? Kita selesaikan buru-buru yuk. Soalnya gue mau ngajak kalian nonton," kata Jongin. Semua bersorak senang, tak terkecuali Luhan yang sesaat jadi lupa dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Bener ya, jong, awas kalo lo bohong!" ancam Luhan.

"Emang kapan gue pernah bohongin lo?" tantang Jongin tenang.

"Syaratnya, filmnya yang milih Kyungsoo," tambahnya seraya mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo. sehun dan luhan saling pandang, lalu serentak berkata,

"Wueeek..." Mereka pura-pura muntah melihat adegan sok romantis itu.

"Apa? Sirik ya?" ujar Jongin, sementara Kyungsoo tertunduk malu.

"Ya udah, ayo kerjain. Keburu malem." Jongin meraih buku PR yang disodorkan Sehun. Mereka pun mulai serius dengan PR Inggris yang bikin kepala ketiganya puyeng. Tapi tentu tidak buat Jongin. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari, betapa pentingnya ingatan Luhan yang dianggap remeh itu...

.

.

.

Yixing baru selesai mandi saat ia menemukan Krystal tengah asyik meneruskan permainannya di komputer yang tadi memang sengaja tidak dimatikannya.

"Kryst," sapanya. Ia sebenarnya agak kecewa mendapati sahabat yang lebih mirip diktator itu.

"Hai, Yixing," balas Krystal ramah. Dan ini bukan pertanda baik untuk Yixing. Biasanya kalau sedang ramah begini, Krystal pasti ada maunya.

"Lama nggak ketemu, kelihatannya lo menikmati banget tugas lo. Sampai lupa sama sahabat lama."

"Bukan begitu, Kryst... gue..." "Hanya nurutin perintah gue," potong Krystal cepat.

"Gue tau kok alasan lo tanpa lo harus kasih tau," tambahnya.

Yixing tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Setelah semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya bersama Kris dan keluarganya, dia semakin merasa takut kepada Krystal. Gadis itu bagai momok yang menghantui Yixing sampai ke mimpi buruknya.

"Nih." krystal mengulurkan dua amplop biru muda.

Apa ini, Kryst?" tanya Yixing tak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma undangan ulang tahun. Satu buat lo, satu lagi buat Kyungsoo," jawab krystal santai.

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing lagi nggak ngerti.

"Itu bukan urusan lo, Lay. Tugas lo cuma ngasih undangan itu buat Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, Kryst... Kyungsoo pasti dateng bareng Jongin. Gimana lo..."

"Dia akan dateng bareng lo. Karna ini bukan hanya pesta ulang tahun gue, melainkan juga pertunangan gue sama Jongin."

Bagai disambar petir Yixing mendengarnya. Ini nggak mungkin, pikirnya nggak percaya. Undangan di tangannya sampai jatuh. Bukankah dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin masih di sana, bercanda dan tertawa dengan gadis pujaannya?

"Lay... lo kenapa sih? Sampai kaget gitu. Nggak percaya gue mau tunangan ama Jongin? Kenapa nggak lo tanya Jongin aja?" Tantang Krystal membuyarkan lamunan Yixing.

"Bu... bukan begitu, Kryst... Tapi... tadi Jongin... masih bareng Kyungsoo," ucap Yixing jujur.

"O ya... pastilah dia mau menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari gadis kampungan itu!" kata Krystal sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Diambilnya undangan yang dijatuhkan yixing, dan diserahkannya kembali kepada gadis ayu yang masih terpaku tak percaya itu.

"Asal lo tau aja. Jongin sendiri yang merancang acara ini. Dan dia juga menegaskan ke gue, kalo tikus got itu cuma mainan yang kalo rusak bisa dibuang kapan saja."

"Nggak mungkin, Kryst..."

"Yixing sayang..." Krystal merangkul Yixing dan mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Terserah ya... lo mau percaya gue apa nggak. Yang jelas, kalo lo mau ngebuktiin omongan gue, lo dateng aja di pesta gue besok lusa. Ajak sekalian si tikus got itu," katanya sok memberikan saran.

"Bukannya apa-apa, gue cuma kasihan aja ama cewek kampung itu kalo terus-terusan dibohongin Jongin. Soalnya, kalopun dia tanya langsung ama Jongin, gue yakin Jongin pasti bilang semua ini bohong. Mana ada sih, maling teriak maling?" Yixing memandang Krystal sayu.

"Kalo lo tau Jongin maling, kenapa lo mau sama Jongin, Kryst?" tanyanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Entah ia mendapatkan keberanian dari mana hingga nekat melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Krystal melepas rangkulannya sesaat. Dipandangnya Yixing dengan mata menyipit dan dahi berkerut heran. Tumben, pinter juga anak ini memutar omongan, pikirnya. Kemudian ditariknya napas pendek dan cepat diembuskannya lagi.

"Itu karna... Jongin udah janji bahwa dia hanya cinta gue. Dan dia akan segera lepaskan tikus got itu setelah acara pertunangan kami. Yah... katanya, dia perlu waktu. Dan gue bisa ngertiin dia kok." Yixing masih saja terdiam.

Kalau benar selama ini Jongin hanya bersandiwara, kenapa dia memperingatkan Yixing saat mereka pertama kali ketemu di rumah kyungsoo.

"Ternyata benar desas-desus yang beredar, salah satu anak Krystal melarikan diri dari induk semangnya. Sebaiknya ini bukan permainan, karna gue akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga rahasia gue dan Kyungsoo."

Pernyataan Jongin saat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Yixing. Tunggu, Jongin bilang dia akan menjaga rahasianya dan Kyungsoo, jangan-jangan itu bukannya berarti dia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo, tapi lebih karna dia tak ingin hubungannya dan Kyungsoo tidak diketahui Krystal. Ya Tuhan... apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Yixing sayang... kok lo malah keliatan bingung gitu?" Krystal mengusik lamunan Yixing.

"Gini aja, kalo lo nggak percaya juga, coba inget-inget. Mulai besok, Jongin bakal sering absen ke rumah Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Karna dia sedang mempersiapkan pertunangan kami. Lo kan ada di rumah tikus itu, jadi lo bisa tau, Jongin datang atau nggak. Gimana?" saran Krystal.

"Tapi inget, lo mesti kasih undangan itu ke Kyungsoo. Gue pengen dia tau dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tentang pertunangan kami. Soalnya gue juga mesti yakin kalo Jongin bener-bener udah membuang mainannya. Nggak lucu dong, tunangan gue masih sembunyi-sembunyi pacaran sama anak kampung. Jadi, kami sama-sama tau. Deal?" tambahnya seraya berdiri sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Wah, sudah malam nih. Gue pulang dulu deh." Diambilnya tas tangannya. "Gomawo, Yixing-ah, lo emang temen paling baik," tambahnya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Yixing.

"Aaah... gue jadi nggak tega ngebayangin kesedihan adik ipar lo itu. Tapi kalo nggak dikasih tau, gue lebih nggak tega lagi..." Krystal terus saja bicara sampai hilang di balik pintu.

"Ya Tuhan..." Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus gue lakukan?" Ditepukkannya tangannya ke keningnya sendiri.

"Gue harus selidiki dulu semuanya. Kalo perlu, gue akan tanya Jongin. Sebelum masalah ini jelas, jangan harap undangan bisa sampai ke tangan adik mungil gue," putusnya kemudian.

Dan jawaban itu muncul pagi harinya...

.

.

.

Yixing sedang memasukkan koin untuk mendapatkan softdrink yang diinginkannya saat didengarnya tawa nyaring Krystal dan gengnya. Tadinya dia bermaksud meninggalkan mesin softdrink itu tanpa menunggu minuman yang dipesannya ketika suara lain yang juga sangat dikenalnya ikut terdengar.

 _"Iya... iya... Gue janji bantuin lo. Terserah deh, lo mau minta apa aja dan dianter ke mana aja, gue turutin. Asal... jangan lupa dengan janji lo."_

"Jongin?" gumam Yixing lirih. Ia menengok sekilas.

Terlihat jelas olehnya Jongin duduk di salah satu meja bundar berpayung di kantin sekolah bersama gerombolan Krystal. Yixing mengurungkan niatnya melarikan diri. Sebaliknya, dia malah sengaja berlama-lama di mesin softdrink, meskipun minuman yang dipesannya sudah keluar dari tadi. Dia ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulut Jongin. Karna sebenarnya dia belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Krystal.

"Wah... pasti bakal meriah tuh pestanya," komentar Suli, salah satu teman Krystal yang dulu juga teman Yixing.

"Rupanya lo serius dengan pertunangan itu ya, Jong?" Amber, teman Krystal yang lain ikut berkomentar.

"Jelas dong. Dan siapa pun yang menghalangi nggak bakal gue ampuni."

Ya Tuhan... jadi bener kata Krystal. Jongin serius mau tunangan. Yixing segera mengambil minumannya. Sudah cukup yang didengarnya tadi. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana menyampaikan hal ini pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Hai,Kyung, kok baru pulang?" sapa Yixing sore itu di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Iya nih, biasa... rapat OSIS suka menyita banyak waktu. Udah gitu belum juga mencapai kata mufakat," jawab kyungsoo sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Wah... capek dong." "Gitu deh." Kyungsoo menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Oh ya, Lay, si Luhan maksa gue terus nih buat nanya elo. Gue jadi risi setiap ketemu dia, pasti pertanyaannya sama. Udah ditanyain belum?" Kyungsoo fasih banget menirukan gaya bicara Luhan.

Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya dia mau tanya apa sih?"

"Tapi janji ya, jangan marah." Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya bersamaan. Yixing mengangguk.

"Tapi ada yang mau gue sampein ke lo juga nih. Dan lo juga janji nggak boleh marah," sambungnya menyembunyikan kegelisahan.

"Iya, kapan sih gue pernah marah sama lo? Ke kamar gue aja ya. Ntar kalo Kris oppa denger, bisa-bisa kena marah gue." Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke kamarnya diikuti Yixing.

"Nah, di sini kan aman," katanya setelah menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Yixing duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Kayaknya penting banget nih, sampe harus menyingkir dari Kris."

"Nggak juga sih. Sebenarnya Luhan cuma lagi kelebihan penasaran aja." kyungsoo melipat kedua kakinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Cuma kalo nggak gue tanyain, dia bisa nguntit gue terus."

"Apaan sih, jadi ikut penasaran!" Yixing masih sabar menanti.

Berteman dengan Kyungsoo beda banget dengan berteman dengan Krystal. Kalau Kyungsoo mau cerita, dia sanggup nunggu sampai kapan pun. Trus dia juga bebas mengatakan apa pun kepada Kyngsoo. Sebaliknya dengan Krystal. Yang ada hanya ketakutan dan paksaan.

"Gini... luhan itu ngerasa dia udah pernah liat lo sebelumnya. Tapi dia lupa pernah ketemu lo di mana. Nah... gue disuruh tanya ke lo, apa lo pernah ketemu Luhan sebelum ini?" Yixing benar-benar terpaku mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo itu. Dia tahu suatu saat nanti dia harus mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Yi..." Sikap diam Yixing mengusik rasa penasaran Kyungsoo.

"Apa kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Yi ?" tanyanya ragu.

"Soalnya gue juga ngerasa pernah liat lo sebelumnya." Gadis cantik berambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai sampai ke bahu itu menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya, ini juga yang ingin gue sampein ke lo," katanya mencoba tetap tenang.

"Maksud lo?" kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Kita memang pernah ketemu, kyung. Lo, Luhan, Sehun, dan gue. Kita pernah ketemu sebelum ini," ungkap Yixing. kyungsoo terdiam. Dia masih saja memandang tak percaya pada Yixing.

"kyung... denger, ini... ini masalah terbesar buat gue. Jadi... gue harap, lo jangan potong pembicaraan gue, sampai gue selesai cerita. Apa lo bisa, kyung?" tanya Yixing waswas.

Walaupun ragu, toh kyungsoo mengangguk juga. Yixing bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kita memang pernah ketemu di SMA Teitan. Waktu itu lo, Luhan, dan Sehun nyari Baekhyun," ujarnya sambil memandang lurus ke taman bunga eomma yang terlihat indah.

"Gue..." Yixing menunduk, "salah satu teman Krystal," lanjutnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu membelalak tak percaya.

Terputar kembali dalam ingatannya kejadian di SMA Teitan yang membuatnya membenci Jongin walau hanya sesaat. Siapa sangka salah satu orang yang membuatnya menangis itu adalah pacar Oppanya yang sekarang berdiri tegak di depannya?

"Gue tau lo pasti benci banget sama gue, Kyung. Tapi asal lo tau aja, gue lebih tersiksa menjadi teman Krystal selama ini daripada lo yang mungkin sempat menangis semalam karna perkataan Krystal," Yixing kembali berkata.

"Gue juga maklum kalo lo semakin membenci gue kalo lo tau, gue ada di sini karna diperintah Krystal. Bagai disambar petir kyungsoo mendengar pengakuan Yixing. Orang yang selama ini kelihatan baik dan bisa akrab dengan semuanya, ternyata musuh dalam selimut. Dia sudah menipu semuanya. Terlebih Kris opp, pikir kyungsoo, emosinya siap meledak. Tapi paling nggak, Kyungsoo masih menghargai janjinya untuk tidak menginterupsi sampai cerita Yixing selesai.

"Krystal ingin tau semua tentang lo dan Jongin. Dia mau memanfaatkan Kris yang jatuh hati ke gue. Tapi... gue nggak bisa, kyung. Gue nggak bisa mengkhianati cinta Kris yang begitu tulus. Gue juga nggak bisa ngerusak kebahagiaan gadis sebaik lo. Gue bahkan nggak rela kehilangan kasih sayang eomma yang nggak gue dapet dari keluarga gue. Lo tau, kalianlah keluarga gue. Tempat berbagi cerita, canda, segalanya. Tapi gue takut sama Krystal." Yixing menunduk.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela kyungsoo.

"Gue takut pada kediktatorannya," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. Benaknya kembali memutar kejadiakejadian menyedihkan bersama Krystal. Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia belum bisa memercayai semua yang disampaikan Yixing kepadanya.

"Tadinya gue udah bisa menghindari dia. Tapi Krystal bukan orang bodoh. Dia datang ke rumah gue. Dan maksa gue bilang semuanya." Yixing kembali menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo. Pelan ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mianhae, Kyung... gue kasih tau Tasya kalo lo jadian ama Jongin. Jujur cuma itu yang gue sampein ke dia. Dan gue sangka itu nggak bakal berbahaya buat lo ataupun Jongin. Mianhae.." Tatapan Yixing tampak sendu sekali. kyungsoo memandang mata Yixing lurus-lurus. Entah kapan mata itu basah oleh air mata. Tak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana. Hanya ketulusan, kesedihan, dan rasa bersalah yang dalam.

"Apa lo cinta sama Kris oppa?" tanya kyungsoo singkat. Yixing mengangguk. "Kalo gitu, lupakan saja yang pernah terjadi. Anggap lo nggak pernah cerita apa pun ke gue." kyungsoo tersenyum ringan. Dia berharap ini penyelesaian terbaik.

"Jadi... jadi lo maafin gue..?" tanya Yixing nggak percaya. kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Yixing mengembangkan senyum paling manisnya. Serta-merta diraihnya kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, kyung... terima kasih... Gue kira gue akan kehilangan lo dan keluarga ini," ucapannya dalam uraian air mata. Pelan kyungsoo melepas pelukan Yixing.

"Sudahlah, Yi, gue tau kok gimana rasanya ditekan orang kayak Krystal. Gue aja yang baru sekali ngerasain langsung nangis semalaman. Apalagi lo yang saban hari menjalani. Nggak bisa bayangin deh gue." Diusapnya air mata Yixing langsung tersapu senyum di bibirnya.

"Gue nggak tau harus bilang apa lagi, Kyung. Yang jelas gue bersyukur udah dikasih tugas sama Krystal buat deketin Kris. Kalo nggak, gue nggak bakal ngerasain kebahagiaan seperti ini," ungkapnya tulus. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang tersenyum dari balik pintu. Kris yang tak sengaja lewat mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

"Gue tau, gue nggak salah ngenalin keluarga gue ke lo, Yi. Paling nggak gue nggak harus perang sama lo karna Kyungsoo. Bukankah rencana gue sempurna?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, kemudian segera berlalu dari situ.

"Ya udah, lupakan aja masa-masa dengan Mak Lampir itu. Lagian nggak ada dampaknya kan lo cerita atau nggak, lama-lama juga si Mak Lampir bakal tau soal hubungan gue dan Jongin," balas Kyungsoo santai.

Anehnya, wajah Yixing kembali tegang. Dilepasnya pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Dia kembali tertunduk dan resah memikirkan apa yang nyaris lupa disampaikannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Yi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Yixing menatap kyungsoo ragu.

"Kyungs... gue bawa berita buruk. Sangat buruk," katanya pelan.

"Berita buruk? Ada apa lagi, Yi? Krystal?" tebak Kyungsoo. Gadis berkulit putih itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa dengan Krystal?" Kyungsoo mulai ikut khawatir.

"Dia... dia ngasih sesuatu ke gue untuk disampaikan ke lo," kata Yixing seraya merogoh saku baju seragamnya.

"Ini." Diserahkannya undangan merah jambu yang dititipkan Krystal padanya. Kyungsoo meraih undangan itu dan membukanya dengan jantung berdebar.

"Undangan ulang tahun?" ucapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa dia ngundang gue ke pesta ulang tahunnya?" tanyanya heran.

"Itu karna... karna..."

"Karna apa, Yi?" "Karna itu bukan sekadar pesta ulang tahun. Tapi juga..."

"Juga?" Kyungsoo tak sabar menunggu jawaban Yixing.

"Juga acara pertungangan."

"Pertunangan? Emang apa urusannya ama gue? Dia mau ultah kek, tunangan kek, kan nggak ada hubungannya ama gue!" tukas kyungsoo keki. Yixing diam aja.

"Tunggu dulu," Melihat sikap Yixing sebuah pikiran berkelebat di benak Kyungsoo. "Jangan bilang dia mau tunangan sama... Jongin..." Yixing tetap diam dan tertunduk, membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Lay... katakan ini nggak ada hubungannya sama Jongin," tuntutnya. Yixing mengangguk ragu.

"Nggak mungkin. Ini pasti akal bulus Krystal," Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur hatinya.

"Tadinya gue pikir juga begitu, Kyung." Yixing akhirnya kembali menemukan suaranya.

"Gue sampai berencana akan membuang undangan itu dan nggak ngasih ke lo. Tapi... gue denger sendiri Jongin mengatakannya dengan mulutnya sendiri." Yixing kemudian menceritakan kejadian saat dia kebetulan mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Krystal dan gerombolannya.

"Nggak mungkin..." ucap Kyungsoo setengah menerawang. "Nggak mungkin Jongin bohongin gue," lanjutnya. Anehnya, tak setitik pun air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Sebaiknya undangan ini kita apakan, kyung? Apa kita abaikan saja?" Yixing bingung bagaimana menghadapi kekalutan Kyungsoo yang tercurah dalam diam.

"Nggak. Gue kepingin liat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kemarahan berkelebat di mata Kyungsoo, walaupun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tapi, Kyung, apa nggak pa-pa kita ke sana? Ah... ya, gue akan ajak Kris, dan lo bisa ajak Sehun dan Luhan. Jadi kalo sampai ada apa-apa..."

"Nggak," potong Kyungsoo. Yixing memandangnya heran.

"Lo jangan kasih tau Kris oppa ataupun sehun dan juga Luhan. Gue minta lo rahasiain ini dari mereka."

"Tapi..."

"Yixing, sekali ini aja gue minta tolong ke lo. Bantuin gue menghadapi ini. Gue mohon." Kyungsoo tampak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Yixing menelan ludah. Menghadapi Krystal bersama Kyungsoo, bukankah ini mimpi buruk?

"Yi... gue cuma nggak ingin Jongin digebukin Oppa, Sehun, dan Luhan sebelum gue tau kebenarannya. Dan gue juga setuju dengan pendapat Krystal, maling nggak akan teriak maling. Jadi percuma gue tanya ke Jongin. Bisa aja dia bohongin gue. Makanya gue cuma bisa minta tolong ke lo," Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Yixing.

"Mmm... Tapi, Kyung..."

"Please." Kyungsoo kembali memohon. Ayolah, Yixing, ini saatnya lo menebus dosa, desak pikirannya.

"Mmm... baiklah," putusnya akhirnya.

"gomawo Yixing-ah," ungkap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Bener ya, jangan bilang masalah ini ke siapa pun. Terutama Kris." Yixing cuma mengangguk mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo.

Semoga kebenaranlah yang kita dapat, Kyungs. Dan semoga kebenaran itu adalah kebahagiaan lo, batin Yixing sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kepercayaan Kyungsoo benar-benar diuji. Setelah surat undangan itu, ia juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa belakangan ini Jongin sering sekali absen ke rumahnya. Jongin juga banyak berubah. Dia selalu kelihatan capek dan malas bertemu Kyungsoo.

Hingga suatu ketika Kyungsoo nekat menanyai Jongin, "Jong, kok kayaknya sibuk banget sih akhirakhir ini? Sampai nggak sempet mampir ke sini. Ada apa sih?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada lelah.

"Sori ya, Kyung, gue emang lagi banyak urusan nih." Wajahnya kelihatan kusut.

"O ya? Apa misalnya? Ngapelin cewek lain ya?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Udah deh, nggak usah mulai lagi. Gue lagi capek banget nih!" sergah Jongin cepat, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kyungsoo terpukul mendengar jawaban itu. Apalagi Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi. Pikirannya langsung tertuju ke undangan ulang tahun Krystal yang tersimpan aman di Kamarnya. Apa benar lo bakal tunangan sama Krystal, Jong? Tadinya kalimat itu ingin langsung dilontarkannya, tapi urung saat terngiang perkataan Krystal bahwa maling nggak mungkin teriak maling. Sebagai gantinya dia berkata,

"Kalo emang capek, pulang aja." Jongin sampai melongo nggak percaya.

"Lo nggak lagi ngusir gue kan, Kyung?" tanyanya ragu.

"Nggak. Cuma lo kan capek, lagi pula gue juga banyak PR." Anehnya, Jongin yang biasanya kekeuh di samping Kyungsoo walau akhirnya cuma lima menit aja, langsung pamit pulang tanpa basa-basi lagi. Bikin Kyungsoo semakin yakin dengan prasangkanya.

Jongin memang mau tunangan dengan Krystal. Setelah Jongin pulang Kyungsoo mengurung diri di kamar, asyik dengan diamnya. Beberapa malam belakangan dia sulit memejamkan mata. Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan seputar rencana pertunangan Jongin dan Krystal. Benarkah lo sekejam itu, Jong? Lalu apa arti semua yang telah kita jalani selama ini? Kenapa lo tunangan dengan Krystal? Dan kenapa lo masih mempertahankan gue? Apa sebenarnya yang lo inginkan dari gue, Jong? Terus dan terus Kyungsoo berpikir serta bertanya dalam hati.

Namun semua jawaban rasanya jauh dari yang diharapkan. Kadang semua malah membentuk sebuah pikiran... kosong... Hingga tibalah hari itu...

.

.

.

Yixing mendandani Kyungsoo dan meminjamkan gaunnya yang terindah. Meskipun Kyungsoo merasa itu tidak perlu, tapi yixing memaksanya dengan dalih tak ingin mempermalukan Kyungsoo di pesta Krystal. Dia ingin Kyungsoo terlihat cantik, sehingga tidak jadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo menurut saja.

Dia bahkan nggak peduli sekalipun yixing mendandaninya dengan dandanan norak seperti saat ia dan Luhan ngerjain Jongin. Toh, bukankah pada akhirnya tetap saja hatinya yang bakal terluka?

Untung dua hari ini eomma sibuk dengan pesanan kateringnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari perubahan sikap putrinya.

Bahkan saat kyungsoo bersiap ke pesta Krystal, eomma sudah berangkat mengantar berbagai masakan ke tempat pemesannya. Yixing juga telah menyiapkan mobil untuk pergi ke pesta Krystal. Kris tadinya memaksa ikut.

"Ayolah, sebenernya kalian ini mau ke mana sih? Rukun amat. Pokoknya gue ikut!" paksanya.

"Kris, ini pesta cewek-cewek. Lagian gue cuma punya dua undangan. Nah, kalo lo cewek, gue pasti ajak lo alih-alih Kyungsoo deh." Kris akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan dua cewek yang disayanginya itu meluncur pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hati-hati ya. Ingat, eomma cuma nganter pesanan, jadi beliau langsung pulang. Makanya kalian jangan malam-malam kalo nggak pengen dimarahin eomma!" seru Kris sebelum mobil Yixing lenyap di belokan jalan. Kyungsoo tampak tegang.

"Lay, lo pinter nyetir ya," ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mm... ya... gue sekolah setir waktu masuk SMA. Tapi tetap nggak diizinin bawa mobil sendiri kalo sekolah. Jadi selama ini gue nebeng Krystal. Mmm... maksud gue..."

"Nggak pa-pa kok. Nggak perlu sungkan nyebut namanya," potong Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Oke," jawab Yixing singkat.

"Tapi Papa akhirnya ngizinin gue bawa mobil sejak gue naik taksi tiap hari sejak... ya... Krystal minta gue jauhin dia. Demi misi," tambahnya. "Oh ya, Sehun dan Luhan nggak curiga?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nggak. Gue berusaha bersikap biasa di depan mereka, walau mata Luhan yang jeli sempat menangkap kegelisahan gue. Tapi gue berhasil meyakinkan dia kalo gue sedang mikir tentang lo yang ternyata teman Krystal. Untung dia percaya. Dan malah ngasih solusi berlebihan. Dasar Luhan." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat sikap lucu Luhan menanggapi ceritanya.

"Mian, gue bawa-bawa nama lo untuk ngibulin Luhan," tambahnya.

"Gwenchana," Yixing tersenyum. Lumayan untuk mengusir ketegangan.

Ketika mobil memasuki pelataran luas sebuah rumah mewah, keduanya masih membisu. Kyungsoo tampak ragu untuk turun dari mobil. Yixing-lah yang kemudian berinisiatif membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tenang aja, gue nggak akan ninggalin lo," ucapnya. Kyungsoo, gadis mungil yang tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih itu mengangguk dan turun dari mobil. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan. Banyak sekali mobil yang diparkir di pelataran rumah itu.

"Apa kita terlambat?"

"Nggak. Kalo sudah sampai di dalam, lo bakal bersyukur nggak berangkat terlalu awal," kata Yixing.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terpaku di samping pintu rumah Krystal. Matanya nanar memandang papan ucapan SELAMAT BERTUNANGAN yang penuh dihiasi bunga segar. Jelas sekali nama KIM JONGIN & KRYSTAL JUNG tertulis di situ.

Jadi benar. Ternyata benar. Mereka memang bertunangan. Hati Kyungsoo hancur berkeping-keping. Berkali-kali diejanya tulisan di papan ucapan itu. Barangkali dia salah baca. Tapi tepat saja nama Jongin yang terbaca.

Dia juga memohon semoga ini hanya mimpi buruk yang langsung lenyap bila dia terbangun. Namun tangannya sampai perih karna berulang-ulang dicubitnya. Ah, rupanya dia tidak bermimpi. Yixing merengkuh bahu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak jatuh.

Dia tak berani bertanya apakah mau terus masuk atau sebaiknya diurungkan saja dan pulang. Sebagai gantinya, Yixing menggerakkan kepala dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan saksama. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, lalu mengangguk. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tiga gadis modis tertawa tertahan di samping tembok tempat karangan bunga diletakkan.

"Kayaknya bakal seru nih," kata salah satu di antaranya, diikuti tawa kecil yang lain.

"Ayo, kita singkirkan karangan bunga ini sebelum ketahuan Jongin," terdengar yang lain berkata, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kedua temannya.

Begitu Kyungsoo dan Yixing sudah masuk ke ruang pesta, mereka pun bergegas menghampiri karangan bunga itu. Perlahan mereka mengangkat dan memasukkannya ke gudang rumah Krystal. Ruang tengah telah dipenuhi tamu-tamu yang berdandan borjuis. Yixing benar, Kyungsoo bersyukur tidak datang lebih awal.

Rupanya sebelum acara dimulai, semua yang hadir sibuk ngerumpi dan pamer busana. Kyungsoo melihat Krystal yang tengah tertawa dengan beberapa temannya. Dia tampak cantik dalam gaun merah muda. Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo, Krystal tidak melihatnya. Ia bisa bebas menebar pandang mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

Sebenarnya, bagi Kyungsoo, papan ucapan tadi saja sudah cukup menjelaskan semua pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Tapi ia ingin melihat Jongin yang telah mengkhianatinya. Dia ingin menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri wajah pengkhianat yang membuat hatinya teramat terluka.

Dan setelah ini, dia akan ingat baik-baik wajah pecundang itu, sebagai peringatan bagi dirinya untuk tidak mendekati wajah itu lagi sampai kapan pun.

"Hei, ini minumnya." Yixing mengulurkan jus jeruk kepada Kyungsoo.

"gomawo yixing-ah," jawab Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum. Yixing juga menawarkan beberapa makanan kecil, tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan halus.

Matanya kembali mencari sosok yang sebenarnya tak ingin ditemuinya di tempat itu. Dia tidak datang. Dia pasti tidak datang, pikirnya dengan emosi terpendam. Tapi... kelebatan tuksedo hitam itu membuarykan harapannya. Pemuda itu tampak lain dari tamu yang datang. Pakaiannya rapi dan seperti telah dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik. Kyungsoo menahan napas sesaat.

Terngiang di telinganya percakapan terakhirnya dengan Jongin Jumat lalu.

 _"Jong... besok lo ada acara nggak?" pancing Kyungsoo. Ini kesempatan terakhir Jongin untuk berkata jujur padanya._ Dan kalaupun kejujuran Jongin menghancurkan hatinya, Kyungsoo lebih bisa menerimanya, daripada ia dikhianati di belakang dan dijadikan cewek simpanan. Kyungsoo jadi jijik mengingat betapa hina dirinya nanti.

 _"Besok... ada sih. Makanya gue sebenernya mau izin nggak ngapel dulu besok. Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin tampak canggung dengan jawabannya._

 _"Oh... acara apa sih, Jong? Boleh nggak gue ikut?"_

 _"Mian, Kyung. Gue perginya sama Bokap. Jadi ya..., lo maklum, kan?"_

Kyungsoo memandang tajam ke arah Jongin yang tak melihatnya di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Mana bokap lo, Jong? Mereka pasti hadir kan di hari pertunangan putra tercinta mereka?

Bagaimana pendapat mereka kalau tau anak yang mereka besarkan adalah pecundang dan pengkhianat?

"Attention please."

Suara pembawa acara membuat semuanya tenang. Perlahan-lahan hadirin berkumpul di depan kue tar yang menjulang tinggi dan indah. Krystal berdiri di belakang kue dengan senyumnya yang terlalu mengembang. Jelas sekali kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya. Sementara Jongin berdiri di samping Krystal dengan sikapnya yang cuek. Kyungsoo dan Yixing berdiri di barisan paling belakang sehingga tak terlihat dari depan.

"Nah, teman-teman. Gue mewakili Krystal mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua di acara ultah sekaligus..." pembawa acara itu menengok sebentar ke Krystal yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sekaligus... surprise...!"

"Huu...!" sorakan tidak puas datang dari para tamu yang hadir.

"Tenang, tenang. Tenang surprise itu akan diumumkan sendiri oleh yang berulang tahun," tambah pembawa acara.

"Nah, sekarang kita nyanyikan lagu, sementara Krystal meniup lilin dan memotong kuenya. Setuju?!"

"Setuju..." Lalu, berkumandanglah lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun dan Happy Birthday di seluruh ruangan, disusul pemotongan kue.

Lagi-lagi hati Kyungsoo harus menjerit sakit saat Krystal menyerahkan kue spesialnya kepada Jongin. Lebih sakit lagi karna Krystal menyambutnya sambil menempelkan kedua pipinya bergantian ke pipi Jongin. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak saat itu juga. Untung Yixing memegangi pundaknya.

Kemudian prosesi selanjutnya adalah pengumuman surprise Krystal. kyungsoo yang sudah mengetahui isi pengumuman itu, mencengkeram erat tangannya sendiri, menahan emosi.

Dicarinya sosok Jongin yang tampak asyik bercanda dengan salah satu temannya. Kalau memang harus terjadi, terjadilah. Dan gue akan segera pergi dari tempat ini, pikirnya.

"Teman-teman, bersamaan dengan ultah gue, gue mau mengumumkan acara pertunangan gue dengan..." Krystal menghampiri Jongin yang kebetulan sedang menerima telepon di HP-nya dan menggandengnya maju. Jongin tampak bingung saat ditarik ke depan. Ia menutup pembicaraannya di telepon. "Dengan Jongin," tambah Krystal begitu sampai di depan panggung bersama Jongin di sampingnya. Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Jongin tampak tidak mengerti.

"Krys..., ada apa sih?" bisiknya.

"Gue baru aja mengumumkan pertunangan kita," kata Krystal di depan mikrofon. Mendengar itu, semua kembali bersorak. Namun suara sorakan itu dipecahkan oleh teriakan pilu yang membahana.

"Andwaeeeee...!" Semua menengok ke asal suara. Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Napasnya tersengal tak beraturan, air matanya bercucuran membasahi pipi.

"Kyungsoo...," gumam Jongin tak percaya. Cowok itu berdiri terpaku. Dengan mata kepala sendiri ia melihat Krystal yang selalu dijaganya selama ini berlinang air mata. Wajah Kyungsoo yang sedih dan penuh amarah tergambar jelas di mata Jongin. Dia ngeri melihat kesedihan itu, sampai-sampai dia tak sanggup berbuat dan berucap sepatah kata pun. Pita suaranya seolah putus saat itu juga. Jongin hanya berdiri mematung.

Ketika itulah keadaan dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Krystal. Dengan sangat angkuh ia menghampiri kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, tikus. Sudah berapa banyak makanan gue yang lo telan heh?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Gue rasa lo mesti tau satu hal. Semua makanan yang ada di sini gue pesen dari eomma lo yang miskin itu. Ha ha ha. Tapi tentu kue ultahnya sih nggak, karna gue ngga yakin ibu lo bisa bikin. Ha... ha... ha... ha... Dan tenang aja, gue udah bayar. Kontan." Krystal mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Perhatian para tamu kini tertuju kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan sebagian memandang remeh ke arah Kyungsoo. Melihat semua itu Yixing segera memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan berusaha menariknya keluar dari situ. Jongin masih terpaku dan dikuasai oleh perasaan bersalahnya yang teramat sangat. Dia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi saat Krystal berteriak ke arah Kyungsoo yang setengah diseret Yixing meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi, tikus kotor! Sekarang Jongin tunangan gue!" Plok! Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Jongin.

"Jongin." Krystal memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

Dia tak percaya Jongin menamparnya di depan banyak orang. Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Krystal tajam dengan pandangan sangat marah. Sesaat kemudian cowok itu meninggalkan pesta tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin! Come back here!" teriak Krystal geram. "Jongin... Shit! Jongin!" Krystal berusaha mengejarnya. Namun sia-sia. Jongi terus saja melangkah meninggalkan pesta, dan menghilang seiring deru mobil kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian Readers-nim atas banyak kesalahan kemarin, terimakasih atas Kritik dan sarannya ya,

Ini aku udah ganti rate jadi T soalnya gada adegan Nc di FF ini,

Dan untuk nama Layla jadi yixing ya.

Aku mencoba untuk membuat FF ini enak dibaca dan para readers nyaman membaca ff remake ini,

Maaf aku masih baru dan labil

REVIEW?

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	8. Chapter 8

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

KrisLay

.

.

.

DI depan pintu, Eomma tertegun mendapati putrinya pulang berlinang air mata. Saat beliau hendak bertanya, Kyungsoo malah berlari ke kamar. Yixing yang masuk belakangan menjadi sasaran pertanyaan eomma, Kris, juga Han ajhumma.

Di kamar, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping seakan tak bisa disatukan lagi. Jongin benar-benar kejam. Dia memberi Kyungsoo begitu banyak perhatian namun akhirnya mengecewakannya.

Memberinya mimpi yang begitu indah namun kemudian membangunkannya dari tidur dan kembali ke kenyataan yang hampa.

"Kyungie, boleh eomma masuk?" Tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa?" Eomma kembali mengetuk pintu berwarna biru muda itu. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Kyung, ini yixing. Gue boleh masuk?" ganti Yixing yang mencoba membujuk.

"Lo nggak pa-pa, kan?" Tetap nggak ada hasilnya. Jangankan membuka pintu, bersuara aja nggak.

"Apa perlu kita dobrak pintunya, Eomma?" Yang ini suara Kris. Anehnya, kalimat Kris ini malah menggerakkan Kyungsoo untuk membuka pintu.

"Kyungsoo nggak apa-apa kok," kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah ditekuk. Matanya tampak sembap dan membesar karna terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata yang masih saja mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. eomma, Kris, Yixing, dan Han ajhumma memandangnya prihatin. Kyungsoo semakin sedih melihat mereka. Dipeluknya eommanya dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudahlah, soo. Relakan saja. Kalau Jongin memang jodohmu, dia takkan lari ke mana," hibur eomma. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan tangisnya. eomma mengelus lembut rambut putrinya.

"Maafkan eomma Sayang. Hanya karna eomma buka katering, kamu jadi dipermalukan oleh mereka," eomma ikut-ikutan menangis. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Lalu perlahan diusapnya air mata eomma. Dia berusaha tersenyum di antara kesedihannya yang mendalam.

"Eomma tidak perlu meminta maaf. kyungie bangga kok sama eomma. eomma telah membesarkan kami seorang diri. Kyungie nggak pernah merasa malu. Dari katering eomma-lah kyungie makan dan sekolah, juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan anak-anak lain sepantaran kyungie." Suasana haru menyelimuti keluarga Kyungsoo. Han ajhumma dan Yixing bahkan ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Udah dong, kok malah jadi Kyungie sih yang menghibur kalian? Harusnya kan kalian yang menghibur Kyungie."

Serta-merta semua memeluk Kyungsoo bersamaan. Kyungsoo jadi merasa tak sendirian lagi, walau rasa sakitnya atas pengkhianatan Jongin tak kunjung reda.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yixing menginap di rumah Kyungsoo. Dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri menemani Kyungsoo yang sedang kacau itu. Dan usul itu langsung disetujui seluruh keluarga. Terutama Kris, yang mengancam akan mendatangi sekolah Jongin untuk membuat perhitungan dengan cowok itu.

"Liat saja. Akan gue remukin dia," ancamnya.

"Nggak usah, Oppa. Kalo Kris Oppa sampai masuk penjara gara-gara Jongin, Kyungsoo lebih nggak rela, lagi," kata Kyungsoo. Mendengar itu Kris akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Yixing mengenakan baju tidur Kyungsoo. Ia berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih berlinang air mata.

Mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Kyung, gue minta maaf, ya. Karna gue, lo jadi seperti ini." Yixing benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan salah lo kok, Yi. Gue malah berterima kasih, karna lo, gue jadi tau kebusukan Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo. Air matanya kembali menetes. Yixing menyapu air bening itu dengan jemarinya.

"Nggak, Kyung, ini semua salah gue." Yixing kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Kalo aja gue nggak ngasih tau Krystal tentang hubungan lo sama Jongin..." Yixing menundukkan kepala.

"Cukup, Yi. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kalo Jongin nggak berkhianat, ini nggak bakal terjadi, walaupun lo ngasih tau Krystal kalo gue pacar Jongin. Lagian gue bangga ama lo yang berani berkata jujur ke gue." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum.

Yixing membalas senyuman itu. "Terima kasih." Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Kyung, apa mungkin ya peristiwa tadi hanya akal-akalan Krystal aja? Jongin..."

"Cukup, Yi. Kita nggak usah ngebahas itu. Udah malam. Tidur yuk. Lo pasti capek juga, kan?" kyungsoo memotong kalimat Yixing. Ia tak ingin membicarakan cowok bernama Jongin lagi.

"Tapi, Kyung..."

"Sssttt..., kita bobo, oke?"

"Baiklah, tapi liat aja. Gue akan cari jawaban buat lo," janji Yixing.

"Makasih, Yixing." Kyungsoo tersenyum lelah. Kemudian dipejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur.

.

.

.

"Jong, lo mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo di antara guyuran hujan. Dilihatnya Jongin berjalan ke arah Krystal tanpa memedulikannya.

"Jong tunggu...! Tunggu, Jong... Jangan pergi sama dia, Jong. Jangan..., jangan pergi, Jong..., Jongin..." Tubuh Kyungsoo menggigil.

Suhu badannya tinggi sekali. Yixing terbangun saat tangan Kyungsoo yang menggapai-gapai tak sengaja menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ya Tuhan..., Kyungsoo! Lo demam." Yixing panik mendapati keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, jangan pergi... Jong..., jangan pergi..." Kyungsoo terus-terusan mengigau. Rupanya dia tidak sadarkan diri. Berkali-kali Yixing menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo mengigau.

"Jong, mau ke mana... Jangan tinggalin gue, Jong..." Air mata mengalir dari mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

Karna panik Yixing memanggil Kris, Eomma, dan Han ajhumma. Mereka langsung berbondongbondong ke kamar Kyungsoo. eomma terlihat paling cemas. Beliau langsung menyuruh Kris menelepon dokter, sedang Han ajhumma mengambil air untuk mengompres. eomma dan yixing tetap di tempat, menjaga Kyungsoo yang masih saja mengigau.

"Dia kecapekan, dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Kalau dibiarkan begini terus, dia bisa terserang tifus," Dokter Changmin yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah keluarga kyungsoo, memberitahu analisisnya.

"Apa nggak apa-pa kalau dia terus mengigau begini, Dok?" eomma terlihat sangat cemas.

"Dia mengigau sebagai reaksi suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Kalau nanti panasnya turun, dia akan berhenti mengigau. Tapi saya sarankan, panggilkan orang yang disebutnya dalam igauan itu. Karna kalau kondisinya tak juga membaik, terpaksa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit," nasihat sang dokter. eomma dan Yixing berpandang-pandangan. Lalu Yixing mengambil inisiatif.

"Biar saya yang menghubungi Jongin, eomma," katanya menawarkan bantuan.

Dia pun segera berdiri saat eomma mengangguk. Tapi baru saja Yixing melangkah ke luar kamar, Jongin sudah muncul di ambang pintu.

"Jong, elo...?" Jongin tidak memedulikan ucapan Yixing.

Dia langsung menerjang masuk dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tergolek tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Tadinya Kris hendak menerjang Jongin saat itu juga, tapi eomma mencegahnya dan menggeleng pelan pada putranya itu. Kris terdiam, dan menuruti larangan Eomma.

"Kyung. Kyungsoo... Bangun, Sayang, ini gue, Jongin," ujarnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo yang panas seperti terbakar. Kyungsoo tetap mengigau memanggil nama Jongin.

"Jong, jangan pergi, Jongin..." suara Kyungsoo semakin lemah.

Meski begitu matanya tetap terpejam. Jongin menciumi tangan Kyungsoo sambil terus membisikan kalimat-kalimat sayangnya. Menyaksikan semua itu, eomma pun akhirnya mengajak yang lain keluar dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berdua saja dengan Jongin.

"Kyung, maafin gue, Kyung... gue udah bohong ke elo. Tapi Kyung, gue sayang lo, kyung... sayang banget. Bangun, kyung." Jongin duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Dia sampai tak sadar telah menitikkan air mata.

"Gue ke sini karna lo manggil gue. Makanya lo mesti bangun dan dengarkan penjelasan gue." Jongin terus menemani Kyungsoo seperti itu. Sampai lidahnya kelu. Sampai dia sendiri ketiduran saking capeknya. Di rumahnya semalaman itu Jongin tak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo. Dan ketika akhirnya tertidur, dia malah bermimpi Kyungsoo memanggilnya dan terus menangis mencarinya. Siapa sangka itu terjadi di dunia sebenarnya. Betapa hancur hati Jongin mengetahuinya. Jongin terbangun saat ia merasa tangannya diguncang-guncang dengan kasar.

"Kyung, syukurlah akhirnya lo sadar juga. Gimana perasaan lo?" Ia mencoba menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Namun Kyungsoo mengibaskannya lemah.

"Pergi," usir kyungsoo parau. Ia sama sekali menolak memandang Jongin. Jelas benar kebencian yang terlihat di mata Kyungsoo yang memandang sayu langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kyung, dengar dulu penjelasan gue. Gue..." Jongin terus berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi sekali lagi kyungsoo menampiknya tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

"Cukup. Pergi!" ucap kyungsoo tegas di antara suaranya yang lemah.

Jongin tak punya pilihan lain, ia tak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo mencerna sesuatu yang malah akan membuat keadaannya semakin buruk. Dengan berat hati ia pun mengalah dan memilih keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air mata. Kalau saja air mata bisa melunturkan kesedihannya. Tapi kenapa hatinya malah semakin pedih terasa? Dia terus terdiam dalam tangis.

"Appa, Kyungie sudah salah pilih. Rasanya kyungie ingin menyusul Appa sekarang juga," rintihnya sendu.

.

.

.

Kris sudah siap memukul Jongin dengan tangan terkepal.

"Heh. Lo apain adik gue sampai jadi begitu he?" tantangnya garang. Eomma berusaha mencegahnya, sementara Jongin tampak berdiri pasrah di depan Kris.

"Pukul aja, Hyung. Gue memang salah." ucapnya parau.

"Jangan sok deh lo, lo kira gue nggak berani mukul lo?" Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Jongin. Dia sempat tersungkur, tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri lagi. eomma langsung menarik tangan Kris dan memaksa anaknya itu menghadap kepadanya.

"eomma nggak pernah mengajarkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan," kata eomma.

Randy terdiam.

"Biarkan saja, eomma. Berapa banyak pukulan pun akan Jongin terima untuk menebus kesalahan Jongin," kata Jongin lirih.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu penyelesaiannya. eomma ingin kamu menjelaskan semua ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap eomma bijak.

"Jongin juga tidak tau, eomma." Wajah Jongin tampak kusut tak keruan. Disekanya darah segar yang mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Jongin cuma tau, Jongin bikin perjanjian dengan Krystal. Awalnya dia mengancam akan melukai Kyungsoo kalo Jongin nggak ninggalin Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin bersikukuh akan jagain Kyungsoo.

Bahkan Jongin bilang akan segera tunangan dengan Kyungsoo untuk ganti mengancam Krystal. Tibatiba dia berubah baik dan membuat kesepakatan, bahwa dia akan relakan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo asalkan jongin mau menghabiskan tiga hari bersamanya. Mengurus ulang tahunnya dan menghadiri pestanya dengan baju yang sudah dipilihkan olehnya. Jongin bahkan bersedia pontang-panting nganterin dia ke mana aja asal bisa segera kembali kepada Kyungsoo dan terbebas dari Krystal. Siapa sangka kejadiannya bakal sepertinya ini." Wajah lusuh itu tertunduk lesu.

"Jongin bahkan nggak nyangka akan membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati sampai seperti itu, eomma. Jongin hanya ingin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari keganasan Krystal." Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu. Bahkan Kris telah melemaskan tangannya yang tadi terkepal menahan marah.

"Tapi, Jong..." Yixing memecah keheningan. "Waktu itu jelas-jelas kami liat rangkaian bunga besar ucapan selamat bertunangan buat lo dan Krystal. Bunga itu diletakkan di pintu masuk rumah Krystal. Lo bisa jelasin itu?" tanya Yixing tegas. Entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian hingga sanggup mengemukakan pertanyaan itu.

"Bunga apa? Gue nggak tau, Yi. Gue nggak tau," sahut Jongin pelan. "Tapi percayalah, gue nggak mungkin mengkhianati Kyungsoo. Setelah apa yang terjadi antara gue dan dia selama ini," sambungnya.

Eomma mengembuskan napas panjang. "Jong, eomma percaya sama kamu," katanya sambil mendekati Jongin dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Eomma tahu, karna mata itu takkan bisa berbohong pada eomma." Ditatapnya mata Jongin yang terlihat sayu dan sedih.

"Tapi untuk meyakinkan kyungsoo, eomma rasa perlu sedikit waktu lagi. Kamu tahu sendiri gimana kyungsoo. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Dia pasti sudah menutup rapat-rapat hatinya. Dan untuk membukanya lagi, bukan hal yang mudah."

"Kris belum bisa percaya seratus persen, eomma. Kris akan ke SMA Teitan untuk mencari jawaban atas perlakuan cewek sialan itu!" Kris ikut berkomentar.

"Ya, pergilah ke sana, kamu boleh cari gara-gara, biar masalah semakin panjang," tantang eomma.

"Kamu kira apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang kaya? Menuduhmu melakukan penganiayaan dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara itu bukan hal sulit bagi mereka. Jadi lakukanlah niatmu itu. Tapi jangan pernah panggil aku eomma," ancam eomma galak.

Ini memang salah satu jurus Eomma menangani putranya yang kadang nekat. Dan terbukti jurus itu ampuh, karna Kris langsung terdiam.

"Jongin, lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang. Tenangkan pikiran dan coba cari jalan untuk membujuk Kyungsoo. Biasanya kan kamu paling pinter mengambil hatinya. Sementara kami juga akan ikut mencoba membujuknya."

"Terima kasih, eomma," ujarnya Jongin. Dijabatnya tangan Eomma lalu diciumnya dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

" Yixing," panggil eomma.

"Ya, eomma."

"Kamu saja yang cari tau soal rangkaian bunga itu. Biar cowok sok macho itu lebih percaya lagi kalo Jongin sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya," pinta Eomma seraya mengedikkan kepala ea rah Kris. Yixing mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, Eomma." Baginya itu bukan tugas, melainkan kasih sayang eomma kepadanya yang diwujudkan dalam bentuk kepercayaan. Yixing akan lakukan apa pun untuk menemukan jawaban atas semua ini, eomma. Karna Yixing juga sudah janji pada kyungsoo, katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Langsung Review aja okey?

Fav/foll/review

TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYAAAAAAAA :*

HANNA

KAISOODYO


	9. Chapter 9

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

KrisLay

.

.

.

"Luhan... Sehun... ngapain kalian di sini?" tanya Yixing tak percaya, mendapati kedua sohib Kyungsoo berada di pos satpam sekolahnya.

"Hai, Yi, sori ganggu. Tapi kami nggak bisa tinggal diam liat sobat kami tergelatak di kasur." Luhan yang menjawab.

"Dari mana kalian..."

"Semalem kami nelepon Kyungsoo di rumah, kata eommanya dia sakit, makanya kami ke sana. Kami nggak tau kejadiannya separah itu. Eommanya yang cerita," Sehun menjelaskan singkat.

"Dan gue nggak mau ketinggalan nyakar Nenek Lampir kurang ajar itu," tambah Luhan garang.

Yixing tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus janji nggak bikin masalah."

Keduanya mengacungkan jempol dan berkata bersamaan, "Sip, Bos."

"Ya udah, ayo masuk." Yixing mengajak mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah setelah sebelumnya berkata kepada satpam, "Mereka teman saya, Ajusii."

SMA Teitan sudah sepi saat mereka masuk. Hanya beberapa anak yang ikut ekstrakurikuler dan anak-anak kelas tiga yang mengikuti kelas sore yang masih tinggal. Selebihnya, hanya mereka bertiga. Koridor sekolah juga tampak lengang, karna penghuninya pasti lebih memilih ke kantin mengisi perut daripada ngobrol di sepanjang koridor. Soalnya mereka masih punya beban yang harus ditanggung seusai istirahat.

"Apa rencananya, Yi?" tanya Luhan. "Nenek Lampir itu kan selalu bareng antek-anteknya," tambahnya, tapi langsung meralat, "eh, maaf... gue nggak bermaksud..." ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat cerita Kyungsoo bahwa Yixing dulu teman Krystal.

"Lupakan. Gue sekarang bukan antek-antek Krystal lagi. Lagi pula, hari ini Krystal cuma ditemani satu antek. Suli namanya. Yang lain udah pada pulang," balas Yixing tersenyum.

"Nah, Suli ini selalu ke WC setiap ada kesempatan. Nah, kita bakal ngerjain dia di situ."

"Ngapain si Suli ke WC setiap ada kesempatan, emang dia beser ya?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Bukan, dia hobinya dandan. Dia paling takut kalo dandanannya amburadul. Dia lebih baik mati daripada kelihatan jelek."

"Bagus, ada untungnya juga lo jadi mantan temen Krystal." Luhan melempar senyum jailnya. Mereka kemudian stanby di toilet SMA Teitan yang kata Yixing jadi langganan Suli untuk becermin dan membenahi dandanan. Mereka terdiam mendengar suara nyanyian kecil yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Itu Suli. Sembunyi!" bisik Yixing seraya menarik Luhan masuk ke salah satu kamar kecil. Dari suara langkah kaki Suli dan dendangan kecilnya ketahuan cewek itu sudah sampai di WC. Yixing memberi tanda kepada Luhan untuk keluar.

"Suli Anyeong" sapa ramah. Yang disapa bukannya senang malah kaget.

"Yixing... lo ngap..." Dia tampak ketakutan, apalagi Luhan muncul di belakang yixing. "Yi... lo masukin tikus kotor ini ke toilet kita?" katanya berjengit jijik. "Dia bahkan nggak lebih bersih dari toilet ini!" tambahnya nyinyir. Tanpa menunggu komando Yixing lagi, Luhan menarik tangan Suli dan dengan cepat menelikungnya ke belakang. Persis polisi yang berhasil menangkap maling.

"Ao... sakit...!" jerit Suli.

"Diam. Atau gue berantakin rambut lo!" ancam Luhan seraya bermaksud menjambak rambut indah Suli.

"Tunggu... tunggu... oke, gue diem, tapi please, jangan berantakin rambut gue," setengah memohon Suli mengucap. Yixing mengerling ke arah Luhan. Asyik juga ngerjain orang yang takut berantakan begini, pikir Luhan senang.

"Suli..." Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya pada mantan temannya itu.

"Gue mau tanya, dan gue harap, lo jawab pertanyaan gue sejujur-jujurnya," katanya lambatlambat.

"Yixing, lo ternyata udah berubah ya?" komentar Suli.

"Itu semua berkat lo juga," balas Yixing tersenyum.

"Oke, gue mau tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari ULTAH Krystal? Maksud gue, soal pertunangan itu. Semua cuma akal bulus Krystal, kan?"

"Ho... ho... ho... Yi... apa lo pikir gue bakal ngejawab pertanyaan lo?" Suli tertawa.

"Tentu," ucap Yixing yakin. "Kecuali lo mau lipstik gue mendarat di wajah mulus lo." Yixing mengeluarkan lipstik dari saku rok seragamnya. Gila, ternyata Yixing udah mempersiapkan semuanya, pikir Luhan kagum.

"Apa? Lo nggak mungkin serius, kan, Yi? Kita kan teman!" Jelas sekali Suli ketakutan dengan ancaman Yixing.

"Oke, gue buktiin aja daripada lo nggak percaya!" Yixing membuka lipstiknya dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Suli. Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak karna Luhan masih memeganginya.

"Tunggu… Yixing... tunggu," cegah Suli yang ketakutan wajah mulusnya tercoreng-moreng. "Gue ceritain deh," katanya.

"Oke. Katakan."

Suli menelan ludahnya pelan. "Krystal yang merencanakan semua ini," katanya kemudian. "Dia sengaja mengajukan syarat ke Jongin supaya tikus kampung itu salah paham sama Jongin dan akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin."

"Hei, namanya Kyungsoo. Kalo lo sebut dia tikus lagi, gue jambak rambut lo!" Luhan benar-benar nggak terima sahabatnya dihina.

"Iya... iya... Kyungsoo," ralat Suli cepat.

"Soal percakapan kalian di kantin dengan Jongin. Siapa yang sebenarnya dimaksud Jongin dengan tunangannya? Bukan Krystal, kan?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Bukan. Kebetulan Jongin pernah bilang dia mau tunangan sama ti... eh, Kyungsoo." Cengkeraman tangan Luhan membuat Suli meralat nama yang disebutnya.

"Kata-kata Jongin itu dijadikan senjata oleh Krystal untuk bikin lo salah paham, Yi. Karna sebenernya waktu itu kita tau lo lagi ambil minum," jelas Suli.

"Lalu rangkaian bunga itu?"

"Krystal sudah pesan pada kami bertiga untuk menaruh bunga itu di pintu masuk begitu lo dating bersama ti... ee... Kyungsoo. Dan kami harus segera menyingkirkan dan menyembunyikannya setelah kalian masuk supaya Jongin nggak tau. Soalnya kalo Jongin sampai tau, dia pasti kabur dari pesta." Yixing dan Luhan berpandang-pandangan.

"Bagus. Sekarang jelas ini hanya rencana Krystal," kata Yixing. Suoi berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kalian kan udah dapet semuanya. Sekarang lepasin gue dong!" Yixing melempar pandang sekali lagi pada Luhan yang langsung mengangguk senang.

"Mian. Gue masih ada urusan sama Krystal. Dan gue ingin dia sendirian. Jadi, terpaksa lo harus tinggal di sini dulu." Yixing mencoretkan lipstiknya di baju Suli. Suli akan butuh banyak waktu untuk membersihkannya.

"yak...yak ... andwae!" jerit tertahan. "Sialan lo, Yi, ntar gue aduin lo ke Kepala Sekolah. Lo bakal dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" ancam Suli.

"Silakan, dan gue juga bisa laporin lo udah bikin kekacauan dengan Ketua Murid kita. Saksinya Jongin, si ketua murid sendiri. Dan gue juga punya kasus lain yang bisa gue laporin juga. Termasuk... kasus Baekhyun. Gue yakin Baekhyun mau ikut bersaksi. Gimana?"

"Sial. Lo kan juga ikut menindas mereka!"

"Nggak tuh, nggak ada seorang pun menuduh gue ikut menindas, karna gue hanya penonton yang nggak ikut turun tangan."

"Pengecut."

"Terima kasih. Maaf, kami masih ada urusan. Jadi bye dulu ya." Yixing mengajak Luhan keluar dari WC.

"O iya, satu hal menurut gue perlu lo pikirin. Apa lo bahagia menjadi kroninya Krystal? Gue merasa bebas setelah lepas dari dia tuh." Yixing tersenyum dan menghilang di balik pintu. Ia pergi menemui Sehun yang menunggu tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Gila, lo bisa juga ya? Gue kira lo bakal takut dan cuma diam kayak biasanya..." komentar Luhan kagum.

"Kyungsoo banyak mengajarkan tentang keberanian ke gue. Mana mungkin gue jadi penakut demi kepentingannya," jawab Yixing.

"Walaupun Krystal yang lo hadapi?" sela Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin gue butuh bantuan kalian kalau menyangkut yang satu itu." Yixing sedikit berjengit mendengar nama Krystal. Tapi dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menghadapinya.

"Baiklah, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Luhan bersemangat.

"Berarti target kita selanjutnya adalah Krystal." Mata Yixing berkilat senang. "Ya, dan untuk itu kita harus menghadangnya di jalan belakang sekolah."

"Hadang?!" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Habis mau gimana lagi, gue nggak mau berurusan dengan Krystal di sekolah. Bisa gawat."

"Maksud lo?"

"Sebentar lagi Krystal pulang. Di situlah kesempatan kita ngerjain dia."

"Kenapa harus nunggu dia pulang sekolah segala? Kenapa nggak sekarang aja? Gue berani kok menghadapi dia sendirian!" Luhan berkata nggak sabaran.

"Peraturan sekolah, Lu, siapa pun yang melanggar aturan sekolah akan mendapat peringatan dan bahkan bisa diskors atau dikeluarin dari sekolah," jelas Yixing.

Luhan terdiam, tapi kemudian kembali berkata, "Tapi apa bedanya ngerjain si Nenek Lampir di luar dan di sini?"

"Bedanya, di luar nggak ada saksi mata. Krystal sendirian." Luhan akhirnya mengerti maksud Yixing.

Dia lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ya udah deh, gue ikutan rencana lo aja," katanya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Tenang aja, Lu, ada waktunya nanti lo boleh menghias wajah Krystal dengan lipstik gue."

Ketiganya tertawa mendengar gurauan Yixing. "Lo nggak sekelas sama mereka ya?" tanya Luhan dalam perjalanan ke luar.

Yixing hanya menggeleng. "Kalian duluan aja ya, gue ambil mobil dulu."

Sehun baru menstarter motornya waktu mobil Yixing meluncur. Dilihatnya cewek itu memberinya kode untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti di jalan sepi dengan pohon-pohon rindang di kanankiri jalan.

"Gue udah nggak sabar pengen ngerjain si Nenek Lampir nih," kata Luhan sambil memukulmukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tangannya yang lain.

"Hei ingat, Lu, lo jangan keterlaluan. Gue nggak mau masalah ini sampai ke meja hijau." Yixing khawatir membayangkan reaksi Luhan.

"Takut amat sih lo, Yi. Gue nggak bakal keterlaluanlah. Gue cuma kepingin bikin dia merasa terhina. Tenang... paling-paling gue cuma bikin rambutnya berantakan dan seragamnya acakacakan," Luhan nyengir usil.

"Hun, sebaiknya lo lebih waspada ngawasin cewek lo," bisik Yixig kepada Sehun yang duduk bersandar di mobilnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sip."

Ketika sebuah BMW merah melaju ke arah mereka, Yixing pun keluar dari mobilnya. "Itu Krystal," ucapnya yakin. Sehun langsung menaiki motor dan memarkirnya merintangi jalan. Mobil Krystal makin mendekat. Pengemudinya memandang heran pada motor dan mobil yang merintangi jalan di depannya. Dimajukannya wajahnya lebih dekat ke kaca mobil untuk mengetahui yang terjadi. Tapi mau nggak mau dia harus menghentikan mobil juga. Krystal keluar dari mobilnya dengan angkuh.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian mau main keroyokan ya?" tukasnya judes sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo kami main keroyok? Lo takut?" tantang Luhan yang ikut-ikutan melipat tangan di depan dada seraya maju sampai berhadap-hadapan dengan Krystal.

Tersirat ketakutan di wajah Krystal saat ia tersadar dirinya sendirian. Tapi toh ia berlagak berani juga. Ditatapnya Yixing yang berdiri tertunduk di samping mobilnya. Dia tertawa kecil. "Ha... ha... ha... Zhang Yixing. Gue nggak nyangka lo udah berubah jadi tikus juga kayak mereka. Bener-bener temen nggak tau terima kasih lo. Tau gitu dulu gue nggak tolongin lo dari berandalan-berandalan sekolah itu."

"Kalo memang lo butuh balas budi, Kryst, apa nggak cukup semua yang udah gue lakukan buat lo selama ini?" Suara Yixing sedikit gemetar. Perasaannya campur aduk antara benci, marah, dan sedikit rasa takut yang masih tersisa.

"Apa? Memangnya lo udah ngelakuin apa? Lo lebih banyak nggak bergunanya daripada berguna. Sekali berguna malah berkhianat."

"Lo bahkan lupa lo udah memperlakukan gue lebih sebagai budak daripada teman. Apa itu yang disebut sahabat?" ungkap Yixing.

Dia mulai berani memandang Krystal. "Kyungsoo-lah sang sahabat sejati, Kryst. Dia bahkan bisa memaafkan gue yang udah jadi musuh dalam selimut. Dan dia sekarang terbaring tak berdaya. Semua itu karna lo. Gue udah janji ama dia, Kryst, apa pun bakal gue lakukan demi mengembalikan senyumnya. Termasuk mengembalikan Jongin ke dia." Yixing melangkah ke sisi Luhan.

Pandangannya menatap mata Krystal yang tak percaya dengan keberanian Yixing.

"Lo benar-benar udah jadi kayak mereka, Yi. Tikus got," ungkap Krystal marah. Demi mendengar penghinaan itu, Luhan tidak menunggu komando lagi. Dia langsung menerjang Krystal yang jelas tak pernah menyangka bakal diserang Luhan.

"Tikus... tikus... kalo gue tikus, lo kecoak!" umpat Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Krystal.

"Kurang ajar lo. Gue balas lo nanti. Gue..."

"Ayo, balas aja kalo bisa!" tantang Luhan. Dipelintirnya tangan Krystal ke belakang. Krystal sampai tengkurap dengan satu tangan ditahan Luhan di punggung.

"Yi, kemarikan lipstik lo. Tuan Putri mau dandan nih," perintah Luhan. Yixing menuruti kata-kata Luhan. Dikeluarkannya lipstiknya, lalu diserahkannya kepada Luhan.

"Hei, mau apa lo? Awas lo ya, gue bunuh lo. Dasar tikus got kurang ajar!" Krystal berusaha memberontak. Tapi dia tak berdaya menghadapi Luhan yang jago karate.

"Cerewet aja lo. Jangan salahin gue ya kalo hasilnya jadi jelek. Kebanyakan bacot sih lo." Luhan mulai beraksi dengan lipstiknya. Ditorehkannya lipstik itu asal ke wajah Krystal yang terus menjerit dan mengumpat.

"Lu..." panggil Yixing mulai waswas.

"Diam dulu, Yi, gue lagi menikmati bagian gue. Lo kan tadi udah!" jawab Luhan semangat.

"Bukan begitu. Ini hampir jam pulang sekolah kelas sore. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Yixing mengingatkan. Luhan membuang napas panjang, lalu menutup lipstik Yixing.

"Nih," ucapnya kurang puas seraya menyerahkan lipstik itu kepada Yixing.

"Hun, sekarang bagian lo!" teriak Luhan sebelum melepas Krystal.

"Beres!" jawab Sehun. Dia langsung memotret Krystal. Lengkap dengan wajah berlepotan lipstik dan rambut awut-awutan.

"Bagus," gumam Luhan. Dilepasnya Krystal yang langsung berdiri hendak menyerang Luhan.

"Eit, lo nggak bakal menang lawan gue. Gue anak karate. Mau bukti lagi?" Luhan sudah bersiap dengan jurusnya, namun Krystal malah lari masuk ke mobil. Baru saja menyalakan mesin mobil dan mau putar balik, dia baru sadar ban mobilnya bermasalah. Rupanya tadi Sehun menggembosi ban mobilnya. Krystal kembali mengumpat melihat mukanya yang coreng moreng di kaca spion. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar merasa puas. Dia naik ke boncengan sehun seraya berteriak, "Jangan macam-macam lagi, Tuan Putri. Atau gue sebarin foto lo tadi ke seluruh sekolah!" ancam Luhan. Yixing tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bersyukur di dalam hatinya. Syukurlah, senyum itu akan kembali lagi.

"Kita langsung ke rumah Kyungsoo ya? Gue udah nggak sabar pengen menceritakan semua ini ke dia," ucap Luhan.

"Nggak, gue udah janji mau ke rumah Jongin. Dia tadi nggak masuk sekolah. Waktu guetelepon, dia minta gue ke sana. Kalian pergi duluan aja, gue nanti nyusul," kata Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai haiiiiiiiiii update lagi nih,

Ohiyaa ini 2 chapter terakhir yaaa.

Dan nanti sore aku bakal update lagi FF Remake Bared To you, ada yang minat?

pada mampir ya, kasih Review kalian juga. Oke?

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	10. Chapter 10

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

KrisLay

.

.

.

KONDISI Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan membaik, namun dia masih tetap diminta beristirahat di tempat tidur. Eomma melarangnya turun sebelum suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Kyungsoo belum juga mau membuka hatinya untuk Jongin, tapi Eomma yang sudah tahu duduk permasalahannya selalu mengizinkan anak muda itu berkunjung walau tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Jongin memang selalu datang tiap hari, walau pada akhirnya hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh atau mendekat saat gadis itu tertidur. Dia tak hentinya berpesan pada Yixing, Luhan, Sehun, dan seluruh anggota keluarga agar menjaga Kyungsoo untuknya.

Hingga Sehun dan Luhan datang sore itu…

"Kalian ke mana aja sih, jam segini baru nongol?" Kyungsoo menyambut teman-temannya seraya membetulkan sandarannya.

"Kita baru aja mengalami petualangan yang seru, Kyung. Coba lo ikut. Gue jamin lo langsung sembuh deh!" kata Luhan seraya membanting tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo yang masih kelihatan lemah.

"O ya, petualangan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun dan Luhan bertukar pandang. Sehun mengangguk pelan pada kekasihnya, hingga Luhan tersenyum.

"Kita habis ngerjain Nenek Lampir."

"Nenek Lampir?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Iya, Nenek Lampir. Mau denger nggak ceritanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Mau dong."

"Tapi lo harus janji dulu. Nggak boleh potong cerita, nggak boleh marah, dan nggak boleh komentar sepatah kata pun sebelum cerita gue selesai. Gimana?" tantang Luhan.

"Ampun deh, Cuma mau dengerin cerita aja peraturannya banyak banget."

"Mau nggak? Kalo nggak mau juga nggak pa-pa. Tapi gue langsung pulang. Kan nggak lucu, kumpul-kumpul tapi nggak pake cerita."

"Ngancem nih?"

"Nggak, Cuma maksa. He… he…"

"Iya deh, gue nyerah," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Dia pun menceritakan seluruh kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, takut lukanya terbuka kembali. Tapi tatapan tajam Luhan yang mengingatkannya pada janjinya membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Sekarang terserah lo mau percaya apa nggak. Yang jelas, kita udah berusaha menceritakan yang sebenarnya." Luhan menutup ceritanya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia belum bisa memercayai semua yang dikatakan Luhan. Bisa jadi Luhan disuruh ngebohong sama Eomma, biar gue nggak benci sama Jongin, pikirnya.

"Kenapa sih lo nggak mau kasih kesempatan orang untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yixing tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu.

"Lo kira, Cuma lo yang sakit hati? Lo kira, Cuma lo yang menderita? Lo salah, Soo. Ada satu orang yang lebih menderita dari lo! Dan dia tetap diam demi kepentingan lo. Gue nggak nyangka, lo bakal seegois ini, Soo." Yixing duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing, Luhan, dan Sehun bergantian. "Kalian emang bersekongkol ngebela Jongin ya?" katanya kemudian.

"Kalo iya memangnya kenapa?!" jawab Yixing tegas.

"Kami nggak ngebela Jongin kok. Kami Cuma cari kebenaran. Dan kalau cerita Luhan belum cukup untuk membuktikan betapa Jongin nggak bersalah, gue punya satu barang yang bakal bikin lo berpikir lebih dewasa lagi." Yixing merogoh tasnya.

Sesaat kemudian dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari situ.

"Ini. Lo pasti kenal barang ini, kan?" Diulurkannya benda yang menyerupai buku berwarna cokelat dengan hiasan pernak-pernik natural hasil daur ulang.

"Ini… dari mana lo…" Kyungsoo tertegun saat mengenali benda yang sekarang berada di tangannya itu.

"Jongin menemukan benda itu dua tahun yang lalu. Dan lo boleh percaya boleh tidak, karna benda itu pula dia berhasil keluar dari jerat narkoba." Kyungsoo terbelalak tak percaya.

Jongin? Narkoba? Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Baekhyun, teman Sehun yang di SMA Teitan. "Padahal dulu dia bukan orang menyenangkan. Sifatnya kasar dan suka menindas yang lemah. Lebih mirip preman daripada pelajar. Tapi suatu kali dia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal hingga tinggal kelas."

Jadi yang dimaksud kesalahan fatal itu narkoba? Batin Kyungsoo. Lalu diperhatikannya benda di tangannya, yang tak lain buku hariannya sendiri. Buku harian itu sengaja dibuangnya untuk mengubur semua kenangannya tentang Appanya, dengan dalih ingin belajar tegar. Pantas aja dia tau semuanya tentang gue. Terutama tentang cinta khayalan gue. Nggak taunya isbandi diary gue.

"Lo tau, Soo," Yixing kembali bercerita.

"Dia sebenarnya sudah melihat sosok lo dua hari setelah dia menemukan diary itu, isbandi alamat yang lo tulis di diary itu. Tapi terus saat melihat sosok lo yang begitu mungil dan jauh dari kesan gadis tegar penuh kekuatan, dia jadi urung mengembalikannya ke elo." Yixing menghela napas sebelum meneruskan ceritanya lagi.

"Nah, Jongin meneruskan membaca diary lo. Dia nggak percaya cewek semungil lo mampu mengatasi segala masalah dengan kekuatan lo sendiri. Padahal saat itu lo baru aja ditinggal ayah yang sangat lo sayangi. Jongin jadi malu sendiri. Padahal dia lebih tua dan dilihat dari segi fisik pun lebih kuat isbanding lo. Tapi dia merasa kecil waktu membaca kisah lo yang tertulis rapi di diary itu. Begitulah, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk berubah. Dia pun dengan kesadaran sendiri masuk ke panti rehabilitasi narkoba. Waktu keluar dari sana, Jongin telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Itu semua karna lo. Karna diary lo."

Suasana sepi sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya. Terutama Kyungsoo yang mulai memutar setiap kalimat yang pernah didengarnya tentang Jongin.

" _Dia telah bertemu bidadari. Dan beruntunglah gue karna gue juga melihat bidadari itu," kata Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang mengembang._

" _Gue nggak bakal nyia-nyiain orang yang sudah menolong gue," kata Jongin._

Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Dan Soo, semua yang diceritakan Luhan ke lo itu bener. Gue, Luhan, dan Sehun ada di sana," ucap Yixing.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti waktu dia tidak memberi kesempatan orang lain untuk menyampaikan penjelasan mereka.

"Termasuk tentang pertunangan itu," tambah Yixing. Leher Kyungsoo seperti tercekat mendengar kata pertunangan terlontar dari mulut Yixing. Entah kenapa dia belum bisa memercayainya, meskipun mereka sendiri yang bercerita. Mungkin karna luka hatinya kelewat dalam.

"Soo, lo harus tau, Krystal itu sangat terobsesi dengan Jongin. Mereka teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Orangtua mereka menjodohkan mereka sejak mereka kecil. Krystal memegang teguh janji itu dan menganggap Jongin miliknya. Jongin sendiri terpaksa membiarkannya karna menghormati orangtua Krystal yang merupakan sahabat orangtuanya. Itulah sebabnya Jongin nggak bisa mengakui lo sebagai pacar di depan Krystal. Dia ingin menjaga perasaan Krystal dan menghindarkan lo dari bahaya. Krystal itu cewek nekat. Jongin nggak mau lo kena sasaran kemarahannya." Yixing terdiam sebentar.

Baik Luhan ataupun Sehun sedikit pun tak berniat memotong penjelasan Yixing. Bagaimanapun Yixing yang paling tahu tentang Krystal, lebih dari siapa pun.

"Lo tau, dia rela jadi kacung Krystal selama tiga hari hanya untuk membebaskan lo dari sikap nekat cewek itu. Agar dia bisa lebih bebas dan terbuka menyukai lo. Apa itu salah?!" lanjut Yixing.

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak mendengar penuturan Yixing. Perasaan bersalah merayapi hatinya. Dia nggak tau harus bagaimana. Yang jelas, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa sangat lega.

Tanpa sadar dipeluknya buku hariannya yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Jongin. Luhan, Sehun dan Yixing berpandang-pandangan.

"Sekarang, apa rencana lo?" tanya Luhan yang sejak tadi diam saja dan ikut terhanyut oleh cerita yang dituturkan Yixing.

"Yang jelas gue mau minta maaf dulu sama Jongin," ucap Kungsoo. "Gue udah nyakitin dia tanpa sengaja. Dan gue…, gue udah berlaku nggak adil. Padahal dia udah pernah bilang ke gue, untuk percaya sama dia."

"Kalo begitu, kenapa nggak minta maaf sekarang aja…" Itu suara yang sangat dirindukan Kyungsoo.

Dan pemilik suara itu kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Jongin…" Senyum sumringah langsung mengembang di bibir hati kyungsoo. Dia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, lalu dengan langkah gontai yang dipaksakan, menghampiri Jongin yang membuka tangan, siap menyambut Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jong, ma…"

"Ssttt… nggak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir cewek itu. Dipeluknya Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Gue kangen banget sama elo, Kyung," bisiknya.

"Gue juga. Kangen banget," ucap Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Oke, guys, kayaknya nggak ada tempat untuk kita di sini deh. Mending kita ke dapur sekarang. Siapa tau Han ajhumma berbaik hati memberi kita camilan." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan dan Yixing bergegas beranjak dengan senyuman jail yang dilayangkan kepada pasangan kekasih yang baru saja bersatu kembali itu.

"Awas ya kalo kalian balik lagi!" canda Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Senyum bahagia yang kini benar-benar dirasakannya. Semua ini begitu nyata. Ini nyata. Dan kalaupun mimpi, Kyungsoo enggan untuk bangun lagi. Tapi ini nyata. Jongin adalah nyata. Cintanya adalah nyata. Dan semua yang dirasanya adalah nyata. Baik suka maupun dukanya.

 _Appa…_

 _betapa indah semua yang kurasa. Katakan pada Tuhan, jangan ambil kebahagiaan ini seperti Dia mengambil Appa dariku._

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaa tinggal satu Chapter terakhir yaaa..

Review?

Hanna

KAISOODYO


	11. Chapter 11

**Will You Marry Me?**

 **REMAKE story by Fatma Sudiastuty Octaviani**

 **Just REMAKE no Plagiat!**

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other cast :

Hunhan,

KrisLay

.

.

.

"YANG mana sih kalimat gue yang bikin lo sadar, Jong?" Kyungsoo sedang duduk-duduk di teras rumah ditemani Jongin dan buku hariannya.

"Ini nih. Dari halaman ini sampai ini." Jongin membuka halaman yang sudah dihafalnya dan ditunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membacanya kembali diary-nya yang telah lama dibuangnya itu.

.

.

 _February 14th_

 _Dear Diary..._

 _Hari ini gue dan Luhan ketemu lagi ama cowok aneh itu. Pandangan matanya kosong. Dia selalu berdiam diri di kantin tanpa seorang teman pun. Waktu gue usul untuk mendekatinya, Luhan langsung setuju. Biasa, dia kan memang nggak bisa nahan rasa penasaran. Siapa sangka cowok aneh itu malah marah-marah. Dia mengusir kami, Di..._

 _Luhan udah siap dengan jurusnya untuk membalas amarah si cowok aneh. Untung gue punya jurus lebih ampuh, apa lagi kalo bukan menyeret Luhan dari tempat itu? He... he... he... Tapi bagaimanapun wajar kalo si cowok aneh itu ngamuk, dia kan nggak ngundang kami untuk duduk sama dia. Mungkin menurut dia kami ini sudah mengusik kesendiriannya._

 _Tapi terus terang, Di... gue masih penasaran sama cowok aneh itu. Kenapa dia selalu sendiri, ya?_

 _Kenapa tatapannya selalu kosong, ya? Kenapa dia galak begitu?_

 _Gue yakin, Di... Ada sebab di balik semua itu. Tapi kenapa nggak ada siapa-siapa yang nemenin dia ya? Apa karna dia galak banget? Kalau tak seorang pun yang dekat sama dia, gimana dia bisa berkeluh-kesah? Bisa-bisa dia terjerumus ke narkoba. Atau jangan-jangan, dia malah udah pake._

 _Ihh... ngeri. Tapi bukankah orang seperti itu harusnya didekati, Di? Bukannya malah dijauhin. Bisa makin parah kan kalo nggak ada yang ngingetin._

 _Di... salah nggak ya kalo gue dan Luhan ngedeketin dia? Seandainya memang dia nggak nge-drug, kami bisa sharing masalahnya. Tapi kalo dia memang udah pake... kita kan bisa anjurin dia masuk rehabilitasi. Dengan begitu dia akan bisa lebih menikmati hidup._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. Dia kembali membaca halaman selanjutnya.

 _._

 _._

 _February 16th_

 _Dear Diary..._

 _Namanya Sehun, Di... Ooh Sehun._

 _Seneng deh akhirnya kita diizinkan duduk di mejanya. Walaupun sempat perang mulut ama Luhan. Dia belum mau terbuka, Di... Tapi lumayan, paling nggak dia udah punya temen marah-marah sekarang, siapa lagi kalo bukan Luhan. He... he..._

.

.

 _February 22th_

 _Dear Di..._

 _Sehun tiba-tiba ngilang. Dia nggak ke kantin, nggak di kelasnya juga. Tapi ada yang bilang dia tadi udah masuk gerbang sekolah. Kami jadi khawatir, Di... terutama Luhan. Entah kenapa dia bisa kalut begitu waktu tau Sehun menghilang. Dia sampai rela bolos jam terakhir untuk cariin Sehun. Tentu aja gue ikut bolos._

 _Kami nyari Sehun ke semua sudut sekolah. Untung kami berhasil menemukannya. Tapi... Kondisinya aneh, Di..._

 _Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seperti orang menggigil kedinginan. Dia terus aja bilang, "Soo, tolong gue, Soo... Tolong gue, Lu..."_

 _Kami jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya jalan adalah memanggil bantuan dokter UKS._

 _Tapi kami ternyata salah jalan, Di..._

 _Karna kami membawanya ke UKS, Sehun jadi ketauan pecandu, Di..._

 _Dan Kepala Sekolah langsung mengirimnya pulang. Beliau memanggil kami dan akan rapat untuk mengambil keputusan untuk Sehun._

 _Gue takut Sehun bakal dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Di... Yang gue heran, Luhan yang biasanya jadi Miss Detective, tiba-tiba terdiam. Tak sepatah kata pun yang diucapkannya sejak kami keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah. Ada apa dengannya ya, Di?_

 _Jangan-jangan Luhan suka sama Sehun..._

 _Apa pun, yang jelas gue harus usahakan supaya Sehun tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah._

 _._

 _._

"Dasar tukang ikut campur urusan orang!" kata Jongin yang ikut membaca diary Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan membacanya lagi.

.

.

 _February 23th_

 _Dear Di..._

 _Syukurlah, Di... gue berhasil meyakinkan Kepala Sekolah untuk memberi waktu buat Sehun. Tadinya beliau sudah memutuskan akan mengeluarkan surat DO buat Sehun._

 _Tapi... gue nekat menemui Kepala Sekolah. Gue sendiri nggak tau dari mana keberanian gue muncul. Mungkin karna gue terlanjur masuk dalam urusan Sehun. Atau mungkin juga karna gue ingin mengembalikan keceriaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba lenyap. Yang jelas gue kepingin Sehun tetap bersama kami._

 _Untung Kepala Sekolah bijaksana._

 _Aduh, kalo inget gue tiba-tiba teriak, "Pak, tolong tangguhkan hukuman Sehun. Saya janji dengan jaminan diri saya, Pak, Sehun akan lepas dari kecanduannya. Kalo dia nggak bersih dalam dua bulan, Bapak boleh mengeluarkan saya. Saya mohon, Pak. Tuhan saja ngasih kesempatan kedua. Bukankah sekolah juga akan bangga, Pak, kalo siswanya terbebas dari narkoba? Sehun bisa jadi contoh untuk yang lain, Pak. Saya mohon, Pak." Wah, Di... habis ngomong seperti itu di depan Kepala Sekolah rasanya legaaa banget._

 _Tapi gue tiba-tiba takut juga. Bodoh ya, langsung bicara tanpa titik koma. Pake jaminan diri gue, lagi. Kalo Sehun nggak sembuh, mati deh gue._

 _Tapi gue yakin, Di... Sehun bakal sembuh. Dia nggak bakal mengecewakan kami. Terutama Luhan yang memang menyukainya. Herannya, Kepala Sekolah langsung menyetujui syarat gue. Nggak nyangka beliau sebijak itu. Walaupun dia janji akan mengeluarkan gue juga kalo gue gagal menyembuhkan Sehun. Tapi... paling nggak beliau tersenyum ke gue. Bagi gue, itu sudah merupakan isyarat bahwa Kepala Sekolah mendukung sepenuhnya syarat gue. Dan beliau percaya ama gue. Senang deh, Di... tinggal mikir gimana caranya ngebujuk Sehun._

.

.

"Kok lo bisa senekat itu sih, Kyung?" Jongin menggeleng tak percaya membayangkan kekuatan di balik tubuh mungil cewek itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Waktu itu, yang ada di pikiran gue cuma Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka temen gue. Sekalipun mereka bukan temem gue, kalo bisa gue mau kasih kesempatan seseorang untuk berubah."

"Lo tau, karna itu pula gue merasa ada yang menghargai gue," kata Jongin.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Jongin mengenbuskan napas perlahan.

"Tadinya gue juga pecandu, Kyung. Sejak kematian eomma gue... nggak ada lagi yang peduli sama gue. Appa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Gue jadi ngerasa sendiri. Dan gue juga ngerasa, Appa nggak sayang lagi sama mendiang eomma dan juga gue. Buktinya, beliau nggak ada sedih-sedihnya. Dan dia juga nggak berusaha ngedeketin gue," cerita Jongin.

"Gue lari ke drugs. Gue juga jadi anak yang menjengkelkan. Tak satu pun yang berani melawan gue. Semakin lama gue bukannya merasa terhibur, tapi malah makin kesepian. Siapa pun yang gue deketin selalu lari ketakutan. Gue merasa udah nggak ada yang menghargai gue. Sampai gue menemukan buku bagus di TPS dekat rumah gue. Tadinya gue mau nyari drugs yang nggak sengaja dibuang pembantu gue, tapi entah kenapa mata gue malah menemukan buku itu." Jongin menunjuk buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Gue emang sengaja buang jauh-jauh dari rumah gue. Soalnya gue takut bakal balik lagi dan ngambil buku ini. He... he..." kata Kyungsoo jujur.

"Gue sangka itu juga barang yang nggak sengaja terbuang. Makanya gue pungut," Jongin kembali bercerita.

"Karna penasaran dengan isinya, gue baca sedikit di akhir buku. Jelas sekali tertulis di situ, coba lo baca..." Jongin membalik halaman paling akhir diary Kyungsoo.

"Nah, baca deh." Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah Jongin, walau sedikit-sedikit dia masih ingat kalimat terakhir yang ditulisnya.

.

.

 _The last story, Di..._

 _Kesedihan itu belum hilang..._

 _Kenapa harus ada siang dan malam_

 _Kenapa harus ada perpisahan setelah pertemuan_

 _Aku tak mengerti, Di..._

 _Kenapa Tuhan begitu cepat memanggilnya..._

 _Appa..._

 _Teriring doa untukmu..._

 _Aku akan selalu merindukanmu..._

 _Walau Appa telah jadi salah satu bintang di langit_

 _Tapi bagiku..._

 _Appa selalu ada di hati ku..._

 _Aku berjanji akan selalu tegar._

 _Untuk eomma, Kris oppa, juga untuk kebahagiaan Appa di sana._

 _Aku bisa, Appa. Aku pasti bisa._

 _Seperti kata Appa, aku pasti bisa kalo bilang Aku Bisa._

 _Begitu kan, Appa?_

 _Untuk itulah aku harus membuangmu, Di..._

 _Aku akan coba hidup tegar dan mandiri_

 _Aku ingin lebih dewasa menyikapi masalah_

 _Selamat tinggal, Di..._

 _AKU PASTI BISA._

.

.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata.

"Lo tau, lamaaa... setelah Appa meninggal, buku ini masih berada di laci lemari gue. Gue nggak mau menyentuh buku itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tertulis di sana bersama Appa.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah membuangnya jauh-jauh dari hidup gue."

"Lo salah, Kyung, yang namanya kenangan tidak harus dilupakan. Semakin lo lupakan, semakin lo ingat. Lo nggak perlu buang buku itu hanya dengan dalih lo takut membuka kenangan lama."

"Tapi ada untungnya juga lo buang buku itu, Kyung," Luhan muncul memotong pernyataan Jongin dengan senampan kue di tangan. Sehun dan Yixing menyusul di belakangnya.

"Coba lo nggak buang buku itu, mana mungkin Jongin di sini sekarang!" tambahnya seraya meletakkan kue itu di meja kecil di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kalian ini, katanya mau kasih waktu kita berduaan!" Jongin langsung saja protes melihat kemunculan mereka.

"Heh, lo pikir kita udah berap jam terkurung di dalam cuma mau ngasih kalian waku berduaan heh?" bentak Luhan. Yang lain bukannya takut malah cengengesan.

"Udah bagus gue keluar bawa kue. Coba gue bawa bom. Bubar, kan, acara pacaran kalian?"

"Iya... iya... Kita kan cuma bercanda. Begitu aja sewot!" balas Kyungsoo.

"O iya, kok lo nggak langsung kembaliin buku gue sih, Jong, kalo emang lo pikir itu barang yang tak sengaja terbuang?"

"Tadinya memang mau gue balikin. Gue nyari alamat yang tertulis di buku itu. Dan gue tau pemiliknya bernama Do Kyungsoo. Tapi waktu gue liat lo di gerbang rumah lo, gue urung ngembaliin buku itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan. Luhan kumat ingin tahunya.

"Karna gue nggak percaya sosok lo yang mungil bisa mengatakan AKU PASTI BISA. Sementara gue yang segede ini nggak pernah yakin dengan apa yang gue lakukan. Itu sebabnya gue urung ngembaliin diary lo. Gue penasaran dengan semua yang tertulis di sana."

Semua terdiam dan berpandang-pandangan.

"Cerita lo soal Sehun-lah yang paling bikin gue merasa dihargai dan nggak sendirian. Gue merasa, masih ada orang yang bakal mau menerima gue apa adanya. Walaupun gue bukan temen lo."

"Eh... tunggu... tunggu... Jadi ada cerita soal Sehun juga nih di situ?" kata Luhan tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Ada, dan nggak cuma Sehun kok. Lo juga ada. Walaupun paling banyak tentang Appa," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk diary-nya. Rasanya kerinduannya pada Appanya sedikit terobati.

"Pinjem dong... gue pengen tau nih, gimana caranya lo ngebujuk Sehun masuk rehabilitasi. Lo kan selalu tutup mulut soal itu," Luhan memohon. Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin padanya.

"Gue ceritain aja ya, soalnya nggak cuma Sehun yang tertulis di sini. Cukup gue dan Jongin aja yang tau semua isinya," kata Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung mencibir.

"Huu... pelit lo. Ya udah cepet, ceritain!" desaknya.

"Waktu itu gue bilang ama Sehun, lo ulang tahun tanggal 20 April, dan gue kepingin Sehun memberikan kado berupa kesembuhannya buat lo yang naksir Sehun. Hi... hi... hi... hi..."

"Apa? Sial. Jadi lo udah kasih bocoran ama Sehun ya? Pantesan dia pede banget waktu nembak gue!" sungut Luhan.

"Nggak usah ge-er, bukan cuma karna lo aja kok, tapi gue kepingin menjaga kepercayaan Kyungsoo ke gue juga," Sehun ikut berkomentar.

"O iya, Jong, gue jadi inget di mana gue pernah liat lo. Kayaknya waktu gue keluar dari rehabilitasi, lo yang gue tabrak sampai jatuh. Bener, nggak?" tanyanya kemudian kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengingat-ingat. "Ya... gue inget gue pernah ditabrak orang sebelum ditabrak Appa gue yang langsung meluk gue erat-erat waktu gue masuk panti rehabilitasi dengan sukarela. Jadi gue nggak inget wajah lo sama sekali. Ternyata dunia itu sempit ya?" Semua tertawa.

Bukankah kebersamaan itu indah? Bukankah Tuhan akan berikan apa pun yang kita minta asal kita mau berusaha mendapatkannya? Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur dengan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar itu.

"Anak-anak... udah ngerumpinya. eomma udah siapkan makan siang paling enak yang pernah eomma buat untuk merayakan kesembuhan Kyungsooie, dan kembalinya senyum itu di wajahnya." eomma menyela canda tawa mereka sambil melempar senyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Yee... Eomma emang paling ngerti kalo kita kelaperan." Luhan langsung berdiri tanpa basa-basi. Diikuti yang lain yang ikut bersorak mendengar kata makan.

Tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri paling akhir. "Katakan satu lagi, Jong. Soal matahari yang ditelan laut, lo curi ide Appa dari diary gue, kan?!" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Lalu mengangguk. "Gue kira, itu yang paling ingin lo liat di hari ulang tahun lo. Paling nggak, tak ada yang tau tentang rahasia kebahagiaan lo itu kecuali lo, Appa, dan gue."

"Huu... itu sih namanya lo nyuri ide. Tentang pangeran kuda putih itu juga, kan? Tentang kelemahan Eomma dan seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Dasar Jongin curang!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan cowok itu.

"Tapi semua kan demi kebahagiaan lo juga. Berterima kasihlah pada diary itu. Dan jangan pernah lagi membuangnya."

"Kyungie... Jongin..." teriakan eomma membuat mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Iya, eomma..." balas Kyungsoo hendak melangkah masuk.

"Eh, Kyung, will you marry me?" Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Will you marry me?" ulang Jongin meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi nggak sekarang, Jong... soalnya gue laper nih. Udah ah, yuk!" kata Kyungsoo seraya menarik Jongin bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

.

 _The first story…_

 _Apa kabar, Di…_

 _Gue janji nggak akan buang lo lagi setelah lo pertemukan gue dengan pangeran berkuda putih._

 _Kita mulai dari awal, Di…_

 _Gue akan goreskan semua cerita yang akan jadi kenangan untuk gue buat anak cucu gue nantinya. He… he… Sok tua banget ya…_

 _Di… sampaikan kerinduan gue pada Appa…_

 _Gue yakin… Appa yang memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengirimkan Jongin buat gue._

 _Katakan pada Appa… betapa gue sangat menyayanginya. Gue nggak akan pernah buang kenangan gue dengannya._

 _By the way… Soal Krystal, kata Yixing dia dikirim sekolah ke luar negeri sama keluarganya. Obsesinya pada Jongin takkan berhenti bila dia tak dijauhkan darinya._

 _Tau nggak, Di… Luhan masih menyimpan foto Krystal yang coreng-moreng itu. Katanya sih buat jimat pengusir tikus di rumahnya. Hi… hi… hi… ada-ada aja._

 _Dan Jongin… dia akan selalu menjadi anugerah terbaik yang pernah gue miliki…._

.

.

.

.

.

END

Senengggggggggg, Akhirnya End juga

Terimakasih Kritik dan Sarannya, semuanya.

Big Thanks to : _**Kimfany, , cute, Doadhel, exindira, rly, sofia Magdalena, whenKmeetK, nabila120, rly, Ria, Lovesoo, DKSlovePcy, Dyn, FarydahKAISOO1288, nuuna aj, elmapr, sabil, ayunda insoo, parkinzlin69, Incherry, Ququ, ethazhang, yixingcom,mimi1102, Kim Yehyun, thoifah, dinadokyungsoo1,**_ _ **inkyung anak abi ngin3ami kyung, nina park huang, Babycoffe99, Rianita701, Rahmah736, Kadi couple, penguin soo**_

Maaf kalo penulisannya salah ya

Hanna

KAISOODYO


End file.
